Edited From Neverland to the Fading Lands
by Sara K M
Summary: Edited (Hopefully). This can be read as a Neverland one - shot. However, the rest of the chapters are a crossover with C. L. Wilson's Tairen Soul miniseries. Since it is written entirely from Emma and Charming/David's POV, I any Once fan could follow it. Therefore, I am marketing it as a regular fic. Parings: Swanfire, Snowing
1. Chapter 1

From Neverland to the Fading Lands

**Disclaimers: I do not own Once Upon a Time or C. L. Wilson's _Tairen Soul_ quintet.**

**Several Author's Notes: First of all, although this story starts out in Neverland, it is actually a crossover with C. L. Wilson's book miniseries, _Tairen Soul_. As such, I will understand if some of you only wish to read the first chapter. However, as I intend to write this story entirely from Emma and David/Charming's POV, I think anyone who is familiar with _Once_ could follow it. To that end, I would appreciate help from readers if you believe anything in the Fading Lands chapters need clarification. Please feedback or PM me at anytime with such concerns.**

**To this end, I am also looking for a beta for this story. If you are interested, please PM me. I will accept a beta who has read _Tairen Soul_ or one that only understands _Once_, as I expect to get readers of both kinds. Regarding PMs, however, my internet access is limited, so don't be surprised if it takes a few days for me to respond.**

**Also, if you haven't read the _Tairen Soul_ quintet, but would like to, I highly recommend it for people who like to read fantasy/romance. It is also very easy to understand. However, I will warn you that I am setting the _Tairen Soul_ part of this story after the quintet is finished, so you may run into spoilers for the miniseries.**

**Finally, as far as the Neverland chapter goes, this story is going to be slightly AU, concerning what happened to Neal/Baelfire.**

Emma looked at the island as they approached the harbor. Neverland, she supposed. In some ways, it looked exactly how she pictured Neverland to look. An island covered with jungle, just like in the movies. In other ways, it was different. Emma couldn't put her finger on it, but the island reeked of evil magic. It reminded her of Cora. At the same time, it was seductive. There was a part of her that longed to stay here forever. Not because of Henry, either. A voice inside of her whispered that here, Emma, could stay without the responsibilities of being a mother, a daughter to her long-lost parents, a sheriff to an entire town, possessing magic, and still trying to deal with Neal's death. None of those things mattered in Neverland. She knew right away she would have to work hard to remember why she here: to rescue Henry, not to live forever in an evil land where nothing and no one she cared about mattered.

Emma shook her head in disgust. Sometimes she still couldn't believe this was her life now. Neverland? Weren't they supposed to fly there? "Second Star to the Right and Straight on 'Till Morning", right? And there would be sweet little mermaids and fairies, there too? None of those stories she remembered as a child came even close to the truth. Neverland was an evil place where children were kidnapped instead of going voluntarily. Doctor Frankenstein was a nice man who wanted to save lives. Red Ridding Hood was the wolf instead of being eaten by one, and was also best friends with Snow White who was actually her mother. It was overwhelming.

Emma stopped that line of thinking suddenly, as she felt the seductive power of Neverland work its magic on her again. It told her not to worry about all of those overwhelming ideas. None of that mattered in Neverland. She could forget all of her worries. No! No! No! She couldn't allow this world to take control of her. As overwhelming as her life could be now, all of those "characters" were still people she cared about. Her parents may be the Prince and the Princess, but she loved them and did want to be their daughter, finally. And she was going to be a mother to Henry whom she also loved. Henry needed her, especially since Neal was gone now.

"Does anyone think this might be harder than we thought?" Emma asked the group, wondering if anyone else was already fighting the island's evil, seductive magic.

Hook gave her a smug grin that was somehow lustful at the same time. "Did you really think we'd just sail to Neverland, waltz in and pick up the boy? Sorry lass, but not everything is that easy. Now, if you want me to show you easy, we could below deck and I'd show you how to scream."

Emma groaned. Why did they have to deal with this guy? If it wasn't for the fact that he was the only one with a ship to get Henry, she'd toss him overboard! Instead, Emma dealt with him the way she usually dealt with such people. She got up in the pirate's face. "I know it wouldn't be that easy, idiot. And would you kindly leave you suggestive comments to yourself? I just meant that Neverland seems to be influencing my thinking and I was wondering if was affecting anyone else." Once again, she fought the urge to throw the whole mission in the towel, so to speak. She had to keep reminding herself that Henry was worth the trouble.

Hook smiled, all smug again. "Oh, that. Did I forget to mention Neverland has a power on its own?"

Regina looked over at him and grinned ironically. "You know for a guy who hates the Dark One so much, you sound an awful lot like him. All you'd need is the "dearie", and I'd think that was him, back in the Enchanted Forest again." Despite the tension of the situation, almost everyone laughed, Rumple sounding surprisingly undark.

Hook, on the other hand, was appalled to be the butt of everyone else's joke. "I am nothing like that crocodile!" He looked around obviously trying to decide which of the idiots he should punch first. Finally, her predictably pushed his fist into Gold's. " Just be thankful that wasn't a Hook in the chest this time. Anyone else want some?" He sneered

"Hey," David (or was it Dad, now Emma wondered) said calmly coming in between the two old enemies. "This won't solve anything. We're here for Henry, not for old feuds. We need to start thinking about how we are going to find him."

"I think we should go in small groups. From my experience, and I think we can all save I've had a lot, a big group like ours will attract too much attention," Mr. Gold said reasonably.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to get on this island. It looks like it has a lot of potential," Regina said, almost hungrily.

Emma eyed Regina suspiciously. "Potential? I thought this was about rescuing Henry! If this is only about anything else, you can stay on the ship!"

David appeared to have had enough of Regina's games. He grabbed her shirt and put his fist in her face. "If this is just another one of your schemes, Regina, I'm going to put my fist down your throat! We saved you yesterday because we thought you were finally willing understand sacrifice. And because of Henry. But if you're not here for Henry at all, than I'm done giving you chances!"

Regina sighed in righteous anger. "I'll never be vindicated to you no matter what I do! Of course I want Henry back, it's not that! It's just…there's no way you'd ever understand!"

David obviously didn't believe any of that. He appeared to be trying to decide whether to shove his fist down her throat, as he said he would, or grab his favorite weapon from the Enchanted Forest and cut her head off.

Mary Margaret (or was she Mom now?) placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Charming, this isn't the way. But Regina, you better explain what you said earlier, or I agree with Emma. You stay on the ship!"

Regina sighed. "I think Miss Swan", she said Emma's name like it tasted bad, "said it best if you had paid any attention to your dear daughter. Something's influencing our thinking. And it was influencing me to be more interested in Neverland's magic than in finding Henry. So there you have it! I'm always more interested in magic than Henry!"

But it was Emma, surprisingly, who came to Regina's defense this time. At least she knew she wasn't the only one who was fighting Neverland's evil seduction. "No, Regina, that's not true. I think we're all going to have weaknesses this land is going to tempt us with. We're just going to have to keep reminding ourselves why we're here and who matters the most: Henry."

"Good, good, very good," commented Hook from the background. "I've got the anchor down, so we can go ashore, two at a time."

"I think we should go in small groups. From my experience, and I think we can all save I've had a lot, a big group like ours will attract too much attention," Mr. Gold said reasonably.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to get on this island. It looks like it has a lot of potential," Regina said, almost hungrily.

Emma eyed Regina suspiciously. "Potential? I thought this was about rescuing Henry! If this is only about anything else, you can stay on the ship!"

David appeared to have had enough of Regina's games. He grabbed her shirt and put his fist in her face. "If this is just another one of your schemes, Regina, I'm going to put my fist down your throat! We saved you yesterday because we thought you were finally willing understand sacrifice. And because of Henry. But if you're not here for Henry at all, than I'm done giving you chances!"

Regina sighed in righteous anger. "I'll never be vindicated to you no matter what I do! Of course I want Henry back, it's not that! It's just…there's no way you'd ever understand!"

David obviously didn't believe any of that. He appeared to be trying to decide whether to shove his fist down her throat, as he said he would, or grab his favorite weapon from the Enchanted Forest and cut her head off.

Mary Margaret (or was she Mom now?) placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Charming, this isn't the way. But Regina, you better explain what you said earlier, or I agree with Emma. You stay on the ship!"

Regina sighed. "I think Miss Swan", she said Emma's name like it tasted bad, "said it best if you had paid any attention to your dear daughter. Something's influencing our thinking. And it was influencing me to be more interested in Neverland's magic than in finding Henry. So there you have it! I'm always more interested in magic than Henry!"

But it was Emma, surprisingly, who came to Regina's defense this time. At least she knew she wasn't the only one who was fighting Neverland's evil seduction. "No, Regina, that's not true. I think we're all going to have weaknesses this land is going to tempt us with. We're just going to have to keep reminding ourselves why we're here and who matters the most: Henry."

"Good, good, very good," commented Hook from the background. "I've got the anchor down, so we can go ashore, two at a time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they all went ashore, they agreed to search in small groups within sight of each other. After all, this land was unknown to all of them. Even Hook, who spent many years sailing its cost line, had never actually set foot on the island. They needed to make sure none of them became lost, especially in a land full of seductive thoughts. Still, they also needed to cover as much ground possible. Who knew what was happening to Henry right now?

Therefore, Charming and Snow had taken the bushes, Emma and Gold had taken the beach, and Regina and the pirate had taken the rock pile. All locations could be seen from a distance. Charming was relieved that none of his family was working with Regina. Despite the fact that they had saved her recently and Regina herself had helped save Storybrooke, he had a very hard time trusting Regina.

In fact, thinking about everything the woman had done to Snow, from sending her black knights after her in the forest, to forcing her to eat a poison apple, to most recently ripping her heart out; Charming was still fighting the effort not to run over to Regina and slice off her head.

Snow looked at him carefully and shook her head as they continued to look through the bushes. She knew him so well. He had always had a harder time forgiving Regina than Snow did. In some ways, it was ironic, he supposed, since Regina's attacks were all focused on Snow and yet Snow could still forgive. But that was the problem. Charming had always had a much harder time forgiving attacks on his loved ones than attacks made to him specially. So, of course Snow knew he was having a hard time keeping peace with Regina.

Charming took a deep breath and knelt between two bushes, trying to look without rustling any of the leaves. They had all agreed they needed to look for Henry without attracting a lot of attention from whatever and whoever controlled the island. That meant, among other things, making as little noise as possible. He shook his head. They still weren't any closer to finding Henry. Should they continue further in the bushes or -

That train of thought was interrupted with two eager hands squeezing his bottom. "Snow!" he squealed.

"I love it when your butt is exposed like this, you know that? It's so sexy." Snow gave it another squeeze and a couple of good rubs.

Charming turned around and pulled her into his lap, giggling. He gave Snow's rear a good sized squeeze as well. "Really? Because I think yours is even sexier. Of course, you have so many other sexy parts. Let's see there are your breasts." He ran his hands over them accordingly, squeezing them gently. "And then there are you legs." He laid her down on the jungle floor so he could easily caress them as well. "Oh and let's not forget about your neck." He rubbed his hands gently on her neck, then exchanged hands for his lips as he covered neckline with butterfly kisses.

As soon as Charming's lips touched her, Snow began to moan and groan loudly. There was a reason why they weren't supposed to be making a lot of noise, right? It was something to do with Henry, right? Yeah, they were supposed to be looking for Henry. But that didn't really matter with Snow wrapped in his arms like this. They had plenty of people looking for Henry all ready.

"Oh and then of course, there's your mouth," Charming said as he continued mapping all of the wonderful sexy parts on his wife. Then he put his lips on hers and gave Snow a deep, wonderful kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back and slid one of her hands down to his bottom again. He made a mental note to show it off a little more for her if this was the reaction he got.

Finally breaking off for air, Charming grinned at Snow again as he began taking off her shirt. He almost had it off when Hook was suddenly right behind him. "So we've decided to move on…"the pirate began before noticing he had a nice view of Snow's breasts. "But I see you've got something a lot more interesting in front of you, mate. Carry on."

With that, their romantic moment was over and was replaced with so many different emotions Charming didn't know where to begin. Embarrassment at being caught in a private moment with his wife by a near stranger. Anger at the lustful pirate for daring to stare at his wife's breasts, even if Charming had made it easier by almost removing her shirt. And shame because they were supposed to be looking for Henry. Why had Henry suddenly not been that important?

Charming shook his head as he quickly helped Snow put her shirt back on. "No we're all set. And 'mate'? he added sarcastically as he got up. "Don't ever let me see you looking at her like that again." With that, he gave Hook a good punch in the jaw.

Hook got up, not appearing the least bit remorseful, and walked away. "We're heading up this way," he pointed to a hilly area of the island. "If you're still interested in joining us." He laughed.

Charming took a deep breath. Now he needed to fight the urge to cut off the pirate's head. The man expected to give all the orders, didn't take anything seriously, and wasn't even sorry for staring at Snow's breasts! Exactly why was it a bad idea to kill him, again?

But as he reached for his sword he saw Snow's face. Something was really bothering her. Figuring out her problem and helping her solve them would always be more important than dealing with a pirate. Or Regina, for that matter.

"Hey," he said softly as they walked toward the hills, alone but within sight of everyone else. "What's the matter?," taking her hand as they walked.

"Charming what happened back there?" she asked in a panicked voice. "How could we just…not care about finding Henry? I mean…not that it wasn't enjoyable," Snow added quickly. "But we both know there is a time and a place for that…and _this_ isn't it!"

"I think, as much as I hate to admit it, that Regina was right. Neverland seems to have seductive magic that temps you not to care about what we all know we should. For us, that's obviously giving into…activities that are inappropriate right now. I seem to also be tempted to use my sword on people that are supposed to be allies right now. We'll be okay. We'll just have to fight the temptation harder, now that we know it exists and what ours are." He squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her everything would be okay.

But Snow was not so easily convinced. "But what if it's not that easy? What about my blackening heart, Charming? What if this makes it worse? What if Regina was right and I do drive our family apart, starting with Henry!"

Charming shook his head. "Okay, as far as driving Henry away, that's Not. Going to. Happen. Because we are going to find him and he's going to be overjoyed to see us. Second of all, you saved Regina's life twice in Storybrooke! Your heart must be getting better. Heck, I'm the one resisting the urge to kill our allies, not you!" And any time you need my support to get through this, you've got it okay?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked, hoping it would give her more comfort.

Snow was quiet for rather a long time as they continued to head for the hills. As they appeared the bottom of them, she finally smiled. "Okay. You're right, as usual. Always the one to restore my hope and confidence." She gave him what was meant to be a peck on the lips, but wound up lasting several minutes.

When they brook apart, they grinned at each other. "This is probably the kind of thing we should be careful about, so it doesn't get out of hand again, huh?" Snow said, a little guiltily

"Yeah," Charming agreed, resisting the urge to give her another deep kiss. "I think we should take this one," "I think we should take this one," he added, pointing to the hill to the left of them. She nodded and they headed toward it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost nightfall in Neverland and there was still no sign of Henry. They had spent all day searching beaches, parts of the bushes, rock piles, and hills. It didn't help that all of them had to resist their temptations to forget about Henry.

Gold and Regina kept showing off how much better their magic worked in Neverland. Gold caused a tidal wave while he and Emma searched the beach and he laughed in triumph, saying how much higher and stronger it was than any he could create in Strorybrooke. Regina busted a least ten large rocks to smithereens from what Emma could see and then cackled, much as she would assume the evil queen would. Both of them lifted themselves at least four feet off the ground while the group had been searching the hills. Then instead of using their increased height to see if they could spot Henry, the two magical villains proceeded to have a competition on who could get the highest!

Meanwhile Emma's parents were apparently trying to resist simply jumping each other in a lust-filled frenzy every minute. David (Dad? She was trying to get used to that.) also threatened to kill Hook and Regina more times than she could count. Hook, despite agreeing to "be a part of something", when they left, didn't seem to care about anything at all except making fun of the rest of them. He also enjoyed making innuendo comments to both Emma and Mary (Mom? She was still working on that, too.). That, of course, only made David even more tempted to cut off Hook's head. The man already had several flesh wounds, curtsey of David.

Finally, there was Emma, who was tempted to spend all of her time lounging on the beach and eating local berries. Everything in her life was overwhelming right now. So why should she even bother? The Neverland berries she had found in the hills were very good. In fact, while Gold and Regina had their "self-levitation contest", Emma had been lying on the ground, munching on berries for close to an hour!

All of them, however, agreed that searching for Henry in the _dark_ in a strange land with evil magic was unwise. So they decided to camp for the night at the foot of the hills they had been searching. Emma was perfectly happy sharing all of the delicious berries.

Just as they finished eating, however, someone, or rather some people found them.

"YOU…ARE…NOT…WECOME…HERE! Voices bellowed from all around them. Everyone immediately went on offensive. David and Hook grabbed swords, Mary Margaret fitted her bow and arrow, Gold and Regina summoned magic, and Emma pointed her gun while preparing to summon magic as well.

Six figures stepped into the light from their fire. All wore black hoods and evil, lost faces. The tallest one seemed to be in charge, as he directly the others with gestures. Hook's eyes widened as he exclaimed "The Lost Boys!"

"Ah, so you've heard of us," the leader barked. "Then I think you should know Neverland is no place for adults. The Shadow will not be pleased. We will have to kill you."

Everything happened at once. Emma and Mary Margaret shot their gun and arrows, Gold and Regina let loose fires of magic, and David and Hook tried slashing the boys with swords. However, the Lost Boys also possessed magic and were able to dodge balls of fire, bullet, arrow, and swords by flying. As soon as they realized this, Gold and Regina automatically began levitating. Emma, recognizing that she also possessed magic, attempted to levitate as well. But just as all three became airborne and ready to attack, the Lost Boys landed back on the ground.

Unfortunately for the Lost Boys, however, the landed quite close to two men with swords and very fast reflexes. Hook and David began slashing at them immediately. Since they had just dodged magical attacks, the boys were not quite so quick. All of them went down, injured, within a couple of minutes.

While they were recovering, Emma thought this might be the best time to discuss Henry. There were still conscious but shouldn't be able to fight back, right? And these guys probably knew something.

David obviously agreed, although his approach was more subtle than the one Emma had in mind. "So we're looking for a boy, about ten years old. He may have been brought in by two adults, a man and a woman?"

But Emma never liked subtle. She wanted to know where her son was _now_. "Where. Is. Henry?" the blonde demanded.

One of the Lost Boys laughed as he stood up. His wounds had been completely healed. "I'm right here…Mom!" he mocked. Then he pulled down his hood and looked directly at Emma. Staring back at her, looking just as evil and lost as the rest of them, was Henry.

The rest of the boys had also recovered from their injuries. Apparently if you were a Lost Boy on Neverland, magic would simply restore injuries after a few minutes. After they all looked the faces of the group, the boys decided they had done enough for a day. They flew off cackling more evilly than the sounds Regina made as Evil Queen.

And Emma, although they all agreed to stay together, couldn't take it anymore. Rescuing Henry was hard. Harder than she had ever thought it would be. Not only were they in a strange land with questionable allies, but they were all battling their own temptations constantly. Still, Emma had been willing to do all of that, if it meant rescuing Henry. But it never occurred to her that Henry might not _want_ to be rescued.

So Emma ran to the beach where they had docked, crying. It was official. She had lost her son for good. Maybe they would let her spend the rest of her life here, lounging on the beach and eating wild berries. She'd make sure the Lost Boys understood she wouldn't get in their way. At least that way, she'd still be able to see Henry, sometimes, even if he wasn't really Henry anymore.

Causally, Emma took off her shoes and rubbed her feet in the sand. That felt good. Yes, at least this land had a beach. But Emma shook her head. Despite what the island's seductions tried to tell her, a beach was no substitute for having the _real_ Henry in her life. First Neal, now Henry, would it ever stop? She buried her face in her hands and began crying again.

Suddenly Emma felt David (or maybe it was Dad? Seriously, she was trying.) put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, this isn't over, you know."

"What do you mean?" Emma snapped. "He's a Lost Boy now! He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. He doesn't want any of us! He's got magic now, brothers, and adventure! What more could he want?"

"How about a mother?" David replied "Or a family? Isn't that what you wanted for twenty-eight years, no matter how much you told yourself otherwise?"

He had a point. No matter how much Emma had told herself she was better off alone, at the end of the day, Emma desperately wanted to find her family. Still…"But if that were true, why did he fly off with the Lost Boys?"

David (she really needed to work on calling him Dad) sighed. "I have a theory about that. We've all discovered Neverland is full of temptations designed to seduce you away from what's important, right?"

Emma nodded.

"So, isn't that probably what Henry's going through? We just need to help him fight it!"

Emma shook her head. He always seemed to have so much confidence in everything. That's not the way her life worked. "But even if that was true, he should still be able to resist joining them permanently! And did you hear that laugh? No, he's gone for good." She sighed. "I don' know why I'm surprised. I sent him away as a baby, so I never had much influence on him. Regina raised him, so it was only a matter of time before he turned dark."

Suddenly, she looked at David, her _father_ as she realized what she had said. _I sent him away as a baby, so I never had much influence on him_. Was she implying sending a child away was a direct result of turning to the dark side? Like her parents did? "Oh…um…I didn't mean…." She tried to apologize.

He waved her off. "Don't worry I know what you meant. But if that were true, he would have been evil when you met him, not the boy who wanted you to come to Storybrooke to break the curse. As far as why Henry appears to be "on the dark side," now, I don't know. It might be because he's still a child. Neverland _is_ supposed to be a place for children, after all."

Emma nodded skeptically. "Okay, but even if that's true, how does that help us get him to be _our_ Henry again?"

David (Dad! She needed to try to call him Dad!) smiled at him. "I've had experience with bring a person on the "dark side" back to who they really are. You need to show that person that you love them, even if they don't want hear it. You need to tell him you love him, even though he won't want to hear it. We all do. Let's find him and talk to him. We'll all show him love."

Emma thought the theory sounded a little far-fetched, but it was still better than accepting Henry would never be Henry again. And hadn't they beaten impossible odds before? She stood up. "Hey, thanks…Dad." She smiled at him.

Charming couldn't believe how well his talk with Emma had gone. Of course he believed what he had told her about saving Henry. But he and Emma didn't usually have deep one – on – one conversations.

So when Snow had suggested that Charming should be the one to talk to her, he was nervous. But she had insisted he was still the best one for this parenting job. "No one has more faith in good winning than you do, Charming. No one can reassure me better than you, and we need that reassurance for Emma right now. And besides, you're the one who has experience bringing people back from "the dark side", right?

Charming had been confused for minute. Who was she talking about? Gold? While they got along better now, he wasn't sure Gold was really "back from dark side." But when Snow had tapped his shoulder, he understood. As Charming remembered the time he brought his wife back "from the dark side", he had gone to find Emma.

Now Emma had not only listened to him, but had called him Dad again. And they would get Henry back soon. Charming was feeling wonderful.

All of their party had agreed looking for the Lost Boys was pointless, now that they knew Henry was among them. Henry would see it as an attack. And they had to be very careful not to attack any of the boys this time. Henry would never learn to trust his family again if they kept attacking him and his…brothers. They would wait until the Lost Boys found them again, figuring they would find their group at night, as the boys had before.

So they waited. And waited. And waited. All the while, they tried to resist temptations of power of magic competitions, killing each other, and the like. At least if he and Snow wanted to be intimate (which they did all the time), they were able do so privately today, as they were not required to look for Henry. However, Charming and Snow eventually ran out of stamina for that. They spent the rest of the day attached at the lip and tongue, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

Now, however it was night. Supper was done, so where were those Lost Boys? What if they didn't come tonight after all?

Suddenly they heard that evil cackling again in the distance. All of them stood up slowly. They needed to be careful. While they wanted to stand their ground, they didn't want to make Henry mistrust them more than he apparently already did.

The Lost Boys slowly came into view, talking amongst themselves. "Shadow says they must be gone by tonight or else," Charming heard from the leader. The others nodded. Interesting, he thought to himself. The leader of these "Lost Boys" still answered to someone else. That could be important to know later.

As the Lost Boys flew into full view, Charming and everyone in their group made a big show of dropping their weapons and holding their empty hands up. "We're not here to hurt you, Henry…or you're…friends."

"Great!" the Lost Boys replied. "Then we'll have even less trouble killing you then!" With that all the Lost Boys flew straight at the group with swords. All of them were stabbed. Some were hit in the shoulder, some in the leg, and Hook was hit in the foot. As Gold moved to use magic to heal his injuries, Charming grabbed him and shook his head. "You can't do that. We have to appear as non-threatening as possible!" he whispered. "That means making sure Henry and the rest of the Lost Boys know we are willing to be attacked and not fight back."

Gold shook his head. "I'm not fighting back, Prince" he whispered back sarcastically. "I'm just healing myself!" He moved to heal with magic again.

But Charming stopped him again. "No! Any use of magic, even just healing, will be seen as a potential for attack to them… To Henry," he added. "This has to be done very carefully," and under his breath he added, "I've done this before, thanks to you." Gold sighed, looking disgusted, but eventually put his hand down.

As the Lost Boys prepared to stab them again, Charming called out, "You're getting really good with a sword, Henry! I remember all the times we practiced together!" Talking about their pasts hadn't worked with Snow at all, but he figured it was worth a shot with Henry. After all, if he remembered Emma as his mother, he must remember other things, right?"

For a second, something seemed to flash in Henry's eyes. It was working! Then Henry's face turned evil again. "Yeah, and I remember all the times you wanted to kill my adoptive mother, too!" Henry raised his sword again and aimed it at his grandfather's head.

Charming gulped but remembered his advice to Gold. They could not appear on the offensive at all. That meant letting his grandson slice off his head if he had to, just as he had been prepared for Snow's arrow to kill him.

Snow looked horrified at the situation. Charming knew she wanted a way save him and Henry, at the same time. She called out, "You were right Henry. We never should have tried to kill Regina. That's not the way good people behave. And you knew how we were supposed to behave, didn't you? Because of the book I gave you? You know Henry, you're the one who figured out what was going on in Storybrooke under the curse. You saved us, just as much as Emma did."

Something in Henry's eyes flashed again for a second. This was working! Henry was going to be Henry again! They just had to keep reminding him of whom he was and ways they showed their love for him. Then Henry aimed his sword at Regina. "Oh yes, the curse. I remember that. I was the only one who knew what was going on. And you made sure no one listened to me!"

Regina looked scarred. Several times she seemed ready to use magic, but seemed to think better of it. "You were right Henry; I never should have made everyone think you were crazy. But you know what? You make me want to be good again. I'm not attacking your grandparents or the rest of the town, because of you." She glanced at the gash on her leg. Oh that hurt! Would it really be a problem to heal herself? Since when had Regina actually listened to the Prince, anyway? She looked at Henry. Since it was about getting Henry back, of course.

Something in Henry's eyes flashed again, this time battling for control. Then he aimed his sword at Emma. "What about you, Mom?" He said the word mockingly again, as he had the night before. You tried to kill my other Mom too! And you lied to me about my father!"

Emma appeared to understand what she was supposed to do, now. She stood up as she moaned in pain, gosh standing after being stabbed in the foot really hurt! But she needed to allow Henry to have a good shot at hitting her, but talked to him so maybe he wouldn't attack her. "I know Henry, and I'm sorry about that. But I saved your other Mom, too by helping her with the failsafe. I let you spend time with your father before he…was gone. And I tried to save him, Henry! I did!" Her voice almost broke as she thought about Neal. But then she seemed to remember saving Henry.

"But Henry, what about all the good times we've had? We read the book together; we got ice cream, we shared a room! Because I love you, Henry. And that means I want to spend time with you. You know what? I'd even spend time with you if you wanted to stay here."

This time, Henry seemed to really struggle with his dark side. Several times he almost put down his sword. As he was doing so, Gold spoke up. "You know, you're my grandson, now too Henry. I know I have a dark past, but I'd like to think I can get past that, too because of you. I lost Bae because of the dark side, so maybe I can make that I up with you. I hope so, but you'll have to help me. Can you do that?"

At that, Henry finally put down the sword landed among them. Among his family. He took off his black hooded outfit and gave them all hugs. "Thank you for bringing me back!"

The rest of the Lost Boys, however were less than pleased with this result. "You were supposed to dispose of them, newcomer," they snarled. "You belong to Shadow now, which means you're one of us. You can't leave!"

The rest of the Lost Boys moved to attack the group again. The group raised weapons the best they could despite their wounds now that they had Henry back. The leader of the Lost Boys however, seemed to be struggling with something himself as he moved to attack. He focused on Gold, with his sword out. "Papa!" he snarled.

Gold was so shocked he actually fainted, whispering "Bae!" as he hit the ground.

Emma was pretty close to fainting herself. The shocks just kept coming. First Henry had been one of the Lost Boys, now Neal too? How was that even possible? Even though he looked a little older than the others, he obviously wasn't an adult. Still, one thing was certain. If the leader of the Lost Boys really was Neal, there was no way she could kill him. She put down the sword and the gun again.

However, the rest of their allies continued to aim their weapons at the Lost Boys. The Lost Boys also continued to attack with swords and magic. The battle was getting bloodier by the minute on both sides. How was she going to prevent Neal from getting killed? Was it even worth it?

Emma recalled what her parents had encouraged her to save Regina in Storybrooke. She recalled what they had just done for Henry. That's what she needed now. The strength, the belief her parents had that things would be okay if she made the right decision. Could she really do this? She took a deep breath and yelled, "No! That's Neal up there! I don't know how or why but it's him! Henry's father! I thought I lost him before but I won't lose him again!"

Everyone paused for a minute, thinking about this. Regina shook her head. "But that doesn't change the fact that they're still trying to kill us. We're just defending ourselves." Everyone else nodded in agreement, although David and Mary Margaret did some more reluctantly.

But Henry screamed, "No! How many times do I have to tell you guys not to kill people in my family? That's my father! If you brought me back, couldn't you bring him back, too?"

Emma had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. Whatever magic was controlling Neal was stronger, since it also changed him back into a child. But she still couldn't see him killed. Still, Henry's pleas seemed to work, as the rest of the group put down their weapons as well.

Still, Henry was right. Talking had worked on Henry. What could it hurt to try? "Neal! Come back to us! Your son needs you! I need you! I…love you, Neal."

Neal, the leader of the Lost Boys, looked at her in confusion. "Who's Neal! You must be trying to trick me like you did that other boy! To take me away from my family! The Shadow will not be pleased." Then he aimed his sword directly at Emma. Fortunately, she was able to dodge it that time. Well, that was the end of that idea. She knew it probably wouldn't work anyway. But why did she have to keep realizing she loved Neal only to lose him all over again?

However, the Lost Boys, including their leader, still had no problems trying to kill them as well as Henry. So somehow the group had to dodge being hit with swords or magic and protect Henry, all while not attacking at all themselves. It was tiring and it hurt since most of them already had flesh wounds. Emma was beginning to wonder if this was going to work. She would never kill Neal, but if it meant protecting Henry…

But just when Emma wondered if they should try something different to protect Henry, the Lost Boys decided they had had enough. "This is getting boring. We're tired. We'll give until tomorrow night to leave, or _we will_ kill all of you!" Then they cackled evilly again and flew off into the night.

Hook tried to get up and moaned in pain. "We should probably try to – ouch – get back to the Jolly Roger. If we can make it before tomorrow night, we should be safe." Everyone else nodded in agreement, including Emma. While she couldn't kill or watch Neal be killed, she didn't think they could save him without risking Henry. That was not something she was willing to do. And that was if they could save Neal in the first place, which she doubted.

Just then, Gold finally woke up. "Bae! That was Bae!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I heard. I still don't understand how, but...Anyway we agreed not to kill him, but we have to get off this island before him and the rest of the Lost Boys come back tomorrow night to kill us _and_ Henry."

Gold nodded, still apparently recovering from shock.

David (Dad! He was Dad!) announced, "Okay, but if we're going to get back to the Jolly Roger we all need to have these wounds treated first. Gold, can you heal?"

He shook his head. "I'm not strong enough yet."

Reluctantly, David (Dad! Dad! Dad!) looked at Regina, who also shook her head. "Then we need to find some materials here. Anyone got alcohol on them?"

Everyone was quiet for a second. Just when Emma was going to ask what other options they had in Neverland, Hook sighed and held up a small bottle. "I don't think it will be enough for everyone, though mate. Maybe I should use it first, considering more than half of mine are from you, mate!"

David (No, Dad!) sighed. "Listen, this isn't really the time to get into this, 'mate.' None of us are going to be able to get back to your ship in time without proper treatment, okay? Everyone, just use a little on their biggest cuts and we should have enough."

They all did so, then Mary Margaret and David (Mom and Dad! Could she get used to that?) showed everyone how to bandage wounds with leaves and their own clothing. Regrettably, by then, everyone was exhausted. Though they needed to return to the Jolly Roger as soon as possible they all agreed they needed sleep more.

The next day, they all got up and ate some more berries, eager to be on their way. The good news was that Gold, Regina, and even Emma were able to heal everyone's wounds with magic. Unfortunately, the temptations they all faced in Neverland returned, now that they were no longer fighting the Lost Boys. Gold and Regina continued their magical competitions. Hook still didn't seem to care about anything except ridicule and lusting after the women. Emma's parents continued making out every time she turned around and did more than that sometimes as well. Her father still bruised Hook and Regina on a regular basis. Emma still became overwhelmed and depressed and wanted to give up, especially after losing Neal all over again.

To make matters worse, now Henry was with them and under Neverland's evil spell, too. They constantly had to reassure him they did love him, that they were sorry for trying to kill each other, for lying to him, and for leaving Neal behind. Several times he threatened to return to the Lost Boys that night. Once he even tried to run away.

The result was they were not able to get to the Jolly Roger by nightfall. They considered making a run for it, but decided since they didn't know the land well, that could be disastrous. What if they got lost? Maybe they could hide from the Lost Boys, or at least hide Henry.

Gold, however, was having second thoughts about leaving without trying to talk to his son again. "I waited centuries to find my son! Centuries! And I got what, a month with him when he wouldn't even talk to me? Why couldn't we try again?"

Emma shook her head. "I tried that last night. He doesn't remember anything. I don't want to leave him, either but I'm not putting Henry in the middle of a battle again!" Then she added, thoughtfully, "What I don't understand is why he's suddenly a child again. I mean, I know he fell through a portal, so he could've come here that way, but how does that make him a kid?"

Everyone shrugged. Henry's inquisitive mind however, contemplated it for a few minutes. "He's been here before! Remember how he was able to steer the ship, Mom? And he told me 'Neverland isn't what you think it is.' So if he's been here before, maybe that's what caused him to change into a kid?"

Everyone nodded. Henry's theory made as much sense as anything else. "But if that's the case, he left once before, too. Couldn't he do the same thing again?" Gold asked, pleading.

David shook his head. "He's forgotten his memories. That's more complicated. He won't turn back into an adult and leave until he remembers. And the only one who could restore them would be..." He took a deep breath. "Emma."

Emma shook her head, "Why? Because of the whole 'savior' thing again? Well, like I said. I tried that last night, and it didn't work. I'm not happy about it, but there's nothing we can do."

David shook his head again, "No, Emma that's not what I meant. It's just…last night you told Neal you loved him. Did you mean it or were you just trying to get him to stop attacking?"

"Of course I meant it!" she exclaimed. "That's what makes this so hard! I just found him again, just realized I loved him again, and now we have to leave him!"

David took a deep breath, "No there is a way you can restore him. But you see it has to be you. And actually Gold, or rather_Rumpelstiltskin would know that, wouldn't you? Because what restores memories, Rumplestiltskin especially when someone has darkness?" He was speaking with increasing hostility towards Gold. Emma had a feeling that there was a specific memory he was referring to that involved him Gold, and her mother. And not a pleasant one. _

Gold nodded understanding and replied, "true love's kiss."

Emma nodded. "You have to be kidding me! How am I supposed to kiss someone who flies around with a sword trying to kill me."

"You have to get him to see the person he fell in love with, Emma," Gold replied. "And then he'll come back to us."

"Although, word of warning," Mary Margaret added, "Don't try to kiss him. It'll just make him angrier. Make him want to kiss you." She glanced at David an smirked as she said that, and he smiled back at her. There was a story in there about them. She wondered if it was in Henry's book. Maybe she'd read it when she got home.

In the meantime, could she do this? Convince Neal to kiss her? The price for failing meant her death, and possibly the death of the rest of the group. Still what was the price for not trying? Gold would be angry, and he could be scary when he was angry. Henry would lose a father. And she would lose the only man she ever loved, all over again. Besides, they were stuck on the island again. Who was to say the Lost Boys wouldn't find them again. If she did it this way, they could hide Henry while the boys concentrated on her.

"Okay," she agreed. "How does this work again?"

"Well" David said slowly, "How did it happen the first time?" He appeared to be uncomfortable with the question. Emma realized this was still her father talking. And her Dad didn't really want to think about her his little girl involved in romances, although he was big enough to put that aside to help her get Neal back. She smiled at him.

However, Emma's past with Neal wasn't something she necessarily wanted to share with her parents. They had been thieves who ripped off convince stores, for goodness sakes! "Well..." she replied slowly. "It was sort of a partnership. We tried to take care of each other when no one else would."

Her Dad nodded. "Then that's what you need to do here."

Was he forgetting something? "Here, Neal is the leader of the Lost Boys, though! The only partnership he'd be interested in is how to kill my family! That's definitely not something I want!"

"Well, we appreciate that, but there has to be something else you can help with. Talk to him, Emma. Find a new partnership."

"Bae doesn't like magic, Emma. He never did. If you can get him to understand what Neverland's magic is…maybe that's your partnership. He must have left the island once. You can get him to do it again. For me…and for you," Gold added.

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. "We have to make sure we hide Henry, though."

Regina nodded. "I'll take care of him."

David (Dad! Hadn't she established this already?) bristled at Regina but nodded.

So they selected an area to wait for the Lost Boys, figuring they would find their group, just as they had the last two nights. Then they selected a part of the forest that was hidden by a ravine for Regina and Henry to hide.

Just as they predicted the Lost Boys, including their leader, soon appeared with swords outstretched toward their group. "This is it! Now you die!" They all exclaimed. "In the name of Shadow!" With that they attacked and everyone including Emma received another wound.

Emma stared at her arm. Gosh that hurt. Was she going to be able to finish her task before she bled to death? She knew she couldn't use magic to heal herself, even rudimentarily. Neal would never accept her if she did that.

As he and the Lost Boys flew up, getting ready to attack again, Emma knew this was her cue. She looked right at the one she knew was Neal and said, "Why are you using magic? I know you don't like magic. That's why your father left you, magic right?"

Just has Henry had the night before, Neal's eyes flashed for an instant. Then his face turned evil again. "That maybe now I work for Shadow, and he wants all of you dead!" He and the other Lost Boys slashed through all their skin again. This time Emma ended up with a wound on her other arm, although it wasn't quite so deep.

She sighed. This was never going to work. Who was Shadow, anyway? Maybe whoever controls all the seductive magic on the island? Could she get this Neal to understand that?

"Listen", she tried again. "This Shadow is controlling your thoughts. Making you believe you want to be here when I know you really don't. It's powerful, just like your father was. Is that really something you want to work for? Help me find a way off this island before your Shadow comes!"

Neal struggled with this idea for a minute. He looked at her. Then he looked at the rest of the Lost Boys. Finally he said, "Okay I'll try but we have to make it quick. If Shadow finds out I'm trying to leave, especially since I'm also working with you…I don't want to think about it." Then he took Emma's hand.

And with that, Neal and Emma were partners again.

Emma had no idea what to look for to find their way home, but if Neal had been here before, he must have found one before, right? Anyway, if they were working together, he wouldn't be trying to kill her or the rest of her family. And maybe, just maybe her Dad was right and Neal would come back to her.

She glanced in the other direction. Hopefully her family would be able to handle the rest of the Lost Boys. In the meantime, Emma looked at the cuts on her arm. She wouldn't be able to use alcohol on them this time, but hopefully she could make herself a rudimentary bandage. There, at least she wouldn't bleed to death now.

"So what are we looking for and how can we find it in the dark?" Neal asked.

Good question. "Um…well, I've heard of enchanted trees being used as portals" Emma replied, thinking about the wardrobe from Fairy Tale Land. "Or maybe beans? I guess we'll just have to try our best."

"Okay, but how do we find an enchanted tree? Is it going to walk up and say hello?" Neal joked.

Emma laughed too. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed. Before Henry was kidnapped, definitely. But even before that, her life was so intense…did she laugh?

She walked around quietly, so not to call attention to the other Lost Boys or this "Shadow." Then she began feeling some of the trees. "I don't know. Maybe it's made out of silver or something?"

Neal grinned, feeling around the trees as well. "If it was made out of silver, maybe we could use it as a mirror! Just think, a vanity right in the middle of Neverland!"

Emma laughed at that, too doubling over, right _on top_ of Neal. Gosh, he was _so close_. She looked at his face. Should she? But she remembered her mother's advice, "Let him kiss you." She supposed her mother was something of an expert on the whole True Love's Kiss thing. So she waited. And waited. Would he?

But Neal got up, saying "We need to get going. We've still got to find this portal before Shadow finds us."

She nodded. He was right.

So they continued looking for more enchanted trees, although neither had any idea what they would look like. There were beans, too, Emma knew, but they were so small she figured those would be impossible to find.

Emma had no idea what to look for to find their way home, but if Neal had been here before, he must have found one before, right? Anyway, if they were working together, he wouldn't be trying to kill her or the rest of her family. And maybe, just maybe her Dad was right and Neal would come back to her.

She glanced in the other direction. Hopefully her family would be able to handle the rest of the Lost Boys. In the meantime, Emma looked at the cuts on her arm. She wouldn't be able to use alcohol on them this time, but hopefully she could make herself a rudimentary bandage. There, at least she wouldn't bleed to death now.

"So what are we looking for and how can we find it in the dark?" Neal asked.

Good question. "Um…well, I've heard of enchanted trees being used as portals" Emma replied, thinking about the wardrobe from Fairy Tale Land. "Or maybe beans? I guess we'll just have to try our best."

"Okay, but how do we find an enchanted tree? Is it going to walk up and say hello?" Neal joked.

Emma laughed too. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed. Before Henry was kidnapped, definitely. But even before that, her life was so intense…did she laugh?

She walked around quietly, so not to call attention to the other Lost Boys or this "Shadow." Then she began feeling some of the trees. "I don't know. Maybe it's made out of silver or something?"

Neal grinned, feeling around the trees as well. "If it was made out of silver, maybe we could use it as a mirror! Just think, a vanity right in the middle of Neverland!"

Emma laughed at that, too doubling over, right _on top_ of Neal. Gosh, he was _so close_. She looked at his face. Should she? But she remembered her mother's advice, "Let him kiss you." She supposed her mother was something of an expert on the whole True Love's Kiss thing. So she waited. And waited. Would he?

But Neal got up, saying "We need to get going. We've still got to find this portal before Shadow finds us."

She nodded. He was right.

So they continued looking for more enchanted trees, although neither had any idea what they would look like. There were beans, too, Emma knew, but they were so small she figured those would be impossible to find.

Then as Emma took another step, she tripped on a big root and hit the ground. "Ouch!" Then everything went black.

When she came to, Neal was cradling her in his arms. "Are you okay? Is it your arm? I'm sorry I did that! I can't believe I attacked you!" He was almost sobbing.

"Hey", she replied, "It's okay. I just got the wind knocked out of me when I hit that big root. My arm…well it still hurts, but I stopped the bleeding, so I think it'll be fine."

"Still," he caressed her arm softly, "It's hurting because of something I did. How can I make it up to you?"

"By finding that portal," Emma replied dryly.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But how about this?" With that, he kissed her.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Neal exclaimed "Emma!" and gave her a hug and another kiss.

Emma stared at Neal in disbelief. It had actually worked? She knew her father had said it would but…Emma had a hard time trusting things like magic and True Love's Kiss. Still, now she had Neal back, and Henry had a Dad again.

"So, how's Henry?"

"Okay, I guess. Last night he was one of your 'Lost Boys' oddly enough, but we got him back, too. Regina's watching him well the others are dealing with the rest of the Lost Boys."

Neal nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Well…yes, but we've still got to find a way home! How did you get home when you were here before? You were here before, right?"

"Uh – huh", he replied, "but that was a long time ago. I don't know if I can remember…Beans! That's what it was! Beans!"

"Okay, do you remember where they were? Hopefully there's still some there."

"At the foot of one of these trees…" He looked around all of the trees they had just searched when they were looking for enchanted trees. Emma joined him.

"I don't know" Neal said much later. "I really can't remember. But I'm tired."

"Wait" Emma said. "What's that noise?" Yelling and screaming and cries of extreme pain could be heard in the distance. "Maybe the others could use some help.'

Neal nodded. "Come on. Let's go. Wait first," he paused and took of his dark "Lost Boy" cloak, which come to think of it, had shrunk considerably since he was an adult again.

Then they ran towards the battle. The Lost Boys had everyone beaten down by fatigue and injury, although the group still tried to attack anyway.

Emma and Neal were tired to, but at least they hadn't been fighting a battle. So Emma held out a sword and a gun, and took out some of the Lost Boys. Neal also tired to help by using a sword. As the Lost Boys paused to rejuvenate themselves again, they happened to look at the foot of a nearby tree. Beans!

Neal raced across the ground to grab one as Emma continued to battle the Lost Boys. She was almost able to declare victory when a presence appeared, darker than the Lost Boys, and Cora combined. This must be Shadow. Emma gulped. It wasn't human! How was she supposed to fight it? With magic? She didn't know how!

As Emma tried to summon her magic, Henry suddenly appeared. "I can help! I can! And you need help!" He had obviously ran away from Regina.

Under the circumstances, Neal decided there was only one thing to do. He threw one of the magic beans on the ground and grabbed Henry. Then he jumped in. The rest of the party were able to make it to the portal as well, despite their flesh wounds as well as Regina, who came out of their hiding place screaming, "Henry!"

Except David and Mary Margaret that is. David was unconscious and Mary Margaret wouldn't leave him. "Why is this always happening to us?" she sobbed over his body.

Emma eyed the Shadow as it came closer. "Listen, I think I can heal him with magic, but you've got to get out of here before the portal closes, okay?"

"But then you'll both be stuck here Emma!" Mary Margaret shrieked.

"No! There are more beans! Now go! What happened to that faith you're always talking about?

Mary Margaret looked at Emma and David again, with her face broken. Then she ran off to the portal and jumped in just before it closed.

Okay, so how was she supposed to defeat Shadow on her own? She was the least experienced in magic among their group. Still, she had defeated Cora on her own back in the Enchanted Forest. How did she do that? She thought about how she had to protect David, who was unconscious. Because she had promised her mother. Because she couldn't let her father die. Because he had showed her how to get Neal back.

Then she raised her hands and aimed them at the Shadow.

Nothing happened except the Shadow came closer. Now what? The Shadow looked at her with deadly eyes. She thought about how much she loved her family again, and how they all gave her strength. Now she needed to be that strength. She shoved her hands at Shadow and it disappeared!

For now anyway. Cora had come back, so how soon would Shadow be back? What if she brought it to Storybrooke by mistake? She should get a portal open for her and David right away. But she had promised her mother she would heal him first! What if he died before they got home? Horrified, she tried healing him.

Nothing happened.

She thought about how much she loved her family and how much they loved David. She thought about how much she loved her Dad.

The healing began. Dad woke up, saying "Huh? Snow?"

"You'll see her in a minute. Can you get up? That Shadow may be coming back."

Dad did get up, although with difficulty. Apparently she hadn't healed all of his injuries. She grabbed a bean and they went through, although it was not easy, as Dad couldn't really jump.

**So what did you think? Comments on the Neverland chapter?**

**I do hope some of you will give the rest of the story a chance. As I had said it will be all in Emma and David/Charming's POV, so any Once fan should understand.**

**I have a question for those readers who will read rest of the story, too. How do you think Emma will react toward her father when she gets to the Fading Lands? Will she put up her walls again because she's so overwhelmed/confused? Or will she lean on the one person she knows she can trust? I'd be interested to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once Upon a Time**_** or the miniseries **_**Tairen Soul**_**.**

**This is the beginning of the **_**Tairen Soul**_** portion of the story. Please remember any Once fan should be able to understand it.**

**I had been hoping to get some feedback, so I could get some ideas on how to pursue this chapter, but unfortunately I didn't. So, quite frankly, I'm just winging it, here. **

**I would appreciate it if my readers would start giving me feedback, with either reviews or PMs if you prefer. I really need advice on what needs clarification, more detail, less detail, etc. What do you like? What don't you like? My story will improve and more people can enjoy it if I get some help from you.**

**Also, I still hope to find a beta, so if you are interested, please PM me. Don't worry if you aren't familiar with the **_**Tairen Soul**_** miniseries, as I am trying to write this for an audience who isn't familiar with that story. Although if you have read **_**Tairen Soul,**_** that's okay, too.**

Charming opened his eyes slowly. His shoulder and legs were still sore. Emma had healed him enough so the bleeding stopped, and he could walk to the portal they had gone through. But the injuries were still there, and he definitely felt them.

Still, there were other things that were more important than his sore limbs. Where was Henry? Where was Snow? He took in the bright scenery; it was daytime here, and suddenly realized that they weren't in Storybrooke. With the element of magic in the air, Charming's first thought was that they were back in the Enchanted Forest. He broke into a grin, thinking they were finally home!

Then he began reflecting on all the people left in Storybrooke. People like Gold's Belle and their family's good friend, Ruby. The dwarves, who were so loyal to him and Snow, were also still in Storybrooke. The dwarves had grown the beans for them, and they had wanted to come home as much as he did, if not more. Could they bring them to the Enchanted Forest from here or would they have to return to Storybrooke first?

Emma, on the other hand, wasn't as happy to be back in the Enchanted Forest. "Are you kidding me!" she exclaimed. "Again! Just what I need, more ogres!" She glanced around, probably trying to make sure there weren't any nearby. "Where's everybody else, anyway?" she added, confused.

Come to think of it, Charming wondered that himself. If they all went through the portal, Snow, Henry, and the rest should be close by, right? Still, the others had gone through before he and Emma did, so maybe they had moved on, looking for food or shelter. "Don't worry, we'll find them," he replied confidently. He moved to get up, and bit back a groan. His legs still hurt quite a bit.

Charming and Emma looked around, wondering which direction the others may have taken. Come to think of it, in what part of the Enchanted Forest were they? There was large river nearby, and some mountains in the distance, but no forest. Of course, Charming hadn't traveled all over the Enchanted Forest, but between the wars with George and Regina, he had seen quite a bit, and this wasn't familiar. Well, no matter.

Suddenly, Emma seemed to notice something, as she turned around sharply. A couple appeared to be arguing nearby. The woman had long dark hair, although not as dark as Snow's, and wore leather traveling clothes. The man had short brown hair, and wore leather as well.

"David, I don't understand what they're saying! Is there more than one language in this land of yours?"

"Some of the distant realms, yes…but…" his voice trailed off, confused. It was true some distant realms spoke other languages, but something still felt off. And why was Emma calling him 'David' again, anyway? She had finally started calling him Dad when they left Neverland.

Eventually, the couple seemed to reach a decision and disappeared. Emma turned back to him, "Should we follow them? They might lead us to some answers. Maybe they know where everyone else is!"

Charming thought for a minute. She had a point, but could they trust the newcomers? Who were they? He had never seen them before and had no idea who they might be. Plus, what if Snow and Henry were in the opposite direction? "Maybe we should follow the river," he replied, pointing the other way. If Henry and…" What should he call his wife to Emma? He had been calling her Mary Margaret in Storybrooke before, but since leaving he was calling her Snow again. Plus, Emma had been calling him Dad before. Should he call her "your mother"?

"Yeah, that's a good idea", Emma agreed, interrupting him before he could finish his sentence. Apparently Emma wasn't sure what to call Snow, either. It made him sad, but at least they agreed to follow the river.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They must be in a very different part of the Enchanted Forest than she had been before, Emma thought to herself. There were no forests nearby at all. Furthermore, those people had been speaking a foreign language. For all the trouble she had with the Enchanted Forest before, it had been comforting that everyone she encountered from Mulan and Aurora, to Anton, to Hook, and even Cora, had all spoken English. Did anyone speak English in this part of the Enchanted Forest? Was it possible she and David could find Mulan and Aurora again? For all the clashes with the women, they had really helped her and Mary Margaret.

Speaking of Mary Margaret, she really hoped to see her again soon. And she desperately needed to see Henry. Henry, her little adventurer who never understood not to rush right into danger. Not to mention Neal, who she had just found all over again. Gold and Regina, she supposed were important, too, in some ways. Hopefully David was right, and they were following the river, too. Everyone needs water, right?

She glanced back at David, suddenly realizing he was moving a few steps behind her. That was unusual for him. In the time she had gotten to know David since the Curse broke, Emma knew David walked in the front of a group, or at least beside someone. He was a leader, not a follower. So what was wrong? She turned around and looked at him. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Emma," he replied a little too quickly. "I just want to find them. Let's get a move on."

"For someone who wants to 'get a move on', you're not moving very fast. What is it?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," David replied firmly.

"Okay, if it's something that's going to prevent us from getting to everyone else as soon as we'd like, it's certainly something for me to be concerned with. What. Is. It?"

"I'll just try to walk faster. Don't worry."

Emma didn't like the sound of that at all. She had promised Mary Margaret she'd take care of him. Still, explaining this all to him made her extremely uncomfortable. Being back in the Enchanted Forest, having to worry about Ogres again, dealing with the possibility that they may not find someone who spoke English, and being away from the rest of their group, was all overwhelming enough. She wanted some emotional space from him to deal with everything. So even though it made her feel guilty, she kept walking.

As Emma looked at the ground, she noticed another odd thing. There was very little grass. For all the Enchanted Forest's problems before, it did grow vegetation. Here, there were some flowers, beautiful flowers with six white petals and pink centers. The stems of all things were also pink. Emma thought that was odd. She had never seen or heard of a flower with a pink stem before, but she supposed this land _was_ magical. Still besides the flowers dotting the landscape, there were no grasses, clover, trees, or bushes. Maybe this area was worse off than the part she and Mary Margaret had been through. Hopefully that would mean fewer ogres, but she wasn't holding her breath.

They continued to walk alone the river for a while. Emma really hoped they would find everyone else soon. Why were they always being split up, anyway? It was getting tiring. Actually, Emma was getting tired. But where was Henry? Was he okay? What if he needed her help? What if Neal needed her again? As Emma pondered these issues, she suddenly heard a thump.

Confused, she turned toward the sound and found David…lying on the ground, passed out. Horrified she ran the few feet back to him. Fortunately, he was still breathing, but what was wrong with him? Was he just over tired? They had should have taken a break to sleep before. Was it his injuries? Was there something else wrong she didn't even know about?

She knew she should have insisted he tell her what was wrong before. Screw her problems dealing with emotions! What if something was really wrong? What if he didn't wake up? How would she tell Mary Margaret? Emma had said she'd take care of him! How would Henry react, who almost iodized his grandfather? Emma refused to think about how David dying or suffering a serious injury would affect her.

Emma stared at David for a few minutes. What should she do? She glanced at the river. Could she wake him by splashing water on his face?

Just as she was about to try, two huge winged cat creatures appeared overhead. One was jet black and the other was a vibrant red. Both had golden wings and each spanned bigger than a horse. What on Earth? Were they anything like ogres? How would they attack? Should she use David's sword to defend them? How about her gun, which she was a lot more comfortable with?

As Emma pondered the problem the cat creatures landed on the ground and shifted into humans. The black cat became a tall, handsome man with black hair. The red cat became a beautiful woman with long, curly red hair. Okay, so they weren't like ogres, but they were shape shifters. While, she had defeated Cora with magic before, could she do the same with these two? Emma took a deep breath and thought of David, unconscious and unable to defend himself. She thought of Henry, and Neal, and Mary Margaret, and how they all needed her alive. Something blasted from inside her and pushed them back a few feet.

Unfortunately, it wasn't much of an attack, as the two shape shifters simply walked right back where they were. Now what? Should she try magic again? She wasn't very good at it, obviously, since she really didn't know what she was doing. Or should she try a weapon? If she remembered correctly, weapons hadn't worked very well on Cora, although they had worked somewhat on the Lost Boys, so they might work.

Emma moved to get David's sword, figuring a sword was probably better in a magical land, she paused. She still didn't know what was wrong with David. What if moving him made him worse? She reached for her gun, yelling, "Stay back or I'll shoot!" but as she did the woman called out, "Don't worry. It's okay, we won't hurt you," very calmly.

Emma was suspicious of this; after all they were shape shifters! But she did always know when someone was lying, and she knew the woman at least, was telling the truth. Actually, as she continued to stand in their presence, she felt a calmness she hadn't felt in a long time. Everything would be okay. "Who are you?" Emma asked, still confused.

"I am Ellysetta, and this is my mate, Rain. We are the rulers of this land. Who are you and what magic did you use to get here? Is something wrong with your mate?"

Emma hesitated. She knew these people wouldn't harm them now, but that didn't mean it was safe to tell them their names. Still, the woman had already offered hers. "I'm Emma, and…" suddenly she registered that they thought she and David were a couple! That was the use of the term "mate" in that sentence (unlike the way Hook used it). Ewww! "Well, that's David, but he's not my 'mate. He's my…" her voice trailed off. She had decided she could trust these strangers, to a certain extent. They weren't going to attack her or David. But could she really trust them with everything? "good friend," she finished lamely. The added benefit was that she didn't have to think about her real relationship with David.

Ellysetta nodded, a little confused. "Okay, but we really need to know how you got here. I've never heard of magic that transports you from one place to another. How is this possible?

Rain nodded, more sternly than the woman beside him. "Not even Mages have that power. Where do you and your magic come from?" Ellysetta placed her hand on Rain's arm, and he appeared to calm considerably. But they still waited for an answer from Emma.

Should she really tell them? She certainly couldn't run with David in his condition, and she hated to use a weapon on people who had promised not to attack them. And her magic hadn't subdued them very much the last time she tried it. But what would they do with this information? Would they harm others? "We…just…sort…of…fell…here." Emma finally finished lamely. Not the best answer, but she really didn't think too many people should know about the beans. Even if these two did nothing with them, what if they told others?

Ellysetta looked at her sternly and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Now," she commanded. "Tell me again." Suddenly Emma felt compelled to tell this woman everything. She told her about Neverland, and how their group was there to get Henry back. She told her about Neal, and how she managed to remind him who he really was. And she told her about how Neal found the beans that opened portals to different realms, which she had used to escape from Neverland.

When Ellysetta released her hand, Emma collapsed to the ground. "What was _that_?" she asked in shock.

"Truthspeaking," Ellysetta replied, sounding a little confused. "I know it's not pleasant, and I apologize for doing it, especially without asking, but I needed to know how our land was being entered through magic to protect it. I see now that it's not your fault."

"Yeah…well…" Emma stammered. The woman, at least, was extremely powerful. So far none of Emma's magic had been of any use against her. And after this "truthspeaking", she was even less inclined to trust Ellysetta. How had she forced Emma to tell her everything like that? It wasn't just upsetting that she had been forced, it had been painful! Yet Emma still knew that neither of these strangers would attack them. It was confusing.

"I've never heard of these "magic beans" that you speak of that can transport between worlds, though. How did you even leave this land?"

Emma sighed. She really, really, really didn't trust this woman with more information. Someone who would force information out of Emma like she just did was not someone Emma wanted to be talking to. Still, she couldn't leave with David in his condition. Furthermore, if she didn't tell her, would she do that "truthspeaking" thing again?

"It's a long story. There was a wardrobe carved out an enchanted tree…and then ashes…the second time…and a compass…" Emma shook her head.

Ellysetta looked confused, and Emma wasn't surprised. From what she had heard from May Margaret when she was in the Enchanted Forest before, as well as all the trouble they had gone through, travel between realms was notoriously difficult. That Ellysetta didn't know about the ways to transport wasn't surprising.

"So, what's wrong with your 'friend' there anyway? Do you need help healing him?" The man remained silent during throughout this conversation, although he was still holding onto to Ellysetta, supporting her. If she didn't distrust them so much, she'd think they looked like Mary Margaret and David working through a problem together in Storybrooke.

Should she accept the woman's help healing? What kind of magic did she use, anyway? She obviously wasn't a fairy, since she had no wand. So she must use some form of dark magic, especially with the whole "truthspeaking" experience Emma had just gone through. Did she really want to be more associated with dark magic than she already was? Still, the longer David remained on the ground, the more worried she became. What would she do if she couldn't wake him up; if she couldn't heal him? If the woman could help, shouldn't she accept? What would Mary Margaret do if someone like Ellysetta, or Gold for that matter, offered to help heal David?

Emma sighed looking at David, still dead to the world. "I don't really know what's wrong with him. I know he had some pretty deep cuts that left him unconscious back in Neverland, which I thought I healed for him. I mean he woke up and was able to go through the portal with me. And we started walking along the river together, and he just…collapsed. Do you think it's because of his injuries? Or is he sick or something? I promised someone I'd take care of him!"

Ellysetta shook her head. "If he was awake, I'd be able to tell what the problem was, because I'd feel his pain. But since he's not…Are you sure you didn't feel his pain when he was awake?"

Emma didn't have vaguest idea what she was talking about. Feel his pain? Why would she feel David's pain? But she only shook her head.

Ellysetta sighed. "We could try to heal his injuries together, first. Would you like my assistance?"

Emma nodded slowly. It amazed her how civil this "Ellysetta" was now that the truthspeaking torture was done. It was like she was a different person. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that the woman was trying to lure her into a false sense of security. For what purpose, Emma wasn't sure, but she didn't want to be around to find out. Still, she wasn't very good at this whole magic thing, yet, especially when she really didn't know what she needed to heal in the first place.

She and Ellysetta stood in front of David with their arms out. Then Emma did her best to gather her magic to heal David's wounds. She saw Ellysetta's magic also appearing around David. In minutes, the scars disappeared completely. Emma sighed in relief. Hopefully now he would wake up. "David? Come on, get up, David!" she called to him.

Nothing happened. Now what? Ellysetta touched him carefully. Emma's instincts were to tell her to stop, especially if she was going to do that "truthspeaking" thing on David. But she did seem to know more about healing with magic than Emma did, and David needed help. "He doesn't appear ill, not feverish or anything, so I don't think it's that. He is breathing, so we don't need to worry about rescuing him from the well of souls."

The well of what? The man, meanwhile, finally spoke at that. "Ellysetta!" he said sharply, clearly unhappy at that statement for some reason.

Ellysetta turned back to him. "I said we _won't _have to, Rain. Now calm down." She put her hand on the man's arm again, and he did seem to calm considerably. "Anyway, do you have a bond with him? Can you call out to him? I know you said he wasn't your mate, but maybe another bond?" she asked Emma.

A bond? What did the woman mean? She supposed she did, considering he was actually her father, but what did that have to do with waking him up? She had heard of people would wake when they heard the voice of a loved one. Actually, hadn't that worked with David when he was in the coma?

Still the problem with that was that Emma would have to express feelings she wasn't ready to express or comfortable expressing in front of strangers she didn't fully trust. But what if was the only way to wake him up? She thought of Mary Margaret, who had depended on her to heal David. She thought of Henry, who had believed David would wake up from the coma, and who loved his grandfather. And she thought of herself, who really couldn't lose her father all over again, as hard as it was for her to admit it.

So she leaned in close to David's face, so she could whisper in his ear. "It's Emma…Dad." There she said, it. As hard as it was for her, especially in this strange land where she felt she needed her walls all over again to protect herself, she needed him to wake up more. And Emma knew him, and that would be the word he would respond to from her. "I need you to wake up. We need to find the others. Henry, and…and…" Could she say it? "Mom. And you helped me get Neal back, and now we need to find him, too. Come on."

Then suddenly David grunted. He seemed to be struggling against something. And then he opened his eyes. "Emma."

XXXXXXXXXX

It all happened so quickly. One moment Charming was walking along the river with Emma, trying to ignore his pain and dizziness, and the next minute he was back in the fire room.

The nightmares associated with his sleeping curse were less frequent in the last few weeks, but now he was stuck here again. He grumbled in frustration and then jumped, just narrowly avoiding the fire.

Charming shook his head. It wasn't as if he regretted being put under the sleeping curse. It allowed him to see Snow when he was desperate do so, not to mention assisted in her and Emma coming back to Storybrooke. But now Snow wasn't in the burning room, and Emma needed him awake to help her find the others.

He blinked, hard, trying to force himself to wake up, but to no avail. In the process of blinking, he also didn't see the fire coming. This time, he wasn't able to move before the fire burned him, right across the neck. Charming screamed in pain. Why didn't he just wake up? Should he simply sit down and wait?

As he moved to do so, more fire appeared right next to him. No, sitting down was a bad idea, he decided as he quickly moved away from that area.

Charming stared into the flames. He wished he knew if Emma was okay. She was obviously uncomfortable being in the Enchanted Forest again without Henry and Snow, and all the rest of their friends. That was especially true since this was an area she hadn't been to before. Besides, the people in this area appeared to speak a different language. How could he help his daughter and protect her from the dangers if he was stuck here? Too bad these flames didn't have any answers.

Not only that, but he still desperately needed to find Henry and Snow again. He hoped they were following the river, just like he and Emma had decided to do. He really couldn't afford to lose his family again. Why wasn't he waking up? He moved his arm quickly, narrowly avoiding getting burned again.

"Emma!" he screamed. "Snow! Henry!"

The flames roared and snapped in reply.

Charming grumbled again. What was he going to do? How could he protect his family if he was stuck here? He usually had an incredible amount of faith. His family depended on him for it. But he really didn't see how he could he could hold onto that faith if he couldn't get out of here!

As he moved his leg away from the flames again, he thought he heard something. A voice. He strained to hear it another time, and almost missed the flames coming at him all over again.

Then, just as he began to accept the voice had been his imagination, he heard it again, more clearly. "…Dad…" It was Emma! Emma, who needed him to protect her and take care of her. Emma, who was finally calling him 'Dad!' One more time, Charming struggled to wake up, this time harder than he had ever tried before.

This time, he felt himself being lifted from the burning room, and finally he opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground near the river. Leaning over him was a beautiful blond that he was overjoyed to see.

"Emma," he said, grinning. "Well, let's get going again. We've got to find the others." As he moved to pull himself up, however, a wave of dizziness washed over him and he hit the ground again. "Let me try that over again."

Emma shook her head. "Oh, no. You're obviously not ready to get up yet."

"But we have to find the rest of our family!" he protested. "Snow! And Henry!"

Emma nodded. "and Neal, I know. But we can't do it if you can't walk properly!"

Charming shook his head. "I can walk Emma, I know I can! I just have to try harder."

Emma slapped him across the face and he hissed in pain. Apparently his burns were still present in this world, just like they had been for Henry. Hopefully Emma wouldn't notice it. In the meantime, she was talking. "Like you did before? Tried so hard you passed out? Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I didn't know what was wrong! I didn't even know if you would wake up! I promised Mary Margaret I'd take care of you!"

Charming shook his head again. "But you're my daughter Emma. I'm supposed to take care of you!" he shouted back.

Emma appeared angry at that. "I don't need you to take care of me! I'm an adult! And you were injured! If we don't take care of you, you won't recover. Then how are we supposed to find the rest of our family? Our family needs you to be okay. _I_ need you to be okay."

Charming sighed. Emma was right he supposed. If Snow were here, she'd save the same thing. It was just so hard to ignore his instinct to take care of and protect his daughter.

Suddenly a red – haired woman appeared from the background with a glass of water in her hand. "Give this to your good friend," she said carefully. From her tone, it was obvious she knew there was more to the relationship. Charming suddenly wished he hadn't shouted that Emma was his daughter. It wasn't something he wanted strangers to know, but he had no idea they weren't alone. "Now that he's awake, I can tell he's dehydrated, which make sense with the wounds he had. That's probably why he can't stand up yet."

Charming took the water, looking at carefully. The woman didn't seem threatening, but you never know. Still, she was right. With his injuries, he really should have had some water a while ago. And the glass didn't smell or look like it had anything but water in it. So he began sipping, slowly.

When he finished, the redhead handed Emma another glass. "He still needs more." Charming started to protest; what he needed was to get away from these strangers and find the rest of his family!

But as he tried to get up once again, Emma stopped him. "No. You're going to finish until she says it's okay. I'm not letting you pass out again!" The look she gave him reminded Charming of Snow when she was angry at him. It made him want to say "yes, ma'am!" without a second thought. But still… "Emma I'm not that dizzy anymore. I won't pass out. We need to find Snow and Henry! What if something's happening to them?"

Emma sighed. "Okay, not _that_ dizzy and not dizzy at all are two different things. You might still pass out eventually. And I know we need to find everyone else! But didn't I already explain to you that we won't be able to find our family if you don't recover? Your still not recovered yet, David…Dad."

Charming sighed and began drinking the second glass of water. His daughter was right, again, and her use of the word "Dad" showed just how important it was for him to listen to her.

Finally, after finishing the second glass of water, Emma and the redhead agreed Charming could get back on his feet. But as he did, the sun shined right on the burn that ran right across the front of his neck. Although he tried to hold back, he grunted in pain.

The redhead immediately examined his neck. "This is a burn. I didn't see it when we were healing your other injuries." She turned to Emma. "This one shouldn't be that hard. Did you want to heal it yourself or do you still need help?"

Okay, that was a lot of information to digest at once. First, this woman knew Emma had magic, which was another thing he didn't want strangers knowing. Why did he have to be stuck in that fire room unable to protect his daughter, again? Second, the redheaded also had, or at least used magic. That didn't make him comfortable at all. Most people from the Enchanted Forest who used magic were not really trustworthy. They needed to leave these strangers as soon as possible. Still, the woman also said she had helped Emma heal his injuries. That probably helped him wake up. In a way, Charming owed her.

Emma, meanwhile, was shaking her head. "I think I'll do it myself," she replied firmly. She looked at his burn carefully. "Where did you get this? You certainly didn't have it when we left Neverland. And I don't remember you getting burned here."

Charming sighed. He really didn't want Emma to have another reason to worry about him. Plus, if she didn't know a sleeping curse victim could get burned in the fire room, he didn't really want to be the one to tell her. It would be one more reason to feel guilty about not being there for Henry when he was going through it. "I'm not really sure," he replied. Hopefully he was convincing enough for her.

By the expression on Emma's face, however, it wasn't. "Tell me the truth, David!" she said sharply. "You know, I thought my family would actually trust me. Especially from someone who always knows when another person is lying!"

Charming slumped. He had only been trying to protect Emma; instead he pushed her further away. He didn't miss that she was back to calling him "David." And what did she mean; she always knew when someone is lying?

"What do you mean when you say you always know?"

"I mean it's just instinct, I guess." Emma shrugged, looking closed – off again. "I just always know. I've told you this, before you know, if you had bothered to listen to me. During the Curse."

Charming sighed. Of course she had. When she had been investigating Kathryn's "disappearance." As he thought of one of his least favorite memories, the past washed over him.

_He and Emma were talking on the side of the road, near the town line. Kathryn had just gone missing. He had just told Emma he didn't know about Kathryn's disappearance. _

"_I know there has been lies and deceit and I'm really not judging you but is that really the truth?" The look on Emma's face showed she was judging him, even though she claimed otherwise. It wasn't as if he didn't deserve it. Honestly, Charming judged Nolan for this, too._

"_Yes," he had replied. "I haven't spoken to her since we…I ended things. Then I found all her things gone. I assumed she went to Boston….Am I as suspect?" Charming remembered feeling nervous. How could he convince this woman, who obviously didn't trust him, that he didn't do anything to Kathryn? Except break her heart, that is._

_But Emma had surprised him. "No, I know when people are telling the truth David, and you are." _

_A couple of days later, they had a similar conversation in the Sheriff's office. Emma was worried that they hadn't found Kathryn yet, but they had found evidence that she had called him right before she left. It was incriminating. "…Your wife is missing. You are in love with another woman. There's this unexplained phone call!" Emma told him obviously frustrated. _

_Charming remembered being frustrated as well. How could he help Kathryn and prove his innocence?_

"_I know", he had replied. "I know. I can't explain why it says that. I didn't do anything to my wife."_

_But Emma surprised him again."I'm pretty good at spotting a liar, and honestly liars have better material." She believed him? Even with all the evidence against him, she still believed he didn't have anything to with Kathryn's disappearance? _

Charming's mind returned to the present. "Yeah, you're right, Emma. You did tell me that before. And I was listening, believe me. It's just that part of my life…isn't fun to think about for me, you know? I hurt too many people I care about. And I won't tell you anymore lies."

"Whatever," Emma replied, obviously not convinced.

"Listen, I got the burn from the fire room, okay? And the reason I didn't tell you before was because I didn't want to worry you." Out of the corner of his eye, Charming saw the red - haired woman nod to a black – haired man. What was that about? It didn't matter right now. What mattered was restoring his relationship with his daughter.

Emma sighed. "I thought we already had this conversation before. I don't need protection! Now do you want me to heal you or not?" She still sounded closed – off. Charming had a feeling she would be for quite a while. At least she hadn't realized that Henry had suffered the same fate in the fire room.

Still, she had offered to heal him, so maybe all was not lost. "Yes, Emma, please do heal the burn," he said calmly. He hoped his voice would make her more composed. It had done wonders for angry sheep, a long time ago.

Emma raised her hand above his burn. He felt the magic flowing on his skin, but the burn stayed. "Sorry. It looks like I'm not able to heal you after all."

Charming smiled at her. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

The redhead stepped forward. "Would you like me to try?" she asked in the same calm voice Charming had just used with Emma.

Emma and Charming both replied, "No!" at the same time, and she stepped away. At least he and Emma agreed on something. Neither of them wanted to trust these strangers more than they had to.

"I can walk with the burn. I'll be fine," Charming continued, as he stood up again. He wasn't sure who he was talking to right now; Emma who he didn't want to worry about him, or the redhead who he didn't really trust.

Both Emma and the redhead nodded. Clearly neither of them knew who he was talking to, either. "Well, thank you for your assistance, miss. We're going to follow the river. We're looking for the rest of our family." Charming looked at the redhead and the black – haired man sternly. He hoped they got his hint; that he and Emma would go on their own.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I never introduced myself to you. My name is Ellysetta and this is my mate, Rain. We rule this land. And I hate to disappoint you, but I don't think your family is here. We were informed immediately when you arrived. I'm sure we would have been told if others had as well."

Charming shook his head. He refused to believe that. They would find their family. Isn't that what they always did?

Emma disagreed as well. "Maybe they landed somewhere else when their portal opened. If I remember correctly, this land is pretty big."

The man shook his head and finally spoke. "No matter how big the land is, someone would tell about newcomers. And we didn't see any when we were flying, either."

Emma still disagreed. "What I meant was a part of the land that you don't rule."

Ellysetta shrugged. "I suppose it's possible they landed in Celieria, although I doubt it because they don't have a lot of magic there. It would probably make the portal difficult to work. I could check with King Dorian if you wanted, though, and even Lord Hawkheart and Lady Brighhand."

Charming nodded immediately. He had no idea who those people were, but if they could help them find Snow and Henry if they were in a different part of the Enchanted Forest, he would agree.

The other man, Rain, expressed displeasure, although he said nothing. Ellysetta looked back at him sharply and shook her head. Charming had no idea what that was about, but apparently they were having a silent argument about helping him and Emma. It went on for some time as the couple silently quarreled about their fate, and their families.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It will take a few days, I warn you," the man said several minutes later. He was obviously not happy. "I'll have to prepare Ellysetta's quintet if we're going to leave the Fading Lands."

Emma nodded, understanding. Of course. Ogres.

"I have been meaning to ask you," Ellysetta asked curiously. "You said you came from this land, and your strong magic talent indicates that. But you speak and look Celierian, not Feyan. Plus, you obviously haven't been trained in magic yet. Why is that?" When they both look confused, she continued. "It could be important to finding your family."

Emma took a deep breath. She and David both seemed to agree not to give these people too much information. Who knows what they would do with it? And David didn't even know about the woman's "truthspeaking" yet. Still, she said it could be important in find in their family. She needed Henry. And Mary Margaret. And Neal. Emma knew Ellysetta was telling the truth about that at least, thanks to her superpower.

"I was born in this land, but my parents put me in a wardrobe to save me from a curse. The curse, actually, is why I have magic. I was supposed to be the Savior of said curse." David looked at her sternly and shook his head. Apparently he didn't want her revealing this information. Well, he'd have to deal. If it helped her find everyone else, so be it. David really needed to learn to trust her and her superpower.

"As for looking and speaking 'Celierian', I don't know what that is. In my world, they call it English." Emma shrugged.

Ellysetta and Rain looked shocked. Completely shocked. "If you don't know Celieria in any way, then I'm afraid you're not from here at all. Where do you think you are?"

Emma and David looked at each other warily. Where were they? Were they even more lost than they had thought? "We're not in the Enchanted Forest?" David exclaimed.

Rain shook his head. "This is the Fey homeland. It's called the Fading Lands. I've never heard of an Enchanted Forest, although some of the trees in Elvira are magical. Is that what you're referring to?"

Emma and David shook their head, both dumbfounded. Finally David managed to speak. "No, I didn't mean the trees are magical in the Enchanted Forest…although some of the m used to be," David added, obviously remembering the tree Geppetto had carved into the wardrobe for them. "The Enchanted Forest I know has castles, and fairies, and horses, and magic…and princesses. Or at least, it used to. Before the Curse." He sounded wistful. Emma knew David really wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest. She just wished she could explain that world would never be home for her.

"And ogres. Don't forget the ogres," Emma added. Sometimes she really thought David pictured Enchanted Forest too romantically. She would never forget the ogres!

Rain and Ellysetta nodded. "Well, we have some of those things here, too, although I don't think we have ogres." Ellsettaa replied. Rain shook his head.

Emma nodded, relieved. One less thing to worry about.

"But…then this isn't our home, after all." David looked so heartbroken Emma felt sorry for him; although she'd still like to explain that the Enchanted Forest was _not_ her home. Storybrooke was home.

"But we can still look for the rest of our family," she told him, trying to make him feel better. She was still pretty upset at David for lying to her before, but she did care about him. Besides, they were only going to be able to find the others if they worked together.

David brightened immediately. "That's right! We can find them!" He looked at Rain and Ellysetta. "You're still willing to take us to the other kingdoms to take to the kings and queens there?"

"Of course", Ellysetta replied immediately. She turned to Rain. "Let's go talk to Bel, Galen, Tajik, Gil, and Rijonn."

**So what do you think? Did you like the first meeting? Hate it? Is there anything I need to clarify? Something that you feel needs more detail? I can only write this story with help from readers so PLEASE give me feedback. Reviews or PM, if you don't want to do it publicly, are fine.**

**Also, I will let you know that more on Ellysetta's magic, the reason she and Rain can change in to the large cats I described, and who the other couple in the beginning were, will be explained later. (Hopefully in the next chapter.) If you are confused about these things, remember Emma and David are just as puzzled about Ellysetta's magic, the cats they turned into, and the other couple. But if you are confused about anything else, PLEASE let me know.**

**If you were not confused, please also write. I'd love to know I'm doing well, too! **

**Things that you particularly liked between Emma and David, or even things you didn't like would also be welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimers: I don't own Once a Upon a Time or the Tairen Soul miniseries**

**Key: I've decided to do my time break/POV breaks a little differently from now on. I hope this makes it easier to read. Please let me know if you like it or not.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX are POV changes **

**OOOOOOOOOOOO are time breaks**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**OOOOOOOOO are both POV changes and time breaks.**

**There is **_**a lot**_** of exposition in this chapter, so read it carefully. I hope it doesn't get to overwhelming.**

**I'm still looking for a beta. PM me if you are interested. Don't worry if you haven't read **_**Tairen Soul**_** or if you have read **_**Tairen Soul.**_

Ellysetta and Rain showed Charming and Emma the way back to their palace, where they would spend the next couple of days preparing for their journey. Despite Charming's protests, both Emma and Ellysetta insisted they stop to rest and drink several times, so he wouldn't pass out again. Honestly, he was walking fine, and Charming really wanted to find the rest of his family quickly. But they were too busy being worried about him. Humph!

It was weird that the redhead, Ellsetta, kept conjuring the water instead of letting him drink from the river, at least while it was nearby.

"There's water right over there," he pointed to the river the second time she handed him a cup that had magically appeared. Charming was a lot more comfortable with drinking water from a river than water someone had conjured. Especially since these people were still strangers.

They may have agreed to help him and Emma, but he didn't know them or what type of magic they used. From his experience, few people who used magic were caring people. Cora, Regina, and Gold rarely used magic for good. The only exception to that were the fairies. And Emma, although he tried not to think about his daughter possessing magic. So what was the price for this magical water? "All magic has a price" _Rumplestiltskin's voice rang in his head._

_Ellysetta and Rain shook their heads. "The water in the river isn't for thirst quenching. It's called faerilas. It's the Source of our magic, and we use it recharge our magic," the man called Rain said tightly. The fact he spoke at all, especially to him, was surprising. Although he occasionally spoke to Ellsyetta, Rain usually let her talk to Charming and Emma. So this must be very important. Still, how could water flowing from a river be magical and conjured water not be? It didn't make any sense._

_Charming looked at them strangely. Were they even telling the truth? How much could he really trust them? "It seems to me that fresh water from a river would have less magic than a cup that appeared out thin air!"_

_"The water from Ellysetta's cup is just that. Water, to quench your thirst and replenish your fluids. Crystal River is magic because…well, it's complicated, but let's say because our tairen ancestors made it that way for us." What the heck did that mean? Tairen ancestors? He still wasn't sure that Ellysetta and Rain weren't trying to trick him somehow. Still he noticed as Rain became more upset over this, Ellysetta touched his shoulder and he calmed down. It looked like the kind of support and comfort he and Snow gave to each other. It didn't mean they were necessarily trustworthy, but it might make them easier to deal with. Even Gold was easier to deal with Belle around._

_But as Charming stood, still undecided which water to drink, Emma leaned over to him and whispered. "I know their telling the truth about the magic in the water, David. So are you going to listen to me this time?" He nodded and took the glass. He really wished Emma would start calling him "Dad" again, especially when she was whispering to him. Apparently he would have to earn her trust all over again. This was the first step, he supposed. Charming swallowed the water._

_"Okay, are we ready to start walking again?" Everyone got up and they were off again. The sun hit his neck again and he tried to hold back the hiss of pain, making a face instead. The last thing he needed was more people worrying about him all over again._

They stopped several more times for water and rest breaks. The last few times, Charming insisted Emma have a drink as well. Emma tried to tell them she didn't need it, after all she hadn't passed out. It shouldn't surprise him that she was stubborn and trying not to show weakness. After all, Charming knew who here parents were. It didn't make it any less frustrating, though.

"Just because you haven't passed out yet doesn't mean you won't. Your injury may not have been as severe as mine, but you do have one." He pointed to the still bandaged cut on her arm. "And we've been walking for quite a while now, so you must've built up a sweat. Drink some water."

Emma shook her head. "Why should I listen to you when you won't listen to me?" she replied, testily.

Charming sighed. He really, really wished he hadn't lied to Emma now. It seemed like such a small thing, to protect her from the knowledge of what a sleeping curse did to its victim. But now Emma believed he didn't trust her, wouldn't listen to her, and was no longer worthy of being called "Dad." He could still win the title back though. He really believed that. All they needed was time.

"Emma," he tried, once again using the voice that would've soothed an angry sheep. "I told you, I was listening to you before. It's just not a time like to remember. And I am listening to you, now. I'm resting and drinking water, just like you told me to. Please do the same."

Emma sighed and nodded.

Ellysetta had been listening to this conversation with interest. Charming really wished they could leave these strangers, especially since they seemed so interested in conversations he wished would remain between him and Emma. But apparently they needed the strangers to guide them to these other kingdoms to find Snow and Henry. Anyway, the redhead looked at Emma and asked, "Do you want me to conjure your water or can you do it yourself? I really don't know much about your magic."

Emma looked bewildered. "Honestly, I don't know much about it, either. I haven't known I can do magic for very long. I know I can heal…sometimes, and protect loved ones…and push away evildoers…I don't know!" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

Ellysetta smiled. "I understand. I just wanted to know what you already knew you could do. Did you want to try weaving Earth to get your drink?"

Charming and Emma both looked more confused than ever. "What?" Emma asked. "What does Earth have to do with getting a glass of water?"

Ellysetta smiled again. "When one conjures something real, something physical, out of nowhere, like the glass of water I gave him," she pointed to Charming, "it's called weaving Earth. Did you want to try it or not?"

Emma seemed to be attempting to decide which was worse, trying to see if she had more magical powers than she already discovered, or letting this Ellsyetta person, who they still didn't know if they could really trust, conjure more magic for them.

"I guess I'll try it." She tried for a few minutes, but failed, so Charming and Emma had to accept another conjured glass of water from the redhead.

Eventually, they reached the palace Ellysetta and Rain lived in. Although Charming still wanted to move on their plans right away, Rain still insisted it would take a few days to get it together. In the meantime, perhaps he and Emma would like to rest in one of their guest rooms?

Emma, obviously still concerned for him, as much as he protested, immediately agreed that was a good idea. Come to think of it, neither of them had a good night's sleep in two days now. Maybe it was a good idea, for Emma's sake. He just hoped he didn't end up in the burning room again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Apparently Emma and David needed more sleep than they thought because when they finally woke up, Ellysetta and Rain told them they were almost ready to go. They were handed "traveling clothes", which consisted of leather outfits. They were a little uncomfortable for Emma, who may wear leather jackets but wasn't used to leather pants. David, however, seemed to find them quite comfortable.

As they walked down many flights of stairs (Emma was surprised to find out despite all the magic in this land, they had no elevator or other way to transport downstairs!) Emma noticed something on David's hand. "What's that?" she asked pointing to his hand.

David seemed to be considering whether to show her. Oh no, they weren't going to get into this again, were they? How long was it going to take for him to understand she didn't need protecting? He'd better not lie to her again if he knew what was good for him. "Davvviiiddd", she warned.

He sighed and showed her his hand. There was another burn on it, looking just as nasty as the one on his neck. Emma sighed. "Are you going to be able to use your hand?" she asked concerned. He'd need his hand. It's too bad she didn't have an idea how to heal him. Then she thought for second, as something occurred to her. "How come you got two burns from the room in the last two days? Is it because of your injuries? Are you sick or something?" Panic edged into her voice. She still cared about David, even though it still bothered her that he lied to her. Besides she needed him to help her find Henry, Mary Margaret, and Neal.

David sighed, his face troubled again. "Don't you _dare_ try to keep something from me or lie to me again. What is it?"

"I wasn't going to lie to you, Emma. I'll never do that again. I just hate to tell you things I know you're not going to want to hear. The truth is I've got a lot of burns from that room in the past couple of months. I've just been able to conceal them better, especially with Snow's help. We…didn't want you to know you could get burns every time you go in there, especially with Henry's history there."

There was so much for Emma to be upset about that information. First of all, her parents had tried to hide something from her. Not just David, but Mary Margaret as well. Mary Margaret, who had told her everything and vice versa when they lived together during the Curse. That really hurt. Second of all, that meant Henry had been burned because of the fire room, too. The guilt from not believing Henry when he tried to tell her about the Curse and about the poisoned apple welled up inside her again. Plus, when Henry was burned, she hadn't even been able to take care of him. How was she going to deal with so many different emotions at once?

Seeing Emma's reaction, David continued. "That's one of the reasons we didn't let Henry go to the fire room that last time to give you the message. We didn't want him being injured further."

Emma gave a small smile. If nothing else, it was nice to know David had protected her son from the burning room the best he could. "Thanks for that, anyway."

Soon after that, they finally reached the end of the flight of stairs. Emma sighed. Were the castles in the Enchanted Forest like this, too? Endless staircases with no end in sight and no elevators? That was another reason why she had no desire to return there, even if they were able to rebuild the castle and chase away the ogres.

They turned the corner, and breakfast was all set up on a large table. "You need to make sure you eat and drink something before you go on such a long journey," Ellysetta told them from across the table. They both nodded and sat down. There were piles of fruit Emma had never seen before, pastries full of…something, and a big hunk of some kind of meat. She hoped it wasn't chimera again.

She sighed. For all she was still uncomfortable around her, (Emma still hadn't forgotten the "truthspeaking" thing.), Ellysetta was right. They'd never be able to travel to a whole another kingdom without eating a good meal first. So what should she try first? She tried to look at David out of the corner of her eye. Was he familiar with any of it?

He seemed to be somewhat familiar with the pastries, so she put some of those on her plate. The fruit looked really juicy, so she decided to try one of those, too. The rest of it was just too…weird.

When they finished, five men walked into the room. "These men are Ellysetta's quintet," Rain announced. They will travel with us to Celieria and Elvia, in order to protect her." There was a veiled threat in that comment. Rain meant these men would protect Ellysetta against Emma and David, if need be. Emma gulped. These men were hugely muscular and glowed with energy that she was pretty sure meant they used magic, too. What if she and David got in the middle of them for some reason? Was this really a good idea? Although, after seeing what Ellysetta was capable of herself, Emma wasn't sure she really needed bodyguards in the first place.

Still, this was the best chance they had of finding the rest of their family. Emma looked at David, and he nodded. They agreed. They still needed to do this .

"This is Bel," Ellysetta introduced them, pointing to a tall, dark – skinned warrior to her right. He carried black and red daggers across his chest, and a sword, like David, at his hip. Bel? Emma thought to herself. That was strange. When she heard Belle, she thought of the quiet, pretty brown – haired woman who was Mr. Gold's girlfriend. Now he was a dark – skinned man who she assumed had magic?

"I am a master of Spirit," the man replied, as he introduced himself. Emma had no idea what that meant, but she nodded anyway. "Ellysetta says you speak Celierian. That's not our native tongue, but we can manage," the man added, speaking with an accent. Come to think of it the man called Rain spoke with an accent, too.

"This is Galen", Ellysetta continued, pointing to a man with dark hair and blue eyes. He was dressed the same way, and carried the same weapons.

"I am a master of Spirit and Azrahn," the man announced as he introduced himself, also with an accent. What were they talking about? Emma wondered again, but still nodded.

"This is Tajik," Ellysetta pointed to the redheaded man to her right. In addition to being in my quintet, he's also my uncle." Rain seemed upset she had revealed this, but Ellysetta looked at him carefully, and he nodded. They seemed to be able understand each other without words sometimes. Mary Margaret and David did that, too.

"I am a master of Fire and Water," the man announced. It was interesting that Ellysetta said this man was her uncle. Not that they didn't look alike, as they both had the same shade of red hair. But they both looked so young. Emma wondered if David being her father would seem as strange as she thought to these people. It didn't matter, now. She'd think about that later.

"This is Gil," Ellysetta said, continuing the introductions. The man had pale blond hair and dark eyes, and also carried the same weapons as the others did.

"I am a master of Air", the man announced, with a very thick accent. Emma could barely understand him. What did this all mean? What good did these introductions do if they didn't understand them?

"Finally this is Rijonn," she pointed to the last man. He was tall, brown – haired, with brown eyes. The man also carried the same weapons and was dressed the same way.

"I am a master of Earth," the man announced, with an accent not quite thick as Gil's, but not thicker than Bel, Galen, and Rain's. If Emma remembered correctly Earth meant making things, like water, appear out of nowhere.

"So I understand we'll be accompanying you to Celieria and Elvia to see if you can find your family?" the man namded Bel asked. Emma and David nodded. Gosh, that name was going to take some getting used to.

"That's right," David replied. We'd like to leave as soon as possible."

They all nodded.

"Are you sure Hawksheart would be willing to see us? What if it interferes with his Dance?" the man called Tajik asked, disgusted.

Ellysetta placed her hand on the man's shoulder. "Peace, uncle. All we need to do is as Lord Hawksheart if he'll help us. These people want to find their family. I'd think you'd know what that's like."

Tajik grumbled. "That elf is the reason I couldn't find my family. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't help these people, either."

"But we should ask, anyway," Ellysetta tried to reason. Apparently there was some unpleasant history with this man and this elf king.

"Look I don't pretend to understand your problems with this elf," David began patiently. He was really good at speaking calmly when others were upset, Emma noticed. Didn't Henry's book say he was a shepherd, once? Maybe it was because of that. "But like she," he pointed to Ellysetta, "said, we can only ask. I know it's probably a lot to ask to work with someone you consider an enemy. Believe me I've had to work with enemies myself." David was probably thinking of Regina. "But we _have to_ find our family. Please?"

Tajik nodded, reluctantly, and the rest of the quintet nodded as well.

"Then let's get going," Emma commented, standing up.

That night they traveled as far as the kingdom called Cerlieria's border. "This is Garrgval," the man called Bel announced. It had mountain ranges on either side a narrow valley that they could set up camp.

Emma watched as the man called Tajik, Ellysetta's uncle, made a fire after they had finished eating some snacks. He gathered sticks and then stared at them until the fire was suddenly lit. She supposed that made sense. It seemed being a "master of fire" meant you could start your own fires with magic. She wondered if he could make people catch on fire, too, not just wood. Probably, Emma thought to herself. She and David really needed to be careful around these people.

Ellysetta sat next to Emma carefully, not as close as friend would, Emma noticed with relief, but closer than she would like. "Have you ever seen fire magic before?" she asked, trying to sound friendly.

Emma tried to remember whether she had ever seen Gold or Regina use fire magic. Oh, of course! When Regina and Cora attacked their whole family in Gold's shop. What a pleasant memory. "Yes," she replied, still angry thinking about it. "Regina and Cora used it to break a protection spell and try to kill our whole family."

Ellysetta nodded. "I thought it might be something like that, based on the look on your face. But fire magic doesn't have to be evil. You see that now. It's how you use magic that makes it good or evil, not whether you use it or not. I had to learn that, too."

"Only Mages use magic for evil. It sounds like this Regina and Cora might be Mages," Rain added. He used the same accent the others used, Emma noticed again.

Emma had always considered them to be witches, actually. Although after Regina had helped her destroy the failsafe, she wasn't so sure about her anymore. Not to mention helping them rescue Henry from Neverland. Out loud she replied, "Maybe."

Ellysetta continued. She was the only one out of the group, besides her and David, who spoke without an accent. Emma wondered why that was. "I know you can weave Air. You used it against Rain and I when we first appeared to you. I know you can heal, too, at least with my help. What else have you done?"

Emma shook her head and got up. Just because she was willing to let these people help her find Henry, Mary Margaret, and Neal didn't mean she was comfortable talking to them about her magic.

But Ellysetta wasn't so easily discouraged. She followed after Emma, saying. "Look I get that knowing you have magic can be scary and overwhelming. I went through that, too. And I know you probably are even less likely to trust me because I had to truthspeak you. I'm really sorry I had to do that, especially now. It took me a long time to trust the shei'dalin who truthspoke me, too."

The she'- what? And if Ellysetta thought they could become buddy – buddy just because she they had a few shared experiences; the woman had another thing coming! That wasn't how Emma Swan operated. She walked off again.

But Ellysetta came after her again. "Look I'm asking because it's clear to me that even though you have magic, you haven't really been trained. I can train you, since your magic is shei'dalin magic."

"She – What?" Emma asked, finally turning around. "Look I can't be a she – whatever, because I'm not from here! I told you that already! The only reason I have magic is because of something Gold did!"

"That may be," Ellysetta replied. "And I don't have answers for why that is. But it doesn't change the fact that all of your magic powers are the same as a shei'dalin. Only she'dalins can heal, which I've seen you do. She'dalins also have something called a she'dalin's love inherent in all of their weaves. You have that, too. I felt it when you wove Air against me. And I noticed you told David you can always tell when someone's lying. That's untrained truthspeaking ability."

Emma paused, shocked. This was really getting overwhelming. Now she didn't just have magic, she had she'dalin magic? And why would she want to truthspeak anyone, anyway? She 'd never put people through that torture! But…"I've seen Regina and Gold heal in Storybrooke and in Neverland before. And I can tell you they definitely don't have this "she'dalin's love" that you speak of. Their magic is…usually dark. So maybe the rules where I come from are different?"

Ellysetta paused for a minute. "Regina is the one who mentioned tried to kill your family, so I would agree that she definitely doesn't have she'dalin's love." She paused and looked at Rain and the rest of her quintet. "It's possible she's manipulating magic so it appears she healing when she's actually not. Or maybe she obtained healing ability from somewhere else. We don't know. But your powers are still similar to a she'dalins. I think you should be trained. I can help you."

Emma looked down. In a way, Emma knew she was right. If she was trained in her magic, she could probably heal David's burn. She could also protect her family better once they were reunited. Still, did she really want to be trained by Ellysetta? For all the help the woman was giving them now, Emma still didn't fully trust her. In some ways, she actually trusted Gold and even Regina more. For all their problems in the past, they shared a common goal now: protecting Henry.

Ellysetta smiled. "I know it's scary to realize you have to be trained. And I didn't make it easier by truthspeaking you before. But your powers could be important to finding your family. And speaking from personal experience, untrained magic doesn't help anyone. When I had only just met Rain, I lived in Celieria. I refused to believe I possessed any magic, much less be trained for it. We attended a state dinner with the King, the Queen, and all the nobles Rain was trying to win support from. Because I didn't control my magic, I wove lusts on everyone at the party and almost cost all of the support of those people."

Emma stared at her hands as she digested that information. Could her magic ever cause a problem like the one Ellysetta described just because she wasn't trained? The very idea made her shutter. Would her magic be important to finding Henry, Mary Margaret, and Neal? It might, Emma admitted. But she was still reluctant to trust Ellysetta's instruction.

David looked up just then. "Emma, I wonder if she's right. We're here and it sounds like she's the best person to train you, considering her magic is so much like yours. Both Gold and Regina have dark magic. That isn't really the magic you want to learn, is it?" he asked gently.

David had a point, Emma admitted unwillingly. Gold and Regina weren't around right now, anyway, and this Ellysetta was. "Okay," she agreed finally, feeling like she had been backed into a corner.

Ellysetta smiled, obviously relieved. "We'll begin tomorrow, since I think you've had enough to do today."

Emma smiled, relieved as well. At least she wouldn't have to worry about training until tomorrow. "By the way, you said you lived in Celieria before. Is that why you're the only one who speaks English without an accent?"

Ellysetta smiled. It seemed she was glad Emma was finally being friendly. Well, if she was going to train her in magic, they had to start somewhere, right? "Yes, that's right. I forget your "English" is our "Celierian" sometimes. I did grow up in Celieria. I'll tell you about it some other time. Right now, I think I need to lie down." She went to Rain and they both lied down on a blanket that seemed to have come from out of nowhere. That Earth magic, she supposed. In the meantime, she and David would use regular blankets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOOOO

It seemed training Emma wasn't as easy as Ellysetta had believed it would be, Charming said to himself. Although Emma had agreed to be trained and had tried for a couple of days, she didn't have enough trust in Ellysetta to "open her mind" to Ellysetta. Charming was sure that would come with time. Emma, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

Emma took her hands away from Ellysetta again in frustration. "I still can't do it!" Ellysetta had been trying to show her how to "weave Spirit" as she called it. According to Ellysetta, Emma had done this before, when she extracted Pongo's memories from the dream catcher and when she had put up the protection spell in front of Gold's shop. But Emma couldn't seem to do the same thing today.

"You need time," Ellysetta reasoned. "When you used magic before, you were trying to protect your family, so it came easily. You need to learn how to tap into your magic, _your love_ without being forced into it. It doesn't help that I know you don't really trust me, so I can't help you see the weaves." As Emma tried to protest, Ellysetta shook her head. "I know you don't. I have the same ability to tell lies that you do, remember? I really don't blame you, after I had truthspeak you when we first met."

Emma shook her head. "That's part of it, yes, but not all of it. I'm afraid I just…don't trust people easily. I've grown up alone and had to depend on myself for too long. I've had my heart broken so many times…you know? Last year, I finally got so I could trust my family, but…others?" Charming bristled. Although it was necessary, he really hated hearing how hard Emma's live had been before Storybrooke. She should have grown up surrounded by love and trust, not alone with none of it. Still, he was happy to hear Emma did trust their family.

Ellysetta nodded. "That explains it a little more. Although I have to say, I don't think you're far from trust as you think, because you explained that to me. Someone who really didn't trust wouldn't say anything." Charming nodded, proud of his daughter. Ellysetta was right. She was really coming a long way.

They had stopped their journey for the day and were setting up camp, this time in the middle of a forest. Tajik was making another fire out of magic. Emma looked over at him. "Or maybe I'm just not meant to control my magic, you know? Maybe it will only be available for me to use when my family is in danger. Or when Gold wants me to use it," she added grumbling. "It's all his fault I have it, anyway." She sat down on a nearby log in defeat.

Charming walked over to Emma, shaking his head. He sat down next to her, although not to close. They were making progress, but he didn't think Emma was quite over him lying to her before. "Emma, I'm sure if you have magic, you're meant to control it. You just need to give more time. You've only just started learning with the right kind of teacher." He smiled at Ellysetta. For all the problems they were having finding their family, he was really grateful Emma had found someone who had the same kind of magic she did and was willing to teach.

Emma shrugged, unconvinced. "Someday you'll see I'm right. You need to believe in yourself, like I do. Like we had to believe in Henry to get him back from the Lost Boys." Emma smiled at him at that. "Hey, what do you mean it's all Gold's fault you have magic, anyway? I thought you had magic because you were the Savior."

"Well…yes…but… that's because he _made_ me the Savior," Emma replied, mumbling the last few words.

Charming had to struggle to hear that, but was pretty sure she said Gold had made her the savior. He never been more confused in his life. Gold, or rather Rumplestiltskin _made_ Emma the savior? How was that even possible? "That doesn't make any sense. Regina cast the Curse, not him. We thought…it was supposed to be a prophecy."

Emma sighed. "I didn't think you knew. I should watch what I say, sometimes." She paused for a minute, obviously trying to decide what to say. "Now I know what you meant before, about not wanting tell me things that would hurt me, especially when there isn't anything I could do about it." She shook her head.

Charming sighed. He supposed she thought it was a bit hypocritical to demand she tell him after the comparison she had just made. Still, she was his _daughter_ and he needed to know what she meant. "Please tell me," he asked tightly.

"Regina may have cast the Curse but Gold made it," Emma began. She stopped for a minute, seeming to be a little nervous.

Rumplestiltskin made the Curse? No wonder he knew so much about it! Although, even if that were true, what did it have to do with Emma being the Savior? "Okay," Charming replied carefully, noticing how nervous Emma still was with talking about this with him. "But what does that have to do with you? Don't worry, you can tell me. It'll be okay." He used his "calming the sheep" voice again.

"He told me he used the love potion as part of the Curse as a 'safety value.' I'm not sure whether he meant to make the Curse stronger or to make sure there was a Savior. Maybe both." She shrugged, and then dared to look at him in the eye.

Charming smiled. This conversation seemed to be helping Emma trust him again. Maybe he'd even here the word "Dad" again soon. Still…"I still don't understand what that has to do with you, specifically."

Emma shook her head. "It really amazes me you had no idea about any of this. That love potion _came_ from you and Mary Margaret. Gold said he got it from strands of your hair. That's _why _I'm the Savior. That's why Ellysetta says all my magic has love in it. It _comes_ from a love potion."

Charming's mouth fell open in shock as he understood everything for the first time. The love potion Rumplestiltskin gave him to "put into a safe place." It came from him and Snow? He thought back to that conversation.

"_Behold the most powerful magic of all. True Love," Rumplestiltskin announced to him, holding up a bottle of purple magic." Charming reached for the bottle. Where did he get that?_

"_Careful this is all I have left of it," Rumplestiltskin warred, snatching it away._ At the time, Charming hadn't cared that was "all he had left of it." But listening to Emma, now he knew. Rumplestiltskin had used the rest of the potion, _their potion_ for all intense purposes, to create the curse. Charming knew Rumplestiltskin was manipulative before, but…he had used the relationship between him and Snow, their pure love…to help create the Curse? He had never felt so manipulated before in his life. And worse, Rumplestiltskin didn't just manipulate him and Snow; he manipulated Emma, too.

"Thhhhaaaaaatttttt'a unacceptable! Charming cried, outraged. "And to think, I was half getting to like that man. I mean, it's not like I really trusted him or respected him…but I helped him out sometimes! We worked together! I always thought the Curse was all Regina, but he was just as responsible for destroying our happiness! " He stood up and began pacing through the area.

Emma sighed. "In a way, I agree with you. I'm in this mess of learning how to use magic because of him, just like I said. But magic has let me help me you and our family. I saved you in Neverland. I helped protect everyone from Cora and Regina. Maybe it's okay." It was weird, hearing Emma suddenly be the voice of reason. "And Gold didn't create the Curse for revenge, like Regina. He wanted to come to the real world to find Neal. I understand wanting to find his family…and you should too," Emma added.

Charming shook his head. There was a part of him that understood what Emma was saying. But still…"So Rumplestiltskin sacrificed _our_ family just so he could find his? We should have been a family for twenty – eight years instead of being stuck in the Storybrooke Haze. You should have grown up with us, in the Enchanted Forest, not all alone in the other world." He continued pacing.

Emma sighed. "Yeah, I know. My childhood was horrible because of the Curse. But I got Henry, and now I have Neal, too. And since I have Neal, I guess that means we have to deal with Gold, too."

Charming grumbled at that. He didn't want to be reminded he was still going to have to interact with Gold or Rumplestiltskin or whatever he was calling himself these days. And even though he had helped Emma get Neal back, he'd rather not think about her having what amounted to a boyfriend, either. But none of these problems were going to be solved, now. "Come on. Let's find out what we have to eat tonight."

Emma smiled at him, and he couldn't believe this, _reached for his hand_, as they walked back to the rest of the group.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charming tossed around for the millionth time that night. He didn't think he'd ever get to sleep that night. First of all, sleeping on the ground was less than ideal when you were used to sleeping in a bed. But even that wasn't the biggest of his problems. After all, he _had _slept on the ground before. First, a few times as a child when one of the sheep was sick, and he needed to watch them. Then, several times when he and Snow were 'taking back the kingdom', and there had been no other options.

No, Charming had two big problems with sleeping tonight. The first was he couldn't stop thinking about what Emma had told him earlier that night. Rumplestiltskin had manipulated the love he and Snow had to create the Curse. He sacrificed their family to find his. How was he going to resist the urge to beat that imp to a pulp the next time he saw him? He tried to remember what Emma had told them. That they would have to interact, because of Henry and Neal, but it didn't really help.

The other problem was that he was missing his wife. Charming hadn't slept without Snow since she got back from her and Emma's trip to the Enchanted Forest. For all the problems they had in Neverland, including battling Neverland's seductions, fighting the Lost Boys, trying to win Henry back, helping Emma win Neal back, and dealing with injuries, at least he and Snow had been _together_. Actually, they slept on the ground in Neverland, too, but with her wrapped in his arms, it didn't seem to matter that much. Here, there was no ebony – colored hair ticking his nose. No smell of cinnamon and Snow surrounding him. No soft breathing next to him, letting him know she was safe.

It didn't help that they were traveling with another couple, Charming thought to himself, as he tossed again, looking at Ellysetta and Rain. _They_ were able sleep in each other's arms. They could hear the other breathe and know they were safe. He closed his eyes again and sighed. At least he wouldn't have to worry about ending up in the burning room again tonight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was later the next day when they finally arrived in what Ellsyetta said would be their destination, Celieria City. Even though he was very tired, having gotten about an hour of sleep the night before, he glanced around. As Charming looked around, he was amazed at how much this place reminded him of home, even more than the Fading Lands they just left. Here, plenty of people traveled in carriages. The water held no magical properties, so he and Emma were invited to drink whenever they felt like it. No one looked twice at him for carrying his sword on his hip, and plenty of the others did the same, including his other male companions. Furthermore, the traveling clothes had been given were very similar to his back in the Enchanted Forest. And in the distance, he could see a palace, that reminded him very much of the home he and Snow tried to make.

There was a part of him that wanted simply drink in this atmosphere of a land that reminded him so much of the Enchanted Forest. This is what he missed. This is why he wanted to return. He could almost see it now. They'd take their family for drives in the carriage for a relaxing afternoon. They could stop for a drink in the river in the forest. Charming had a particular fondness for the river that he had been thrown in by a black – haired beauty.

In fact, he remembered one day, shortly after they had "taken back the kingdom" where he and Snow had come out that way by themselves.

"_This time it's my turn to through you in the river!" Charming laughed as he gave Snow a push. She landed, soaked from head to toe, in the water._

_Snow's head popped back up, laughing as well. "Don't think you can get away with that so easily!" she giggled as she grabbed him and pulled him in the river as well._

_He landed, head first in the water, but soon he popped up as well. "Ah, I see how you want to play!" he swam after her and gave her another dunk. Just as he pushed her under, however, she grabbed him, and they both dunked each other at the same time._

_When they both popped up again, they grinned at each other, coming in for a kiss._

Oh yes, so many good memories in the Enchanted Forest, Charming thought to himself. Memories he was so eager to recapture, once they found the rest of their family and returned to Storybrooke to retrieve the others, that is.

"David," Emma said, coming up behind him. "Are you okay? We've got to move."

"Oh, yeah." He replied, embarrassed that his daughter had caught him daydreaming. "I didn't get much sleep last night." As if to prove his point, he yawned at that precise moment. Despite how excited he was to be back in a land that reminded him so much of their home, the Enchanted Forest, he _was_ tired.

"Me neither," Emma agreed. "Sleeping on the ground isn't really my style."

With that, they continued their walk to Celieria's palace. A guard appeared out front. "We wish to have an audience with King Dorian." Rain told him formally.

"We have guests who wish to ask him an important question," Ellysetta added, gesturing toward Charming and Emma.

The guard bowed to Ellysetta and Rain, and then nodded to Charming and Emma. "I believe he is in court with some of the locals at the moment. But I am sure he will grant your request when he able, Lord Feyreisen and Lady Feyreisa." He and Emma had never heard them referred that way, but apparently, those were their formal titles. Charming tried to remember all the rules of etiquette he had to learn for court when he was posing as Prince James and after he married Snow. It was kind of hard, especially since he was so tired.

They were led into the palace into an antechamber with huge portraits of important looking people. Past rulers, he supposed. The chairs were made of ivory and everything else was of marble. It was impressive. And here was the problem of being in a land that reminded him so much of home. He and Snow had a room just like this, for visitors waiting for their audience. Even though there was a part of him that was overjoyed to be here, there was another part that found it painful. Everything here just made him more homesick for the Enchanted Forest and heartsick for his Snow.

Still, these chairs were comfortable. Charming struggled not to fall asleep. From what he remembered, that wouldn't be proper etiquette. Emma unfortunately, knew nothing of etiquette and did fall asleep within minutes.

He jerked awake again as someone walked into the room. Was it the king? "Queen Annoura," he heard one of the men say testily. Charming was pretty sure it was the man named Rain.

"Feyreisen, Feyreisa," the queen replied in the same manner. He got the impression, even though they were being civil because of court customs that they didn't really get along. He turned to get a good look at the queen. She was a small woman, with skin as pale as his wife's, if not paler he was forced to admit. Her hair was silver blond and styled at the top of her head. The queen's dress was a beautiful pastel green. Gold and other jewels decorated her entire person. Quite frankly, it was a bit much. Yes, she was a queen, but how much jewelry did she need to wear to prove it? Snow had never worn that much jewelry when she was queen. Come to think of it, he didn't think _Regina _wore that much jewelry!

"I see you have been befriending the peasants again," Queen Annoura said, with her nose in the air. The woman reminded him a little of King George. Obviously without the desire to cut off his head, but still. Charming remembered a conversation he had with George, back when he was still posing as James. "_You were chosen for this," he had said. "Plucked from poverty, wanting for nothing!"_ The man had no idea that he had been _happy_ as peasant. It wouldn't occur to him because he believed peasants weren't worth anything. Just as this woman clearly did.

"They have an important question they want to ask your son, the king," Ellysetta replied civilly, yet without any warmth. "We have decided it has merit, and I'm sure he will, too."

Queen Annoura nodded. "Doesn't the girl know better than to fall asleep in the king's palace?" she asked pointing to Emma. "I would think even a peasant would know better than that! How dare she insult my son like that!" she barked. Charming sighed. He had been afraid of that. Hopefully the king was a little easier to deal with than this woman, who was apparently his mother.

Emma woke up at the outburst. "Well, I didn't know any better, your Majesty. We need to see the king, so deal with it." Charming was mixed between feeling pride in his daughter, who had never been easily intimidated, and nervousness that her lack of court skills could be costing them the king's cooperation.

Queen Annoura looked at Emma strangely and left the room.

Ellsyetta looked at Emma, surprised. "Look, I respect you for standing up to Queen Annoura. I know she can be…difficult. But you need to be careful when you're talking to the king, if you want him to grant your request. He's not really…hard as she is, but he does expect certain etiquette. You have to curtsey, or bow," she added to Charming. "You have to stand to his attention when he's talking to you. Do you understand?" she asked both of them.

Charming wasn't about to explain his life story right now, so he couldn't tell her how much he _did_ understand. But he nodded, anyway. Emma nodded, too, slowly. He was glad Ellysetta had explained that to Emma instead of him, though. He had a feeling it might not have gone well, coming from him. What if Emma had thought he didn't respect her?

He rubbed his eyes again. Gosh, it was hard not to fall asleep in these chairs! Maybe he should stand up. Just as he was about to do so, one of the servants appeared at the door. "The King has agreed to your audience."

**Did you understand everything? Let me know if anything gets too confusing.**

**Also, do you think I put the POV/chapter changes in the right place? I'm a little concerned about that.**

**I see I have some readers for this story, which I am happy about. However, I would still really like some reviews, so I can improve it. What did you like? What didn't you like? Is there anything you can't understand, especially concerning the _Tairen __Soul_ part of the story (although if you are confused about anything with David, Emma, or other Once stuff, please let me know that, too). Help me out, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I don't own Once a Upon a Time or the **_**Tairen Soul**_** miniseries.**

**Key**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX are POV changes**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO are time changes**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO are both time changes and POV changes.**

**I'm still looking for a beta. Please PM me if you are interested. Either a beta who has not read **_**Tairen Soul**_** or who has read **_**Tairen Soul **_**would be fine.**

Emma and David, along with Ellysetta and Rain, entered a new room that reminded Emma of a courtroom. It had the same seating for witnesses and the general public as a courtroom, as well as two tables for opposing sides and their lawyers. The only difference was, instead of the judge's bench, there were two large thrones.

Sitting on one of them was the king. He dark – haired and was dressed gold from head to two. He was a lot younger than Emma would have expected, although she supposed it made since the queen they had met was actually his mother. Still, this man, who had to be a least ten years younger than her, was _the king_? The fate of finding their family rested in little more than a boy?

"His esteemed majesty King Dorian XI!" the servant who had brought them in earlier announced, as the king stood up. David immediately bowed. It took a second for Emma to realize she was expected to bow as well. Ellysetta had mentioned not following such rules may cause the king to deny their request. So she did so, even though it made her incredibly uncomfortable. Rain and Ellysetta nodded their heads to the king as well.

"Greetings, Feyreisen and Feyreisa," King Dorian replied to Rain and Ellysetta as he sat back in his throne. "And who are your guests?"

"These are our new friends, Emma and David," Ellysetta replied. Emma hadn't realized they were considered friends already. Just because they agreed to escort them to this palace and Ellysetta was trying to teach Emma how to use magic, didn't mean they were _friends_. Although maybe that was just more of that "etiquette" that was so necessary in this world. From the look Rain shot Ellysetta, however, he didn't agree with that term. Hopefully the king didn't notice it as well.

"I see," replied the king. "I must admit I am a little confused. You look Celierian, but you travel with Fey. Are you or are you not my subjects?"

"We are not, I am afraid," David answered for them. "Your majesty, we come from another land, or world if you will. We have come to see if you have noticed any strangers in your kingdom. They may be the rest of our party_, our family_ that we were separated from."

The king looked confused. "Another world? Another land? You mean a far off land across the sea, like my mother's childhood home in Cappellas?"

Emma shook her head, disgusted at the thought of having anything in common with that snob and creep of a queen. "No…_definitely _not." The king looked at her curiously, as if he wasn't sure what she meant by that. David and Ellysetta both looked her slightly reproachful. She supposed she may have violated those rules of etiquette again. Ugh, she couldn't wait to go back to the real world where etiquette didn't matter so much!

"Your majesty, the land we're from…it's kind of complicated," David began as he bowed to the king again. You're supposed to bow every time you talked to him? Sheesh! "But we came to this world through a portal. According to the" he paused for a minute, "Feyreisen and Feyreisa, some of their subjects informed them of our arrival when they saw us appear. Would you tell us if anyone from your kingdom saw anyone appear? Or even if anyone has noticed people with strange clothing?"

"I have not heard of anything of that nature, no," the king replied, matter – of – fact. "I will ask my prime minister, Lord Corrias, if he has heard of any such occurrences. Maybe the border lords as well, as they know more about the happenings of the countryside. What do you mean by strange clothing, anyway? You are dressed as Fey. Is that what you meant? Someone dressed as Fey, but look Celierian, like the two of you?"

Both Emma and David shook their heads at the same time. David spoke up before Emma was able to. "No, your majesty, these are not our clothes." As David said "your majesty", he bowed again. Was he overdoing the Pomp and Circumstance a little or was that really necessary? "The…Feyreisen and Feyreisa were gracious enough to let us borrow some clothing. _Our own_ clothing, and the clothing of the rest of our family, would look very different to you."

The king nodded. "Let me speak to Lord Corrias and the Twenty. We will reconvene here tomorrow. Until then, Feyreisen and Feyreisa, you are welcome to stay at my palace." He nodded respectfully at Ellysetta and Rain.

Ellysetta looked sternly at the king. "We appreciate that, King Dorian, but what about our guests? As our _friends_, shouldn't they be able to stay at the palace as well?" The way she said the word friends made Emma seriously think Ellysetta had meant that as a political ploy for the king to accept their request and a place to stay. There was a part of her that was relieved. After all, he did agree to talk to the rest of his advisors about finding their family. Emma desperately wanted to see Henry and the others as well. What did it matter what ploys they had to use to find them? Besides, if they weren't really friends, Emma didn't have to worry about letting Ellysetta down. At the same time, there was a part of her that was disappointed. There were in a strange world, _again, _and it would have been nice to have a friend. Especially since this "friend" had agreed to teach her magic.

Meanwhile, King Dorian seemed surprised by Ellysetta's question. "Why, yes, of course," he replied, trying to remain as unfazed as possible.

He motioned another servant to show them to the guest rooms they could use. The servant brought Ellysetta and Rain to an elaborate suite complete with a small sitting room as well as a bedroom that was larger than their entire apartment in Storybrooke. Emma's mouth dropped open. Was this really the way royalty lived? It was too much. Would it be the way she was expected to live if her parents ever made their family return to the Enchanted Forest? Still, Ellysetta and Rain's palace, from what she remembered, was nowhere near this grand. So maybe this was just because Celierian's King and Queen were big, fat snobs?

Then the servant led Emma and David to the next room. It was a much smaller room, since they weren't royalty she supposed. Emma wondered if the king would treat them more cordially if they told him they _were _supposed to be royalty back in the Enchanted Forest. But that wasn't something she wanted anyone to know about, and it really didn't bother her to have a smaller room than Ellysetta and Rain.

"I hope this room is to your liking", the servant said politely than walked off. Emma and David looked at each other, than at the servant walking off for a second. He was not going to show them a second room? She and David were expected to _share a room_? A room with only one bed in it? She added to herself as she examined the room. It was a good sized room for two people, she believed, about the size of the room she and Henry shared at home. But still…apparently the king had believed the same thing Ellysetta and Rain had at first, since they were a man and a woman traveling together. He thought she and David were a couple. She had never thought about the complications that came with traveling in a strange land with just her father before.

As they thought about this situation, Emma and David both burst out laughing. "Maybe we should have told him a bit more about ourselves, huh?" he asked as he chuckled.

Emma nodded, "I'm glad we don't have to sleep on the ground tonight…but this is a bit much!" she agreed.

"Hey," David said seriously. "I can sleep on the floor. It's no big deal."

Emma shook her head. "You're even more tired than I am. I can tell, even though you're trying to hide it."

David shook his head. "I'd really rather you take the bed, Emma." Emma started to protest again. She guessed David would never really stop thinking of her as his little girl he needed to protect, but it was getting old. But David continued. "It's not what you think…I mean that's not _all_ it is. I probably wouldn't get much sleep on the bed anyway, because she's not there." Emma read between the lines and realized he was missing sleeping with Mary Margaret. She'd rather not examine that too thoroughly, but nodded in understanding, anyway. "Besides," David continued, "If I sleep too _well_, I end up in the burning room, anyway."

Emma nodded. That made sense. Well, at least she'd get a bed tonight, then. "Hey, David?" she began, hesitantly. Then she noticed David had already made a bed for himself, and was fast asleep. Darn! She knew he was more tired than he had let on. Emma really shouldn't have let him talk her into taking the bed, not with him being that tired. Still, he was right about going back to the burning room. What if he got another burn? She looked at his hand, which was still scarred from a few days ago. She really wished she could heal that for him. He needed to use his hand. She'd have to ask Ellysetta about trying to learn how to heal again soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later, another servant announced they would join the king for dinner. Ellysetta, Rain and the rest of Ellysetta's guards, which were also staying in their suite, would also be joining them. David woke up quickly, and tried his best to make him look presentable.

Emma tried to see if he had any new burns discretely. Apparently, David was too busy trying to protect her to realize she could be helping him if she let him. He wouldn't show her those burns. He'd hardly even acknowledged the burns on his hand in the last few days, even though she knew it was bothering him. Still, there were so many places there could be burns on his body that she wouldn't be able to see, or want to see. Should she ask? "Did, you ah, get any burns this time?"

David paused for a minute.

"You better not lie to me again. I can tell, remember."

David nodded. "There may have been a burn, but I'd rather you not see it. It's sort of on a…delicate spot. I really don't know how I'm going to sit down for dinner with the king."

Emma nodded, understanding the implication. "I wish I could heal it for you. I'd ask Ellysetta for another training session, but I don't think we have enough time right now."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go try to make conversation with a couple of snobs." He grinned at her.

Emma smiled back. "At least Ellysetta, Rain, and the others aren't that bad." But Emma wasn't going to let him distract her from the other conversation. "Listen, I'm sorry you keep ending up in the fire room. It's too bad we couldn't defeat Cora on our own." She sighed. Both he and Henry had ended up in that fire room because she couldn't do it on her own. She couldn't believe in the Curse without Henry's sleeping curse, and she couldn't defeat Cora without David's sleeping curse.

David grabbed Emma's shoulders so she would be forced to look at him. "Listen to me, Emma. I may find going in the fire room now to be a pain in the behind, literally," he added with a chuckle as he patted his butt. "But I don't for _one instant_ regret helping you and Mary Margaret return home. Or for protecting Henry so he wouldn't have to do it himself. Love is about sacrifice. And it's a sacrifice I was happy to make then and would make again if I needed to. Okay?"

Emma nodded as they headed to the dining room. She knew he was serious, after all it was her superpower, or rather one of her magical powers as Ellysetta would say. But David made her incredibly uncomfortable when he talked like that. "Love is about sacrifice" he had said. And it was a statement he had proven over and over again when it came to Mary Margaret and Emma in Henry's book. It was a statement he also obviously applied to Henry as well. Well she was very grateful, she had to wonder if she was worthy of it.

She also had to wonder if she could ever do the same thing herself. She and Neal were supposed to be a couple again, and she was anxious to get back to him. But could they really ever be as committed as her parents were? Could she make those kinds of sacrifices for Neal? Emma didn't know the answer and was afraid to find out.

Dinner proved to be interesting. David obviously tried his best to remember how to eat at royal meal, although from the looks he got from Queen Annoura and King Dorian, he probably was a little rusty. She supposed the burn on his butt didn't help, although David was trying not to let it show. Still, at least he did better than Emma. How were you supposed to know which fork to use for what? There were six forks in front of her! At least the food here was more normal for Emma. It may not be burgers at Granny's but it was more recognizable than the food at Ellysetta and Rain's palace or the Enchanted Forest. There was pheasant and swordfish and wild rice, among other things. At least she knew what she was eating.

Ellysetta, her guards and Rain were also there, so they made dinner a little more pleasant. Rain was still pretty cold to her and David, but at least he was better than Queen Annoura and King Dorian. Ellysetta was obviously doing her best to be friendly to them. Emma supposed it was the ploy to convince the king to help them again. Ellysetta's guards kept quiet, acting neither friendly, cold, nor snobbish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

Charming and Emma entered King Dorian's throne room the next day, where the king planned to ask if his advisors had seen the rest of their family. Today, the room was filled with people, unlike yesterday, in the witness section and in the general public section. He supposed "strangers from another land" was big news to these people. Hopefully things would go smoothly. Charming looked around as he sat in one of the two front tables next to Emma. He found it funny that this room was a combination of a throne room similar to the one he and Snow had once had in their castle, and a courtroom from an episode of "Judge Judy."

Charming was nowhere near as tired as he had been yesterday, so he didn't have to worry about falling asleep because he sat down. As he tried not to wince from the pain on his bottom, he remembered he had another problem with sitting down, though. At least he had only ended up in the fire room once last night, and received no new burns, he added to himself. Emma seemed to be more rested as well, Charming was pleased to see. It was a good thing he had insisted she sleep on the bed.

Just then the steward announced, "Ladies and gentleman, "King Dorian!" As the king entered the room, everyone stood up and bowed. As Charming bowed, he eyed Emma to make sure she was doing the same. Fortunately, she was. Charming knew she felt out of her element here. In many ways, he did, too. After all, it had been over twenty – eight years since he had deal with pomp and circumstance like this. And when he and Snow were ruling, they didn't require it to this extent. Still, they needed to play by the rules of this court if they expected them to help find the rest of their family.

"The Feyreisen and Feyreisa, Rainier and Ellysetta v'en Daris!" they continued. Rain and Ellysetta walked in and nodded to King Dorian, and then sat in the witness section themselves. Charming was glad they were here. Ellysetta, at least was very friendly to them and they both seemed honestly interested in helping them.

"Guests, Mistress Emma and Mister David." The steward continued, gesturing to Charming and Emma. David bowed again to the king, just in case it was necessary. These people seemed big on the ceremony, after all. He eyed Emma, and a few seconds later, she bowed as well.

"These people say they are strangers in our land," the king announced. "They say there may be other strangers here, like them." The general public in the audience gasped. Apparently these people distrusted strangers. What if someone had harmed Snow or Henry just because they were strangers, he suddenly thought, horrified. They needed to find them quickly!

"Lord Corrias, please come forward." A silver – haired man approached the king and bowed. "Have you seen or heard of such strangers in the last few days? Any strange occurrences that could account for such people arriving?"

Lord Corrias paused for a minute and then replied, "No your majesty, I have heard nothing of the sort."

The king paused for a minute as well, looking thoughtfully as well. "I'm sure you understand how serious it is that we may have strangers among us. Are you sure about that?" He glanced at Ellysetta, appearing to be thinking about something, although Charming had no idea what.

Lord Corrias nodded. "Yes I understand. I still maintain I have heard nothing." The king nodded, relieved. "You may step down."

"Lord Teleos, please come forward." A dark – haired man with skin almost as pale as Snow's came forward. He smiled at Rain warmly as he walked by and gazed at Ellysetta the way a boy would gaze at his crush. Interesting, that the man had a crush on a married woman, a queen no less, and showing it so openly. And he and Rain still seemed to get along well. If anyone ever looked at Snow like that in front of him, he'd never let them get away with it, much less be their friend.

The man then approached the king and bowed. "Have you heard of anything about strangers or seen strangers in your territory?" King Dorian asked.

"No, your majesty, I have not." Dorian nodded.

"And you insist you are telling the truth as well?" the king asked again, obviously trying to makes sure. Charming was glad the man was making sure these people were honest, although it seemed his intent was different then Charming's. Charming wanted to find his family, so they could be reunited, and ultimately, be able to go home. This king wanted to know about his family and find them because they were "strangers." That worried him, but they'd deal with it once their family was together again.

"Yes, your majesty I am telling the truth. Although, if I may, we have a she'dalin here." He gestured to Ellysetta, once again looking like a boy with a crush. "If you are so worried about people telling lies, let the Feyreisa truthspeak the witnesses." Truthspeak? That was supposed to be one of Emma's powers, right? What, exactly, did it mean?

King Dorian shook his head. "That may be true, but she is not officially Celieria's Truthspeaker, is she? I believe we are better off leaving her where she is." There was something…not quite right about his tone. The king seemed to have a problem with using Ellysetta, specifically for this "truthspeaking," whatever it was.

Rain obviously noticed it, too, as he seemed itching to run him through with his sword. He scowled and grabbed the handle several times. Ellysetta, however, calmed him down by grabbing his hand. Charming had no idea what she did, but he silently thanked her. Although he sympathized with Rain, as King Dorian obviously insulted the man's wife, Charming unfortunately needed the king to find his wife and the rest of his family.

Next, a man called Lord Barrial was called before the king. He was also dark – haired. "Have you seen strangers in your territory? Or anything that may indicate strangers?"

The man bowed to the king. "No, your majesty, I have not. "The dahle'reisen I employ also sense no strangers on my territory."

The people in the general public gasped in horror at the word "dahle'reisen." Whatever it meant, it seemed most were afraid of them.

The king nodded, also not pleased. "I see. And why should we trust dahle'reisen? They fought with the Eld in the war that killed my father!" Well, that cleared up why so many distrusted these "dahle'reisen." Apparently some of them were enemies.

Lord Barrial nodded. "That is true. Some of the dahle'reisen had switched allegiances to the Eld. But the dahle'reisen I employ has been loyal to my family for generations. They can be trusted, and they say there are no strangers there."

King Dorian shook his head. "But if some of the dahle'reisen have switched allegiances before, yours may do so as well. You should not trust these creatures."

Lord Barrial bowed his head again. "I understand your feelings your majesty, having lost many friends to Eld as well. But you have to remember the war is over. There _are_ no more Eld to worry about. My dahle'reisen are loyal to me and my family, not to Eld we don't need to be concerned with." Charming really didn't understand whether he should be worried about these dahle'reisen or not. What if Henry ran into one? Especially with the kid's intense curiosity, that could be a problem if they were dangerous. Hopefully Ellysetta or one of the others would tell them.

The King grumbled at Lord Barrial's response. Apparently, he didn't like to be corrected. Arrogant, probably, like a lot of royalty Charming had been familiar with in the Enchanted Forest. King George's face came to mind. The Celierian royal family reminded him more and more of his ever favorite fake – father. Still, King Dorian eventually responded, "Okay Lord Barrial, you may step down."

The next lord called to the stand seemed to have good news. "Your majesty, I have seen a strange boy on my property." Charming and Emma exchanged an excited look. Henry! They would be reunited with Henry soon. Hopefully he was okay. "He _was_ dressed strangely and babbling about crazy stuff." Yes, that was definitely Henry. He had a tendency to try to convince people of things before they were ready, Charming thought affectionately, as he thought of all the time Henry had tried to tell the people of Storybrooke about the Curse before it broke. Hopefully it wouldn't get him into trouble in this land.

"I think it's our duty to take him in, and I am honored to have helped your majesty." There was something about the way he said that…

King Dorian looked at the man as well. "I would agree with you…but something's not right about what you said." He sighed and looked at Ellysetta. "Feyreisa, please come forward and truthspeak this man." The king obviously had no desire to ask Ellysetta for help, especially after he had already said he didn't need it before. But he felt he had no choice.

Ellysetta nodded to the king and came forward. "Of course, I would be happy to, King Dorian." Her tone was polite, but held no warmth. Charming guessed she was still put – off at being insulted earlier. Still, she stepped up to the man standing in front of the king. Then she placed her arm on his shoulder and said, "Tell us what happened with this boy again."

The man, sobbing, began his tale. "There was no boy in strange clothes, your majesty. I" gulp, sob, sob. "said that because I thought there would be some kind of reward for finding the people you seek. I really need more money. I'm sorry, your majesty." Ellysetta took her hand off his shoulder. So that's what truthspeaking was. A person would be forced to tell the truth when they were touched by a person with that power. It would probably be handy in dealing with Regina, Rumplestiltskin, and even George when they went home.

King Dorian looked at the man sternly. "I don't care what your reason is, Lord. You _never_ lie to your king." The king motioned to one of his guards. "Through this man in the dungeon, and then we will continue questioning. Feyreisa," he added, not happy with this request, "Truthspeak the rest of the witnesses as well."

"Of course, King Dorian," Ellysetta agreed.

The session waited to continue as the man was brought to the dungeon. Charming couldn't decide how he felt about the man. He was angry at the noble for giving him and Emma false hope. They had really thought he found Henry. Still, at least they didn't need to worry about the king "taking Henry in" and doing who knows what with him. On the other hand, he felt sorry for the man, since he said he needed money. He wondered if he really did. But there was nothing they could do for the Lord, now. What was important was finding and protecting the rest of his family.

The servant returned, having detained the noble. As the rest of the nobles were called before the king, they were all truthspoken, so none dared to lie anymore. None of them had seen any "strange people" or "signs of strange people." It was time for Charming to face facts. Wherever Snow and Henry were, they were not in Celieria. Still, Ellysetta had mentioned something about taking them to another kingdom to talk to their ruler as well. He and Emma would find their family there.

"There are no strangers in Celieria, except these two." King Dorian gestured to Charming and Emma. "While it is a relief there are no strangers in our land, it makes me wonder if they were ever telling the truth in the first place. Or if they may have left something out. Feyreisa, please truthspeak Mistress Emma and Master David as well."

Emma looked decidedly uncomfortable. Charming remembered Ellysetta had said something about truthspeaking Emma in the past. Maybe that was it. Still…"I'll go first, Emma." But Emma didn't look any more comfortable with this arrangement. He knew Emma didn't like it when he tried to protect her, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Even though she was almost thirty now, she was still his little girl.

Ellysetta approached their table to bring Charming to the front. As she did, she whispered, "David is going to be fine. Truthspeaking is only painful if you try to _resist _telling the truth. As long as he's honest, and you too, when it's your turn, it won't hurt." Emma looked a little calmer at that, but it made David nervous. Was he going to have to tell the king _everything_? Even things he'd rather not tell to anyone?

He took a deep breath and approached the king, bowing. Ellysetta placed her arm on his shoulder. "State your name and tell us where you came from," King Dorian instructed him.

Charming took a deep breath and reminded himself if he tried not to tell the whole truth, he would be forced to do so, and it would be painful. "My name is David. I have come to this world from a land called Neverland. Before that, I lived on a land called Earth, in a town called Storybrooke. But I am from a land called the Enchanted Forest."

"Truth," Ellysetta reported to the king.

"How did you come to our world?" The king continued his questing.

Shoot, this was exactly what he did not want to be common knowledge. He resisted the urge to lie or omit some of the truth. Ellysetta said he would be forced to tell the truth anyway, and it would be painful. He needed to show Emma it would be okay, and that meant being 100% honest. "One of the other members of our group found magic beans in Neverland. They open portals to other worlds. We used one and ended up here. Or actually in what you call the Fading Lands."

"Truth," Ellysetta reported again.

The audience watching this session looked horrified. Magic beans that could open portals which could open anywhere? How could they be protected from that? No wonder the king had been so nervous about these strangers!

"Why did you decide to come to this world?" King Dorian asked then.

Charming would give anything to be able to protect his daughter from this question. He fought so hard he felt like his head was going to explode. Ellysetta was right. Resisting truthspeaking _was _painful. Sobbing, he replied. "I don't know. I was unconscious from injury at the time. Emma chose the bean that led us here."

King Dorian finally nodded. "You may step down now, Master David." Charming bowed to the king again, and sat back in his seat. Ouch! That burn still hurt.

"Now, come forward, Mistress Emma." Emma walked up to the king. Fortunately she remembered to bow as well. Ellysetta put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "State your name, please."

"My name is Emma Swan," she replied calmly.

"Truth," Ellysetta reported.

"Is everything Master David already said the truth as _you _know it?" King Dorian asked her.

"Yes." Emma replied.

"Truth," Ellysetta reported again.

"Now," the King said deliberately. "Tell us why you decided to come to this land, as Master David was unable to do so."

Emma took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know why we ended up here. I was trying to get David and I back to Storybrooke. I guess I just don't know much about portals." She shrugged. "Or maybe," her voice turned hopeful. "The portal brought us here because our family had already come here in the portal Neal opened. I know you've said they aren't in Celieria, but maybe they are in another kingdom."

King Dorian nodded, looking disappointed. Probably because Emma didn't know any more about the portals then Charming had. "Okay, Mistress Swan. You may step down."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

Shortly after, Emma, David, Rain, and Ellysetta and her guards left Celieria's palace. Ellysetta made sure to thank King Dorian for assisting them and for providing them with lodging, even though Rain made it quite apparent the king did not deserve it.

"He insulted you, shei'tani!" Rain exclaimed as they walked back onto the streets. Emma had no idea where the name "shei'tani" came from; maybe it was a pet name. "He refused a perfectly logical suggestion that you should truthspeak the witnesses. I heard that tone in his voice, acting like you were beneath him! And then he turns around and _demands_ you truthspeak the rest of the witnesses after he had no choice!

"Las, Shei'tan" Ellysetta said to him as she placed her arm on his shoulder. They were an extremely tactile couple, Emma thought to herself. They reminded her a lot of Mary Margaret and David in that way. It was weird Ellysetta used that name, too. Or almost that name. She wondered what it meant.

"Apparently this King Dorian takes more after his mother than his father," Ellysetta continued as they walked away. "But it doesn't matter. I did what needed to be done." She shrugged. "At least he agreed to help our friends." She gestured to Emma and David.

It was weird Ellysetta was still calling them "friends" when she didn't need to anymore, but that didn't really matter right now. What mattered is that this trip was a waste of time! "What do you mean he helped us?!" Emma screeched. "He didn't help us find our family at all! The only thing we did was get false hope that Henry may have been found for about a minute, and then we were forced to tell them about the portals! I really don't want to many people knowing about that. It could be dangerous!"

"Emma, calm down," David said, grabbing her shoulder and turning her so he could look right into his eyes. She backed away. She really didn't like to get physical like that unless she initiated it.

David sighed but continued talking. "That's not true. He did help us by telling us they're not here. Now we have one less place to look. Besides, given his fear of the "strangers", a part of me is glad they're not in Celieria. Can you imagine what would happen if that boy _was_ Henry? They wanted to detain him or something! His curiosity and burning desire to be a hero could have got him in a lot of trouble!"

Emma paused. Maybe he was right. That sounded frightening. What if they couldn't convince the king to place them in their custody? But still, "_One_ less place to look? And how many places are left? How long is it going to take?" She wanted Henry. She wouldn't believe he was safe until he was in her arms. And Neal, too. Gosh she had just got him back!

"Emma, I don't care how long it takes. I don't care how many places there are to look. _ We are going to find them._ Do you know why?

"Because we will always find them," Emma replied with a grin, catching on.

"Right," David replied.

"So I thought we should head to Elvia next," Ellysetta said to the group, getting them back to what needs to happen next.

Rain bristled at that, and Ellysetta put her arm on his shoulder again.

Tajik stopped short. "I know I have already agreed to this, as I serve you, Feyreisa. But seeing that elf again…" He continued angrily, and then spat on the ground.

"Tajik I understand you have problems with Lord Hawksheart. But this isn't about you and him. This is about these people finding their family. And honestly, you don't even have to talk to him yourself. You can just stay outside, like you did in King Dorian's Supreme Court room," she reminded him gently.

Tajik grumbled again. "I don't know if that's actually better. A part of me would still like to give him a piece of my mind for what he did to Elfeya."

Ellysetta shook her head and stared at him. She looked like she was having a conversation, only she wasn't saying anything. That was weird. Emma knew couples that could have conversations with just their eyes. Mary Margaret and David did it, and she had seen Ellysetta and Rain do it as well. But these two were not a couple.

As David walked beside her, Emma noticed his hand was still scarred from the burn. His bottom had to be even worse. She really needed to ask Ellysetta to help her with that. Even though it made her uncomfortable to ask for help, Emma spoke up. She had promised she'd help him. "Listen, can you help me with my magic again?" she said, looking at Ellysetta. "David has some more burns."

Ellysetta smiled at that. "I'm pleased you're willing to ask about it, Emma. You're making great progress toward trusting yourself and me with your magic. I have to tell you, though. This isn't the best time to do it. We need to get out of Celieria. Or at least go to the countryside first. A lot of Celierians still don't like magic. We wouldn't want them to see us weaving it openly."

Emma paused at that. Even though this world reminded her a lot of the Enchanted Forest, or at least what the Enchanted Forest would have been like in the days Henry's book talked about, the rules were different. "So Celieria doesn't have magic? But the Fading Lands does?"

Ellysetta nodded. "Celierians don't have magic naturally, anyway. Some can weave a little if their ancestors married Fey, or elves, or if they drank magical water by mistake. But most Celierians don't have or know much about magic. So they fear what they don't understand." She shook her head sadly. "You're already traveling with Fey, so I won't say you can be completely inconspicuous, but trying magic with all these people around…it's a bad idea."

Emma nodded. The Celierian's fear of the portals took on a whole new meaning. She suddenly felt stupid for asking at all.

Ellysetta placed her hand on hers. "I'm still glad you asked. We will get to a place where you can try. Don't worry."

David turned around. "I don't really need any healing anyway Emma. I'm fine. I wish you'd stop worrying about me."

She sighed. David was not only over – protective, he didn't want her to help him at all! Male egos! Ugh! "David I _know_ your bottom is still bothering you, even though you're trying to hide it. You don't have to be "less than a man" to admit your hurting. And I'm worrying because I care!"

David smiled at that. "I'm really, really glad to hear that, Emma. I just...don't want you to have to take care of me. That was supposed to be my job." He muttered that last sentence under his breath, but she still caught it.

She supposed she understood. How would she feel if Henry had to take care of her for some reason? Like she wasn't doing her job of taking care of _him_. And she knew it was worse for David because he never really got the chance to be her parent. But she still wanted to help him. She was concerned about him when he was in pain, and she had promised Mary Margaret she'd take care of him.

Then she had an idea of how she could get him to agree. It was slightly devious but…"Okay, but I still need to learn how to control magic. We all agree on that. And that means I need to practice. So how about I practice on you when we get to the countryside?"

David sighed, obviously realizing he'd been backed into a corner. He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay."

Ellysetta looked at him curiously, "Well we're on the subject of the burns, how did you get them? I haven't seen anything in the last few days that would have burned you that severely." She pointed to his still scarred hand. "And I know Tajik hasn't been weaving Fire on you, so…what is it?"

David sighed, looking uncomfortable. This was a sore spot for him, she knew. It wasn't really something he wanted to talk to strangers about. Although these people had proved to be valuable allies, so they weren't really strangers anymore. She hoped he realized that. It was also the subject Emma had caught him in a lie, which was a bad memory. He obviously really didn't want to talk about it.

"It might help in healing if we know where they come from," Ellysetta suggested.

David shook his head. "Emma knows where they're from now, anyway. But I suppose I can tell you, too. Back in our land," Emma wondered which 'land' he was actually talking about. Would David ever realize the Enchanted Forest wasn't _her_ land? "We have something called a sleeping curse. When a person comes out of one, they go to this 'burning room' in their sleep. Unfortunately, the burns are real."

Ellysetta nodded. "Well, a healing weave can still take care of them."

They all headed for the countryside.

**Author's note about Emma's reaction to David's "Love is sacrifice" speech. Okay, I know Emma has already sacrificed herself several times for Henry, Mary Margret, and Neal both in canon and in this story. But I still see Emma as someone who is pretty insecure about love, especially the romantic love she's supposed to have with Neal (at least in this story : ) ) . So I don't think she's able to recognize that she's already done it at this point.**

**Also, although I'm happy they're so many people reading this story, I really wish you would give me feedback. Reviews or PMs, if you'd rather, would be fine. I hope I'm not offending you by asking/begging for feedback so much. I know some people think it's rude. If you do, I apologize. But you have to understand, I feel like I'm writing this story completely blind, because I still have no beta and no response from readers.**

**Don't worry about offending me if you tell me there is something I you don't like. I'm trying to make this story better and I can't do that without help. Are you understanding the _Tairen Soul _part of the story? Is there anything I need to explain more? Help please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I don't own Once Upon a Time or the **_**Tairen Soul **_**miniseries**

**Key**

**XXXXXXXXXXX are POV changes**

**OOOOOOOOOO are time changes**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**OOOOOOOOOO are POV and time changes**

**Again, I would like to mention I'd still love to have a beta for this story. PM me if you are interested. It doesn't matter to me if you have read **_**Tairen Soul**_** or not, since I'd like to think I have readers who both have and haven't read the miniseries. (It would be easier to know if people started giving reviews, hint, hint. ****)**

By sunset, they reached a place they all thought would be good to set up camp. It was quite far from Celieria city. It also had a river Ellysetta and Rain both agreed Charming and Emma were welcome to drink out of. In the distance, Charming could also spot a small mountain range.

Charming still couldn't get over how much this land reminded him of the Enchanted Forest. The countryside was full of farmland. He could almost imagine his mother's cabin over the mountains, with the sheep waiting for him. The nobles rode by in horses, just like they did at home. Charming couldn't help thinking about all the afternoons he and Snow had in the Enchanted Forest, riding their horses. Maybe once they found their family, he and Snow would be able to ride one of these horses before they left, he thought with a smile.

"We should be in Elvia by tomorrow," Ellysetta told them. The border is the mountain range beyond the Tival River." She pointed to the river running directly in front of them. "So," she continued, looking at Emma and Charming, "Are you ready to try healing weaves again?"

Emma nodded, obviously still a little nervous. "I _need_ to practice this," she said, looking at Charming. He nodded, slowly. He wished Emma wouldn't push herself beyond her comfort zone for his sake. The burns hurt, but it's not like he couldn't live with them. Still, she and Ellysetta were right about one thing. She needed to practice her magic, and healing him was an opportunity to do so.

"Wait," Emma paused. "Should we really do this here? You said Celierians didn't like or trust magic. Aren't we still in Celieria?" Charming frowned. He doubted her concerns were real, since Ellysetta said it would be okay. But it bothered him that she might be looking for an excuse not to have to try magic. Maybe he should have told her no, after all. She appeared to be more uncomfortable than he had thought.

"Ellysetta shook her head. "It's okay. We _are_ still in Celieria, but this isn't a populated area. We aren't likely to be running into any Celierians here."

Emma looked even more nervous at that. "But we _could _right? Someone may just be walking along or riding by on a horse?"

Ellysetta looked at Emma like she was paranoid. "At this time of day? It will be dark in another couple of hours!" She shook her head.

"But it's not dark _now_," Emma persisted.

Ellysetta sighed. "I still think you're worried for nothing. But I also know you're never going to be able to weave magic well if you're not confident in yourself. And thanks to your fears, right now you're not." She thought for a minute, then called, "Bel, Galen, come here for a minute."

Bel, who had been talking to Rain, and Galen, who had been munching on berries, immediately rushed to her aid. "Feyreisa!" They exclaimed, together.

"I'd like you to be "look out" for our group. Let us know if any strangers are nearby. Try to use Spirit weaves to see if you can notice people you can't see, too. Bel, you take that side." Ellysetta pointed to the side next to the river and the small mountain range in the distance. "Galen, you take that side," She pointed in the opposite direction. Ellysetta turned back to Emma. "We should be all set now."

Emma nodded reluctantly, but Charming turned to them with his feet square and a determined look on his face. He looked like he was about to start a duel. In some ways, he was. He had decided he wasn't going to let Emma practice magic on him if she was this uncomfortable, and he didn't care what arguments they gave him, "No." he told them firmly. "Emma, it's obvious you're _really_ nervous about this. Too nervous, I think for this. My burns are livable. They'll be fine, just like they were when I got them in Storybrooke. I can't have you doing this for me when you're this scarred."

At the word "scarred" Emma's eyes flashed. Maybe he shouldn't have used that word. It was apparent Emma never liked to admit she was scarred. His suggestion was making her angrier. In that way, she was a lot like her mother. "I'm not scarred of magic, David! I've done magic before, you know that. I'll be fine now that we have those two," she gestured to Bel and Galen, "looking out for strangers."

As angry as Emma was at him right now, he still couldn't agree to let her do this. Because she was _afraid_, even if she didn't want to admit it. "I know you've done it before, Emma, but that was when you _had_ to. You don't have to do this. I'll be fine." He used his "calming the sheep" voice again.

Emma shook her head and sighed. "Yes, David I do have to do this. I need to learn how to use my magic properly. Haven't we talked about this already? And I really hate to see you hurting so much. They do hurt, and I know that, even though you're trying to pretend otherwise."

Charming shook his head and squared his feet again. She was _not_ going to win this. He wasn't going to let her scare herself to death for him. "I'm not sure I agree with that. But even if it were true, why should you have to do it now? Why don't you wait until it doesn't…" He paused. He didn't want to use the word 'scare' again. "bother you so much," Charming finished.

Emma shook her head, just as determined as he was. "But what if I make a mistake with my magic before I know how to use it properly? Don't you remember what Ellysetta said happened to her because she couldn't control her magic? She ruined a state dinner! And aren't you the one who said my magic could help us finding the rest of our family?"

Darn it, he really hated when his own words were thrown back at him. It made it so much harder to argue. "Yes, that's true…I did…but I'm sure they wouldn't want you to do something unless you're comfortable with it, either. And you don't _know _you'll make a mistake like Ellysetta did."

Just then, Ellysetta who had been quietly observing the argument, stepped in. "David, you _really_ need to let her practice", she said as gently as possible. "I can almost guarantee _something_ will happen if she doesn't learn to control her magic, although I don't know if it will be on the scale mine was. And Emma's not going to become more comfortable with magic unless she starts practicing. I know how nervous it can make you," she added to Emma. "I was scarred when Rain first started teaching me. But the more you try it, the more comfortable you'll be."

Ellysetta made a lot of sense, he had to admit. Maybe it was in Emma's best interest to let her practice healing, as nervous as she was. He just couldn't be sure. "Well.. I just don't want her to be uncomfortable. Why does it bother you so much, now, anyway? " he added, turning back to Emma. "You seemed okay with learning before."

She sighed. "Just because I realized it was necessary doesn't mean I was comfortable with it, David. And what Ellysetta said about magic in Celieria only made me more…nervous." She seemed okay with using that word to describe her feelings, Charming noticed. "But now we have Bel and Galen to help with that. I'll be fine."

So she had been uncomfortable with practicing magic before? Had he pushed her into something she wasn't ready for? "Emma, _please_ make sure you're ready for this. If I encouraged you to do something you weren't ready before, I'm sorry."

Emma grabbed his hand. "David, you encouraged me before because it was the right thing to do. Whether it was protecting our family from Regina and Cora or learning how to use it properly from someone who has the type of magic I do." She gestured to Ellysetta. "Sometimes the right thing is hard. Like when you helped me with Neal, even though I know you wanted to get out, because we had Henry."

Charming didn't need to be reminded of another time where he'd placed his daughter in harm's way. Although, thinking back as hard as it had been, he knew that getting Neal back for Emma was the right thing to do. Charming still didn't like to think of Emma with a boyfriend, but he had been right for Emma. He knew that. Still, that had been different. There were other people to protect her, if she needed it besides him. "Yeah…that's true…but there were other people to help if something happened. Snow, and even Gold or Regina, to a certain extent. Here, it's just me and you."

But Emma shook her head. "That's not true, David. I know we haven't known these people for very long, but they've been a big help to us. Ellysetta says Bel and Galen will be able to tell if strangers come by, and I believe her. Didn't we decide these people were more trustworthy than Gold and Regina?" She smiled gratefully at Ellysetta.

Charming 's feet had lost their firm stance. He wasn't so sure he was right anymore. Emma was coming up with good arguments why she needed to use magic to heal him. Why did his daughter have to be so smart, anyway?

Emma, obviously noticing his uncertainty, decided to try another point. "Listen I know you don't want to hear this, but I _need_ to try to heal you. Not just because I need to practice magic, and not just because I care about you when you're in pain, although those are both true. But because I promised Mary Margaret I'd take care of you." David bristled. He really didn't like to hear his daughter talk about taking care of _him_. He should take care of _her_. That's what prompted this protective streak in the first place.

"Look," Emma continued, noticing the look on his face. "I know you don't want me to have to take care of you. But this isn't about me. This is about Mary Margaret. Do you know hard it was for her to leave you while you were _unconscious_?"

Charming paused for a minute. He had an idea how hard it would be for Snow to leave him like that, because he knew how hard it would be for him if it had been her. Actually, Snow was a lot stronger than he was, because he could have never left her.

"She knew I could get rid of that shadow thing and heal you, so you'd wake up, David," Emma continued. "And she couldn't. So I promised her I'd take care of you _for her_. And she still wanted to stay with you. Desperately. I knew that. But I had her go with the rest of them to take care of Henry for me. Because there's no one I trust with Henry more than her. So I need to take care of you for her, and know she's taking care of Henry, do you understand?"

Charming nodded. He understood. He understood how much faith Emma had to have to let someone else take care of Henry for her, even if it was Henry's grandmother. And he knew how much faith his wife had in their daughter to take care of him. Emma was right. She needed to try. "Okay," he finally agreed, staring at Emma. "Hey," he added. "You've made me proud." He smiled. Emma looked at her shoes. She obviously still didn't take compliments well. They'd have to work on that.

Then they both looked at Ellysetta. "Okay, we're ready," they told her at the same time.

Ellysetta smiled at both of them. "And I'm proud of you both for agreeing to try this. Just because it's necessary doesn't mean it easy to accept. I know that too. I was there, once."

"Okay, Emma, give me your hands," she asked as gently as possible, obviously trying to make easier for both of them. Charming was grateful she was here. He didn't think there was anyone better to help Emma practice magic than Ellysetta. Here was a woman who seemed to understand how overwhelming learning how to practice magic could be. Here was a woman who appeared to use good magic, instead of dark magic. And not only that, but all of Emma's magical powers were powers Ellysetta also had. Emma had been right. They weren't really alone. Not when they had these people, these new _friends_ to help.

Emma took a deep breath and held out her hands to Ellysetta, who grasped them carefully. "Now, clear your mind and focus on me. Think about how you trusted me enough to teach you. Enough to defend me to David. Think about why you want to be able to practice magic." It was quite for a few minutes as Emma appeared to do what Ellysetta asked.

"Good." Ellysetta responded eventually. "Now put your hands in front of the spot that needs healing."

Charming and Emma looked at each other uncomfortably. How close did she have to get? He hoped he could keep his pants on! If not, he didn't _care _what the price was; the burn would stay! "Can she do it…over clothing?" he asked nervously.

Ellysetta nodded. "It would be easier, since she's just learning, for her to do it directly, but she _can _do it over clothing." Thank goodness. There was mercy in this world.

Emma grimaced, obviously still not liking the idea of her hands being near his bottom. But she placed them in that direction anyway. "Now focus your magic on closing the scars." Emma focused for several minutes. Finally Charming felt something change. The scar wasn't gone, by any means, but if felt different.

He discretely went around a bush far away from company where he could check the scar without prying eyes. He was right. It was faded. The scar looked and felt more like the burn on his hand than a burn he had only obtained yesterday. Smiling, he returned to Emma and Ellysetta. "It's better. You did it Emma! You did magic without it being life and death!"

Ellysetta smiled at Emma as well. "That's great. And you know what? That means you can weave Earth, too, at least some level of it. Because those were physical wounds."

Emma, unfortunately, didn't look so pleased. "Okay, so I guess I have Earth magic, too. That's another thing for me to learn." She sounded overwhelmed again. "And I don't understand why you guys think that was so great. I may have healed _some _of it, David, but I know the burn is still there. Last time I was able to hear your wounds, it was the same thing. I healed enough for you to wake up and make it to the portal, but not enough to cure them completely. I'm never going to be able to do magic consciously!"

Charming put his hand on Emma's arm. He hoped she wouldn't push him away. Their relationship was progressing but still… "Emma, it doesn't matter that you didn't heal me completely. I told you before, the burns aren't life – threatening. It feels _better _because of what you did. And Emma, you _did_ do magic consciously. Didn't we just say that? You followed Ellysetta's instructions and were able to use _some_ magic."

Ellysetta smiled at Emma. "I agree. It's going to take time for you to use magic consciously, Emma. Remember this is the _first time_ you were able to do so. You'll only improve. I remember when I was learning how to consciously do magic. I could never get it to do exactly what I wanted it to, either." With a chuckle she added. "There was one time I tried to heal my father from a burn. Instead, I gave him a whole new head of hair!" She laughed for a couple of minutes, recalling the incident.

Emma relaxed after hearing Ellysetta's story, chuckling. Charming laughed as well. After they calmed down, Ellysetta added, "Another thing you need to realize is all of us have different strengths _within_ our magic. Earth may not be your strongest magic," she added carefully.

Emma nodded. Charming looked at her and asked, "Hey, are you hungry? Let's see what we have to eat tonight." Emma smiled and they walked to the food.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning they all headed west. Ellysetta and Rain promised they would soon reach the long mountain range that served as the border between Celieria and Elvia. Rain was a little less than enthusiastic than Ellysetta, although he continued to walk next to her, in the front. Honestly, sometimes seeing the two of them together made him ache with missing Snow. When were they going to find her? And Henry, too of course.

Tajik, on the other hand, was very reluctant. He had accepted that they must go to Elvia, of course, but he had been dragging his feet since they had set out this morning. Charming looked back at him. As anxious as he was to talk to this elf who may know where the rest of his family was, he was concerned about Tajik. As Emma had said yesterday, these people weren't strangers anymore. They were friends. And Charming was worried about his new friend.

After making sure Emma was okay, Charming headed back to Tajik. "Hi there," he said to the man as he approached. "You look like you could use someone to walk with."

"Why aren't you up front?" the man grumbled. "I thought you'd want to see Hawksheart as soon as possible to help find your family. Don't be surprised if he says no," Tajik warned. It might be a problem for The Dance." He all but spat out the word.

"Oh, believe me, I am." Charming replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't walk with you, too. And if he says, no, he says no." Charming shrugged. "We'll just have to find another way. But I _need_ to try this first. Emma and I both need to try."

Tajik nodded.

Charming wanted to get to know this man, one of his new friends, better. So, he looked up at him. "Can you tell me why you don't like him so much? What is The Dance anyway? I'm guessing it's not a body movement at a party."

Tajik, as irritable as he was about going to Elvia, chuckled at that. "No, it not. At least not to the elves. Elves have foresight about what will be and what might be. They call it The Dance. And Hawksheart has the most knowledge of this foresight of all the elves. Everything he does, everything he _has done_ is to make The Dance come out the way he wants it to. And he doesn't care who he hurts or who gets in his way in order to achieve that."

Charming nodded, understanding a little bit more. This Hawksheart sounded like Rumplestiltskin. At least he was used to dealing with someone like that back in their land. Although thinking about the imp reminded him of what Emma had told him, about how he had manipulated the love he and Snow had for each other to help cast the Curse. As soon as he saw that man again he was getting a fist right in the face, for starters. To Tajik, he said. "We have a man like that were I'm from too. I'm used to it. Don't worry about it."

Tajik continued, opening up. "You have to understand, elves don't have dark magic. There are actually incapable of becoming dark, believe it or not. So Hawksheart's not dark. Just cold and unfeeling." Charming nodded again, surprised. This Hawksheart wasn't exactly like the imp, then. Rumplestiltskin was almost _all_ dark. That's why they called him "the Dark One."

"You said something about Hawksheart doing something to someone named Elfeya. Can you tell me more about that?" Charming was curious about this man's history with Hawksheart. And if he understood what he was feeling better, maybe he'd be able to help more.

Tajik bristled at that. "Elfeya is my sister, and Ellysetta's mother. She was captured in the Mage Wars a thousand years ago, and she and her mate spent _all of_ that time in captivity with that evil. They were only released two months ago when the High Mage was finally killed. Hawksheart knew that. He knew where she was the _entire_ time and he did nothing to save her! Nothing to help her as she and her mate were tormented over and over!" he snarled as he finished explaining.

Charming nodded, understanding a little better why the man hated the elf so much.

Tajik continued, "He also let my love, an elf maiden called Aliya die, even though I could've saved her if he had allowed me to do so." He snarled again. "I'm doing this because the Feyreisa insists. I know it's something you feel you need to do, and I appreciate that, but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Ellysetta. I don't want to have anything to do with Hawksheart."

Charming smiled at the man. "I appreciate that Tajik, believe me I do. And I've told you before, I know what it's like to have to work with people you hate. Back in our land, there is a woman named Regina. For years, she wanted my wife dead, and almost succeeded multiple times. When that didn't work, she tried to keep us permanently separated with a Curse that took us from our land. Just last month, she was still trying to rip out her heart! And not only that, but she tried to kill my daughter, too. And yet, she's also my grandson, Henry's adoptive mother. Despite everything, he still loves her, so we _have_ to have her in our lives."

Tajik looked at Charming with new respect. "Thanks for sharing that. Despite my problems with Hawksheart, I suppose I should be grateful I don't have to see him regularly. Let me ask you something. Do you ever beat this Regina up? And if not, how do you avoid it? A big part of me wants to attack Hawksheart for what he did, even if he has more magic than I do and would probably squash me. But the Feyreisa has forbidden it."

Charming nodded, understanding. "I have to resist the urge hit Regina a lot, yes. Even resist killing her sometimes. As for how do I avoid it? Well, I think of what Henry would think. I love my grandson, and unfortunately, he still loves her. I think of what my wife would think, who is always telling me to be careful about Regina. And Regina has powerful magic, too. Quite frankly, if I tried to get physical with her, I'd be dead. And my wife, my daughter, and my grandson would be without me."

"Tajik nodded. "Thanks. Although I have to say, a big part of me envies you. You're lucky Even though Regina tried to kill your wife a lot, and even though she's missing right now, you still have her. I lost Aliya."

"I'm sorry about that, friend." He slapped his shoulder lightly. "And I know how lucky I am to have Snow. That's why I'm always going to find her."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked right behind Ellysetta and Rain. In the distance, she could see mountains. Emma assumed they were the mountains that were supposed to serve as the border between Celieria and Elvia. Her body tensed with nervous excitement. Would they see Henry soon? And Mary Margaret? What about Neal? She wanted to see them all so badly. She hoped this elf they were going to see would be more helpful than King Dorian had been.

Where was David, anyway? Usually they walked together, or at least near each other. She glanced around her and found him walking with the man named Tajik, one of Ellysetta's guards. He and David seemed deep in discussion, so Emma decided to let them be. At least he seemed to be making friends with these new allies. A part of Emma would like to be friends with Ellysetta; they did seem to have a lot in common. But Ellysetta had made it clear in Celieria that she didn't want to be friends. She was only saying that to the king so they would get what they wanted.

Whatever, Emma said to herself as she looked ahead. She didn't need anyone. Never had and never would. Except Henry, of course. She had to have Henry back. His warm smile. His head full of dark hair. His wide – eyed curiosity. As she concentrated on Henry, a young man suddenly ran up to them.

"Are you guys looking for someone?" he asked excitedly. "A boy, maybe?" Emma eyes welled up. Henry? Was Henry nearby after all? "I can take you to him, but can only be the two women. The rest of you won't fit." Emma nodded immediately. Was Henry trapped? They had to get him out right away! The others however, looked at the young man warily.

Rain, in particular, looked at the man very suspiciously. "You know Fey would never let a Shei'dalin, especially the Feyreisa, go anywhere without at least her mate or her guards. No."

Emma shook her head violently. But if Henry was trapped…"I'll go with him by myself!" she screamed.

David, who had approached the group with Tajik by now, shook his head. "Emma…" he said nervously.

Oh, not the over – protective thing again! She thought she had laid that to rest yesterday! "David, I'll do what I need to do to get Henry. If I'm the only one who can go, so be it." He nodded, reluctantly.

The young man, however, seemed less than pleased about this. "But we may need the Feyreisa…what if we need magic…"

Rain shook his head firmly again, but Emma looked at the man strangely. She hadn't noticed it before because she had been too excited and scarred about Henry, but there was something off about this man. Ellysetta had said she truthspeaking was one of her powers as well. If she called her magic as Ellysetta had taught her and put her hand on the man, she should be able to do it. She paused attempted to gather her magic. Then she placed her hand carefully on the man's shoulder. He didn't resist her, since he didn't see her as a threat at all.

"Why do you insist on the… Feyreisa going with you? Without her guards?"

The man gulped and obviously struggled against the magic. Emma knew she succeeded in… "calling", as Ellysetta would say. In a way she felt sorry for him, having been on the receiving end of being involuntarily truthspoken before. It _was_ painful. But if this man had been using her son to trick them in some way…

"I wanted to…kidnap the…Feyreisa…..I was going to…force her to…heal…me…I…have…a brain tumor. I had heard rumors the Feyreisa was traveling with two strangers looking for a boy. I thought if….I ….told you I had found him…but he was in danger….you would both come, without thinking….I didn't know…you were a Shei'dalin, too. You look Celierian." With that, Emma released him and the young man fell to his knees crying.

There was a part of Emma who still felt sorry for him. It was too bad he had a brain tumor. But that he pretended he had found her son and said Henry was in danger, just so he could get to Ellysetta… She shook her head. Tears or no tears, she wanted nothing to do with him. She walked away.

Rain, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do with the man. He stepped in front of him. "You know what the penalty is for trying to kidnap Shei'dalins to force them to heal against their will, right?" The man nodded and tried to run. Rain quickly appeared to "call" magic, and suddenly, the man was unable to move. "And do you know how much worse it is when you attack the Feyreisa? Especially if you try to run away?" Rain looked murderous. "You're lucky I don't give you to the tairen! I'm sure you'd be a tasty meal for them." The man nodded again. "You know what? You said you were dying. Let's speed up the process!" With that, he removed one of his red daggers from his pack and drove it into the man's throat. "Let's get out of here," he said to the others.

They all walked off. Emma and David looked at Rain warily. Naturally, the man _had been _a creep who wanted to kidnap Ellysetta and use her magic for his own gain. How did he plan on doing that, anyway? Not to mention the way the man had played with Emma's head and heart by pretending he had found Henry, trapped somewhere! Still… that kind of brutality? Emma hadn't known her new companion was capable of that.

As soon as they were out of the way of the dead man, however, Rain and Ellysetta's guards looked at her reverently. "We owe you our thanks, Emma. It was your truthspeaking that revealed what that man planned to do with Ellysetta."

Emma looked at them nervously. She wasn't used to people looking at her with that much respect, much less people she still didn't know very well. Especially since she had just seen one of them kill a man. "Yes, but…you said she couldn't go with the creep anyway. What difference did it make?"

"It's still better to know what his plans were. He could have tired a different way to get to the Feyreisa later. Or another shei'dalin for that matter. And what about what he might do to you if you had gone with him? He didn't know you had magic, but that doesn't mean he couldn't have got you hurt," Tajik added. David looked at the man gratefully, obviously thankful Tajik was concerned about Ellysetta and Emma.

"I couldn't have truthspoken him that easily, Emma," Ellysetta added from Rain's arms. It was weird, seeing him like that. Not five minutes ago, he was killing someone, and now he was all lovey – dovey with his woman? Whatever. "He would have expected it, so I couldn't have gotten close enough to him. Not until it was too late for me, that is."

Emma paused. "But what do you mean, too late? Couldn't you use your own magic to defend yourself?

Ellysetta sighed snuggling up against Rain. "I don't know. I don't know whether his plan was to blackmail me with someone, you maybe, or if he planned to use sel'dor to bind my magic until he needed me to heal him."

"The point is, he intended the Feyreisa harm. If you hadn't stopped him, he could have harmed another. You are to be honored," Rain stated warmly. Emma had the feeling he would act differently to her now. He had been helping them because Ellysetta had wanted to, but Rain had often behaved coldly to them. Now he _wanted _to help.

"I'm proud of you for doing that yourself, too", Ellysetta added. "I didn't tell you should truthspeak that man. You decided it on your own. And although you've had truthspeaking powers to a degree before, you've never done it to that extent."

Emma shrugged. "There was just something…off about how he insisted you had to come with him. And the way he tried to use Henry to play with my emotions..." Emma almost snarled at the thought. "I needed to know what he was really up too."

"We all needed to know what he was up to, Emma. You were just the only one who could do something about it without raising his suspicions. I'm glad I have you as a friend." Ellysetta smiled and the rest of the group smiled in agreement.

Emma paused, surprised. Despite all the praise she was getting, the word "friend" still didn't make sense. "But…we're not really _friends_. I know you just said that to get King Dorian to help us. I appreciate it, because he might not have at least given us beds to sleep in. But you don't have to say that anymore. He's not here."

Ellysetta looked at Emma, shocked. "Emma I've thought of you as a friend for a while now. I did say that to King Dorian partly so he would help you, yes. But I also hoped we _would _become friends. And that desire has only increased in the last few days. Helping you with your magic…I see so much of myself in you. Finding your family, it's important to me too, especially when I remember a couple of months ago when _I _lost my sisters. I want to help you. I want to get to know you. And that's only increased now that you've helped me, too."

Emma looked at Ellysetta with new eyes. This confident woman really wanted to be _her _friend? And she really believed Emma had helped her? "Okay," Emma said softly. "I can try being your friend. Like I have told you before, I don't trust people easily. And I haven't had much experience with people wanting to be my friend. That's why, when you said that to King Dorian, it was easier to assume it was a ploy. But...maybe we can be friends."

Ellysetta nodded with a big smile. "I think we definitely can." In the background, she could see David smiled as well, obviously glad to see her opening up to someone.

As they walked on to the mountains, Ellysetta added, "Oh, and speaking as a friend and as an instructor of magic, beware of sel'dor while you're here. It can look like black rope or it can be on the tip of a sword. I don't think it would burn you, because you're not Fey, but it would bind your magic. It's used to be in possession of Eld, the enemy of the Fey, but a lot of mortals who don't like magic, or are looking for personal gain, like that man from before, have obtained it."

Emma nodded. That was good to know. She sighed. She didn't know how she would ever be comfortable performing magic. Still, if something here could stop her from using it if she needed to use magic, she should know about it.

"By the way, as an instructor, I was impressed at how well you truthspoke that man without any help."

Emma shrugged. "I have _seen _it done before. And I've had enough practice to know how to summon…or "call" I think you say, my magic. Besides, it was about Henry, too."

"Still, to truthspeak him so completely without any help…How long have you been able to tell when people are lying Emma?"

"All my life," Emma replied, matter – of –fact. "I never really thought of it as _magic_ especially since I grew up in a land where magic didn't exist. But…I did notice my ability to detect lies was beyond normal, I suppose." She chuckled. "I used to call it my 'superpower.'"

Ellysetta nodded. "Truthspeaking is probably your strongest magic, then. Use it to your advantage, Emma."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon, their group crossed over the mountains and into Elvia. The land was covered by forest. "Deep Woods", Ellysetta called it. The forest had trees so thick and tall you could barely see the sun peaking out. Birds flew overhead. Something moved underwater in the river nearby. It was making Emma a little nervous. She had never really been a "woods person," despite how often she had to search for people in them in Storybrooke, being the sheriff. At least she was _familiar _with the woods in Storybrooke. And her experience with Mary Margaret in the Enchanted Forest, with Ogres and people trying to kill them at every turn, hadn't really endeared her to forests.

As they grew closer to where Ellysetta said Lord Hawksheart would be, she asked Tajik whether he would rather wait outside. There was, of course, no reason he had to follow. Ellysetta certainly wasn't in danger from Lord Hawksheart. As much as it hurt Tajik and Rain to admit that, they both knew, at least this time, it was true. And if he wasn't going to control his temper around Lord Hawksheart, it would be better for him to wait outside. Emma got the impression this Lord Hawksheart was a lot more powerful than King Dorian. "Does he have magic?" she asked her companions.

"Not the same kind of magic a Fey does, or you do," Rain added, smiling. He really was being so much warmer to her since she had helped save Ellysetta from the would – be kidnapper. "But yes, elves have magic. And no one has more magic than Hawksheart. Be careful around him." Emma nodded. All these magical creatures were overwhelming. She felt like there were more magical beings here than in Storybrooke.

Meanwhile, Tajik was still deciding what to do about Lord Hawksheart. Finally he looked at Ellysetta and at David. "I'll come with you." Based on the look he had given David, Emma had a feeling they had bonded quite a bit during the talk she noticed. And Tajik still felt the need to protect Ellysetta, even though she insisted she was in no danger from Hawksheart.

Ellysetta nodded as they entered the elf city of Navahele. Emma's mouth dropped open in shock. Ellysetta had said elves lived in the woods, but she figured that meant little house in the woods. Cabins, perhaps. Instead, the elves literally lived inside the trees. She shook her head in disbelief.

Ellysetta smiled at Emma and David. "Stay here. We're going to have to go to Lord Hawksheart by ourselves for a few minutes, to see if he will speak to you, like we did with King Dorian."

Emma and David nodded. "Good luck getting him to say yes", Tajik grumbled as they walked off.

Unlike Emma, David seemed to get a kick out of the elfish woods. Grinning, he glanced around him in wonder. "I really hope my wife is here somewhere" he said to the others. "She'd love this. Having spent so many years living in the forest herself…" Emma wasn't really acquainted with that part of Mary Margaret, but with what Henry's book had said about Snow White, she supposed David was right.

Wherever Mary Margaret was, Emma was sure she was taking care of Henry. She could depend on her for that. And since she was used to forests and magic, unlike Emma, she was sure Henry was fine. Actually Henry could very well be having the time of his life in this magical world. Wait, was that actually a unicorn? It disappeared behind a tree before Emma got another good look at it, but she supposed, with all the other magic here, it could be possible.

It was too much. Would they ever go back to Storybrooke?

Just then, Rain and Ellysetta returned to the group. "Lord Hawksheart has agreed to see you," Rain said to Emma and David. "Good luck with him." By his tone of voice, he didn't have much faith in the elf king. Emma and David both knew they had to try, anyway.

Tajik nodded in agreement with that statement. Ellysetta looked at Tajik and added, "Lord Hawksheart says that if you enter his dwelling you will remember to treat him with respect. And I remind you that you will do it on my behalf as well." Tajik sighed and nodded. David patted the man on the back in support.

With that, they all headed for the largest tree in all the forest that also served as Lord Hawksheart's palace. It was quite different than Celieria's palace with fine things and riches everywhere. Maybe Lord Hawksheart would be less of a snob, then. As they stepped inside the tree, Emma realized it was much bigger than it looked on the inside. It looked thicker around than any tree she had ever seen from the outside, but she still didn't know how they would fit ten people in it. Once inside, however, it was easy

"Hello, visitors," said a deep voice from the corner, and they all turned toward it. This was Lord Hawksheart. He had a different accent than the rest of their companions. He probably normally spoke elfish, Emma supposed. He was extremely tall and well – muscled around the arms. He had shiny blond hair that was decorated with hawk feathers and leaves. The nature theme, Emma supposed.

"Though I told you would see you again last time, I admit I am surprised to see you here again, kingsman", Lord Hawksheart said to Tajik.

"I didn't come for you, elf king," he replied sharply. Despite the fact that he had promised Ellysetta he would treat Lord Hawksheart with respect, his tone showed his hate for the king. "I came for Ellysetta, again. And for my new friends," he added gesturing to David and Emma.

"Ah, yes, our visitors," Lord Hawksheart greeted them again. "Theirs is a Verse I did not See until they appeared in our land. That hasn't happened in a long time. It is unsettling to me." He looked straight into both Emma and David's eyes, making Emma feel like he was seeing into her soul. Perhaps he was. Rain did say he possessed powerful magic. At least it wasn't as painful as truthspeaking. Or being thrown by Regina's magic, for that matter.

David, obviously used to magic users trying to intimidate him, looked straight back at Lord Hawksheart. "We are looking for the rest of our family. In particular, Emma's son, about ten years old, and my wife, a woman my age with black hair. They would appeared in this world just before we did." It hurt that David didn't seem to care about finding Neal. He had helped her get him back, didn't he? Shouldn't he be on the "particular" list, too? It had never occurred to Emma that when they talked about finding the rest of their family, they weren't necessarily talking about the same people.

Lord Hawksheart, however, looked back at David and replied, "I have Seen no other worlders but you two, World Traveler." David's face fell, but as was typical for him, he did not give up. "Could you look again? Maybe you missed something. Or maybe now that we are here, you will see more?"

Lord Hawksheart looked at David sternly. "I do not _miss _Verses of the Dance, World Traveler. Not even new Verses, such as your own. Accept what it is."

David shook his head, not accepting it.

Emma however, wanted to know about Neal. The elf king had said there were no other worlders in this land, but David hadn't specifically asked about Neal. She wanted to be sure. "We're also looking for a man, about my age, with brown hair. He's my son's father."

But Hawksheart replied firmly, "No. There have been no more other worlders in this land. I have already said as much to your father, Second World Traveler." Everyone in the group gasped at that. Although Ellysetta had heard them mention that little detail when they first met, it had obviously slipped her mind. And obviously, no one else knew. At first, they hadn't wanted them to know, because they weren't sure how far they could be trusted. After that, they weren't sure how to bring it up. Especially Emma, would still had a hard time thinking of David as her father.

The elf king continued. "If you World Travelers are going to be in my kingdom, you need to treat me with respect, just as I have told my kinsmen," he raised his eyes toward Tajik who grunted. "That means listening to me. I will say this one more time. You are the only World Travelers in this land. The ones you seek are not in this world. You are the only World Travelers we have had in a long time."

"I will offer you loggings in Elvia for the night, if you wish," the Elf king continued, but Emma barely heard him. Henry wasn't in this world? At all? And neither was Mary Margaret? Or Neal? Would she ever see them again? Was there any portals in this land at all? Emma had never been a crier. When a person had a life as hard as she did, crying didn't come easily. But at the thought of never seeing Henry again, tears rolled down her face. And what about Mary Margaret? Her mother? She had spent so much time not thinking of her as a mother lately, she had forgotten how much she wanted one. Neal, too of course. She just rescued him from Neverland's seductive magic only to have him disappear from her life completely? No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!

Beside her, David, no _Dad _was crying just as much as she was. How could they ever accept this?

Everyone else walked out of Lord Hawksheart's tree, as Emma and David continued to cry. Emma's eyes were blurry, so she couldn't see very well, but it looked as if Ellysetta was crying, too. That was weird. She understood they were friends, but still…

Rain looked at Ellysetta and they seemed to have one of those "conversations with their eyes." "No, Rain." Ellysetta said firmly. "I'm not leaving them. I'm going to find a way to help them. Get them back to their world, maybe. And you should never say such a thing! Do you remember how Emma helped me before?"

Rain nodded, looking guilty. "But if there is no way… their pain…"

Ellysetta paused and looked at both Emma and David, who had run out of tears for the moment. "What did Lord Hawksheart mean by there haven't been any world travelers _for a long time_. Have there been people from your world here before?"

**What do you think of that for a cliffhanger? I'm still having trouble getting reviews, and from my experience with other fandoms, when asking (or begging) for reviews don't work cliffhangers do!**

**But once again I will ask that you help me with this story. I know a lot of you are probably leery about a story that is technically a crossover, and maybe that's why you're not reviewing. But I can make this story work for the general Oncer **_**if**_** I have help. So ask again, give me reviews and/or PMs. What needs to be explained more? Are you understanding the **_**Tairen Soul**_** characters well enough? Am I giving you enough visual cues to picture the land? Is anything overdone?**

**(I'd love it if you wanted to tell me what you liked, too, just don't be afraid to give criticism'.)**

**Come On, I have over a hundred people "viewing" the story, and a few follows as well. Some of you should be able to review! I don't know how much longer I can write without _any_**** help at all!**

**So, I know we're all going to be busy Sunday night **** , but please give me a review or PM during the week or next weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or the **_**Tairen Soul **_**miniseries.**

**Key**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX are POV changes**

**OOOOOOOOOOO are time changes**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OOOOOOOOOOO are POV changes and time changes**

**I'm still looking for a beta. PM me if you are interested. Again, I will accept a beta who has not read **_**Tairen Soul**_** or who has read **_**Tairen Soul.**_

**Authors Note: In case you didn't notice portals are going to work differently than they apparently do in canon. There's no way Emma could've thought of the Fading Lands and surrounding kingdoms if she had never been to or heard of that world at all before.**

**I'm trying to write this for an audience who has not read **_**Tairen Soul**_**, but I really don't know if I'm succeeding. **_**Please **_**as for clarifications or explanations if you need them.**

**So… a little from last chapter since I left you with a cliffhanger.**

Ellysetta paused and looked at both Emma and Charming, who had run out of tears for the moment. "What did Lord Hawksheart mean by there haven't been any world travelers _for a long time_. Have there been people from your world here before?"

Charming shrugged. "I have no idea."

Emma looked at Ellysetta nervously. "Are there portals in this world?"

Ellysetta looked at Emma sadly. "I've never heard of such a thing, Emma. That's why I was so interested in your portal when we met. That's part of the reason King Dorian was so concerned as well."

Emma's face fell. Charming's did as well. For a moment, he had thought maybe… Why did it have to be this way? _"Will we always lose each other, too? Is that our fate?" _Snow had asked him in the fire room. At the time he told her no. But now… Had she been right?

Emma suddenly turned on Charming. "Why did you have to convince me we'd find them here? I was so sure I'd see Henry again! Why did I listen? Nothing ever goes right for me!"

Charming's heart broke more than it already was at that comment. Did she really believe that? Had her life really been that horrible?

In the background, Rain was talking. "Ellysetta, we have to get you some distance from these people. There's no way to help them now, and there causing you too much pain." With that, he led her through the forest away from their group. Bel, Galen, and Gil followed, leaving Tajik and Rijonn with Charming and Emma. Charming had no idea what that was about, or how he and Emma could causing Ellysetta, someone who had only been trying to help, pain. But Emma was his first priority

"Emma," he thought about putting his arm on her shoulder, but thought better of it. Emma, unfortunately, wasn't very physically affectionate. And since she was angry at him now… "That's not true. You woke Henry from the sleeping curse. You came back to Storybrooke with…Mary Margaret. You helped Henry find his way back from evil in Neverland. You even made Neal remember you." Charming still didn't like to think of Emma with a boyfriend, but he understood Neal was important to her.

Emma shrugged, like none of that counted. "Yeah, but what difference does that make if we can never see them again?"

Charming thought for a minute. He wasn't sure he had an answer for that. The pain of knowing he never see Henry smile at him again or ask him to practice sword fighting again was incredibly painful. The pain of knowing he'd never see Snow's beautiful face again, or kiss her wonderful lips, or hold her hand as they supported each other through everything was so painful he could barely breathe.

_Barely Breathe_ he said to himself. Because Snow was still alive. They had made it out of Neverland. And because Emma, his _daughter _was still with him. "Because I think you can agree that it was better for them to get out of Neverland than for them to stay there with that shadow…thing. Or even worse, Henry could have stayed as a Lost Boy believing no one loved him. And _we're_ together. That's important to me, Emma, because you're important to me."

Emma sighed, not disagreeing with him, but not willing to agree, either.

Then Charming looked at Tajik strangely. "How come we hurt Ellysetta? We didn't do _anything_ to her! Why would we want to hurt someone that's been helping us?"

Tajik sighed and shook his head. "It's not your fault. Fey women are empathic. Your…unhappiness about not being able to find your family…she feels it. Ellysetta is actually better at shielding emotional pain than most Fey women are; she can even stand near dahl'reisen. But still…that much pain, especially from two people…when there isn't anything she could do to fix it right now…Rain thought it was best to take her away so she wouldn't feel it so much."

Charming had no idea what a dahl'reisen was, but he did understand he was causing Ellysetta pain. All the pain he felt because Henry and Snow were ripped from his life, a pain that made it hard to breath…she felt that? And whatever Emma felt for losing Henry and the rest of their family as well? No wonder Rain had taken her away from their vicinity. He put his face in his hands. Now he had hurt someone else; an innocent person who tried everything to help him and Emma. "Is there anything I can do to help her?" he asked Tajik.

He shook his head. "For now, it's better if she just stays with Rain. Tomorrow, she can take away some of your pain by weaving peace on you, if you permit it." Charming nodded. He really wanted to help Ellysetta; it wasn't her pain and she shouldn't have to live with it. But what would the price be for "weaving peace?" Taking away some of his love? All magic had a price, after all. If that was the price, there was no way he would pay it.

Tajik looked at Emma, Charming, and Rijonn. "Look I know this is going to be hard, but there's nothing we can do right now. Try to get some rest. With that, he laid down. Rijonn did as well. Emma sighed and looked at the ground as if it might swallow her up. Emma obviously really hated sleeping on the ground; she wasn't really a "woods person", much less sleeping in the woods. He wished he could make it better for her. Rijonn offered to "weave Earth" to create a bed for Emma, but she said no. Charming had a feeling she was too proud to accept help from the man, especially since she hadn't got to know him very well.

Sleeping on the ground was bittersweet for Charming. It was uncomfortable in some ways; he was used a bed now. Still, it reminded him of a time when he and Snow were sleeping in tents in the Enchanted Forest to "take back the kingdom." The hard Earth under his back almost made him think she would cuddle up to him any minute, and they would discuss their plans for the next day before falling asleep in each other's arms. But that wouldn't happen. It would never happen again. Snow! He thought, aching for her like a physical pain, and cried himself to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning everyone got up and ate the food provided. Elfish food tasted different than anything Charming had ever tasted. Celierian food had been a cross between food he ate in the Enchanted Forest and food available on Earth. Food in the Fading Lands had been quite similar to some of the food in the Enchanted Forest. The food they ate while they were traveling consisted of berries and dried goods; similar to food he ate hiking through the woods in Storybrooke. But elfish food tasted different than _anything_.It was sweet and creamy and magical all at the same time. He was assured he would not obtain magic just for eating it.

There was a big part of Charming that wondered whether eating was worth it. He would never see Snow or Henry again. They would have loved this place. Snow loved the forest, having spent much of her life living there at one time. And Henry loved anything magical. But he remembered what he had told Emma yesterday. Their family had left Neverland, and they were okay. And Emma was with him. He'd just have to keep reminding himself that.

Emma seemed to have more trouble than he was, though. It made sense. While a big part of Charming felt like he was coming home, Emma was out of her element here. She stared at the strange food without eating anything. "Emma, you should try to eat something. These yellow things are pretty good." He held up a piece of food similar to a pineapple, but tasted more like a pastry.

Emma picked one up and tried it, and then put it back on her plate. "Henry would think it was delicious," she grumbled.

Charming tasted the yellow thing again and agreed with her. He sighed.

Ellysetta approached them carefully. "Look I know this is horrible, and I'm sure you don't want to talk about this, but I think you should come back to the Fading Lands with us. You don't have anywhere else to go, and I think it would help for you to be around friends. Plus, you still need training with your magic, Emma."

Emma shrugged, like it didn't matter to her one way or another.

Charming looked at Ellysetta carefully, remembering what Tajik had told him the night before. "We appreciate the offer, but are you going to be okay with us around? I was told your feeling our pain, too."

Ellysetta sighed and nodded. "I do feel your pain and it's terrible, yes. That's why Rain took me away last night. But I still consider both of you friends, and it would hurt more knowing you're in our world with no place to go."

Charming nodded. He knew Emma, in particular would rather have a place with a bed to go to.

"I did want to ask you if it was okay to weave peace on you. It would help with the pain, and it's a good chance for Emma to watch me do some magic. She may be able to pick up some things that way. But I won't do it without your permission. Weaving magic like that without permission is against Fey law."

Charming thought for a minute. Ellysetta was right; it would be good for Emma to watch Ellysetta use magic. And he hated to cause Ellysetta more harm; Tajik had said this would help her _pain_ as well. But…what would the price be?

Memories of Snow flooded him.

_Seeing her for the first time, shocked to find out the "cowardly thief", had been a girl._

_His excitement at having "bested" the thief by tying her in a net._

_His terror when he realized the soldiers had every intention of cutting out her heart._

_Amazement at the girl who had thrown her in a river came back to save him and his mother's ring, from the trolls._

_Realizing he couldn't stop thinking of Snow or comparing her to Abigail, and there was _no way _he would marry Abigail _

_Stopping Snow from turning her heart black, no matter what the cost was._

_The physical pain in his heart when he realized Regina had done something to Snow, but he didn't know what because he was stuck in Regina's dungeon. _

_The overwhelming joy at seeing Snow open her eyes after he was _sure _she was_ dead.

_Putting his mother's ring on her finger, where he knew it had belonged, all along._

_Kissing her, so many different ways, so many different reasons, just kissing her._

_Marrying her, twice, promising to love Snow for all eternity was never a problem._

_The complete utter joy at finding out Snow was pregnant with Emma._

_Realizing Mary Margaret _was_ his Snow and he _was_ her Prince Charming._

_Understanding Snow and Emma could really come home and he could see Snow if he went under a sleeping curse._

_The look on Snow's face when she woke him._

_Laughing after having a huge misunderstanding with Anton that made him want to kill Charming. Snow was right; adventures together were so much fun._

_Comforting her after Snow was afraid her heart would turn black after she made a mistake in killing Cora. _

Would all those memories, all memories of loving Snow disappear if he let Ellysetta "weave peace" on him?

And not just Snow. There was Henry, too. Memories of Henry flooded him.

"_Grandpa?" Henry had asked him right after the Curse broke. A wave of love to the boy came over him as he realized he _was_ the boy's Grandpa._

_After losing his wife and daughter into the vortex, Henry appeared, saving him from Regina trying to choke him. Then he realized even though Emma and Snow were gone, Henry still needed him. "He can stay with me," he announced._

_Rescuing Henry from Regina's vault. Henry wanted so much to help get them back; to be a hero._

_Understanding Henry wanted to know more about being a knight, and it was something he could teach._

_Laughing as they played with wooden swords._

_Teaching Henry how to care for a horse._

_The look on Henry's face when he realized their family was reunited._

_How excited Henry was to get to know his father._

_Proving to them that __Pinocchio could be redeemed because he had tried to warn them about something._

_Convincing Henry he belonged with his family _all of his family_ instead of the Lost Boys._

Would he lose all of those memories of Henry? Reasons he loved the boy? He wasn't willing to do that.

Charming looked back at Ellysetta warily. "I don't know…I know it would help you, and Emma, in a way. But I don't know what the price is for doing this. From my experience, the only way to cure a broken heart is to remove love and memories of love. I'll take my broken heart, thanks."

He got up and walked away.

Ellysetta followed him. "Emma's magic may be almost identical to a shei'dalin, but the magic in the rest of your world is obviously different. I can weave _some_ peace without taking away your memories. If I gave you complete peace, your right, I would take your memories away. But I would never do that. Taking away memories is also against Fey law. What I am offering to do is give you and Emma enough peace to make your pain bearable."

And hers, Charming added to himself, knowing she was feeling their pain as well. "Okay. You can do it for me, anyway. You'll have to ask Emma herself."

With that, Charming and Ellysetta walked back to the group. "You can watch this, Emma. See if you can see my weaves." With that, Ellysetta put her hands on Charming's and bristled. Rain came over immediately and placed his arms on her shoulders from behind. Suddenly Charming felt better. Not as good as he would feel if Snow and Henry were with him, but better than he had before. "Thanks," he told her.

"Did you see the magic I used?" Ellysetta asked Emma.

Emma shrugged. "I'm still not very good at seeing "weaves" as you call them, in magic. I didn't really see much. But I think I understand… that was Spirit you were using for healing, right?"

Ellysetta nodded. "That's right. You understand what elements are used to weave different magic, Emma. That's important. And I noticed you said you _didn't see much_, not you saw _nothing_. You did see a little. Just keep practicing Emma, and keep watching." Emma nodded. "Now do you want me to weave some peace on you as well?"

Emma shrugged again. "It doesn't matter." So Ellysetta took her hands and did the same with Emma.

Emma seemed better than before, but still…

As the group set out for the Fading Lands, Charming looked at Emma. "I'm really glad you're here with me, Emma. And that we have friends to depend on." He smiled at them, particularly Ellysetta and Tajik. Emma finally gave a small smile back.

"I'm glad you're with me, too, David. And you too, Ellysetta."

They all headed out of the woods toward the Fading Lands.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was trying not to get to depressed. Ellysetta's "weaving peace" had helped, and David was right. They had each other. And their new friends. How much worse would this situation be if she was all alone? The same as it's always been for her, she supposed. Alone. But since last year when Henry had knocked on her door, she hadn't been alone.

Memories of Henry overwhelmed Emma.

"_Are you Emma Swan?" he asked as she answered the door. My name is Henry. I'm your son."_

"_I'm calling it Operation Cobra. It's our mission. To break the Curse."_

"_I found your father! He's at hospital in a coma!"_

"_Henry?" She called after making sure Ashley could keep her baby. " About me being the only one who can leave… See you tomorrow!" Henry's smile went from ear to ear._

_Pulling Henry out of the mine. He was safe!_

_Henry showed her his campaign poster for the Sheriff election. "I replaced the fireman's head with yours. Because you're a hero!"_

_Something was stuck under her car. What was it? It was Henry's fairytale book!... "There's something I wanted to give you." She grinned at him as he saw his book…."Our luck is changing. Operation Cobra is back on."_

_Henry showed her how to prove Mary Margaret didn't kill Kathryn. _

_The party after Mary Margaret was released. "The whole class got you a present. And I got you a bell!" Henry told Mary Margaret excitedly. _

_Henry was dead? No. It couldn't be. "I love you, Henry", she whispered as she kissed the top of his head. To her amazement he opened his eyes and took a breath. "I love you, too", he told her._

"_Don't let them kill her," Henry begged her after the Curse broke, and a mob was headed for Regina's. "She's still my Mom."_

_She finally climbed out of the well into Storybrooke. "Mom!" Henry exclaimed immediately, running to her. They hugged for all it was worth._

_Taking Henry with her and Gold to find his son. He was so excited about going on a plane and an adventure._

_Henry was so happy that he had his father. "I drove a ship! My Dad taught me how!_

_Henry showing them __Pinocchio could still be redeemed. _

_Convincing her she had to help save Regina from the failsafe. _

_And finally, convincing Henry he belonged with his family _all of his family_ and not the Lost Boys._

Of course, all most as soon as Henry entered her life, Mary Margaret had been there too.

_When they were looking for Henry that first day. "You might want to check his castle", she suggested. Henry had been there, of course._

_When she was in jail, Mary Margaret bailed her out._

_When she didn't think she should stay in Storybrooke. "I think the reasons you think you should leave are the very reasons you need to stay. Who will protect him if you don't?" Mary Margaret advised._

"_You want me to read to a coma patient?" she asked, her face showing how ridiculous she thought it was._

_Mary Margaret's face the next morning when she told them "John Doe" had grabbed her hand while she was reading him the story._

_Mary Margaret providing her with more than a place to stay. She provided her with a _home.

_Mary Margaret comforting her after Graham died._

_Mary Margaret supporting her campaign to be sheriff. _

_Mary Margaret helping her with Ava and Nickolas by providing them with a place to stay while she looked for their father._

_Mary Margaret confiding in her that she was having trouble getting over David. _

_Mary Margaret, heartbroken that David had lied to Kathryn, and things would never work out between them. But she didn't want to be alone. She wanted Emma._

_Emma begging Mary Margaret not to leave her. Instead, to stay in Storybrooke and believe Emma would prove her innocence._

_The party at their apartment after Mary Margaret had been released from jail, showing the town believed in her again._

_When she realized everything Henry had told her about the Curse was true, and the book showed her parents – Mary Margaret and David, saying goodbye to baby Emma._

_Mary Margaret, jumping through the portal to be with the daughter she had just rediscovered. _

_Mary Margaret, taking on an Ogre that wanted to attack Emma._

_Seeing the nursery and all the plans her mother had for Emma before she realized Emma would have to go through the wardrobe._

_Mary Margaret telling her they would be able to get back to Storybrooke._

_Helping her pack after they realized she would have to leave Storybrooke with Gold._

_Comforting her when she realized Neal was actually Gold's son, and advising her not to keep him a secret from Henry._

_Helping her find out who abducted Regina and stole the beans._

_Convincing her that saving Regina was the right decision. _

_Helping her save Henry in Neverland. Convincing him that he belonged with his family; _all of his family _instead of the Lost Boys._

_Giving Emma advice on how to make True Love's Kiss work.. "Don't try to kiss him. It'll just make him angrier. Let _him _kiss you." It had worked._

_And right before the portal closed. Emma realized she couldn't go through; she had to deal with the shadow and heal David. But she needed someone to watch Henry in her place. So Mary Margaret went through._

Of course, some of those memories made Emma think of Neal. As she walked she thought of the man who she once believed was a deadbeat who didn't deserve to be a Dad, but was actually the only man she ever loved, and the perfect father for Henry.

_When she met him she just needed a car. The rules never helped her at all, why should she follow them? It didn't bother her at all that she was stealing it at the time. Then she realized someone was _already in the car._ Would he call the cops? Of course he would! That's the way Emma Swan's world worked. But he didn't. And when the cops pulled them over, he made an excuse for her. _

_Then she realized he stole the car as well. Comforting. Were the cops looking for this guy, too? But they talked. He was on his own, too. No family, and no one to take care of him. So he took care of himself. Just like Emma did. They understood each other._

_Neal taught her some more tricks on how to steal without getting caught._

_They formed a partnership. One of them would provide distraction while the other picked up what they needed._

_Neal promised he'd be there for her when no one else had. "I'll take care of you," he had said. And Emma made the same promise to him._

_But even though they belonged together, they still didn't belong _anywhere. _They had the yellow bug. That was it. But one day, Neal suggested they change that. "How about we give up the Bonnie and Clyde act and settled down? You pick the place."_

_They decided on Tallahassee. They could live in a house and hang their dream catcher. Maybe it really would keep all of their nightmares away. Could Emma Swan finally have a place to belong?_

_Then he found out he was wanted for stealing some expensive watches. "I'll have to go to Canada. Tallahassee is out… I don't want you with me if I get caught." He wanted to keep her save when no one else had before._

_But she still wanted Tallahassee with Neal. "What if _I _steal the watches? She asked him. "No one is looking for me. Then we can get everything we need to start over."_

"_I love you," she told him. "I love you too," he told her. _

_But he never came back. And she wound up in jail instead of him. That hurt. And yet…subconsciously, maybe she had never really let go. She still wore his key chain. She still drove the car they had used as a home for a long time._

_And when she saw him with Henry… Telling him how he had to try New York Pizza, teaching him to drive a ship, playing with the wooden swords… she knew Neal was the perfect Dad._

_And when Neal realized Tamara had betrayed him… he realized he had never really stopped loving Emma. "I love you" he told her again as he struggled to stay out of the portal. "I love you too", she told him… realizing she had never really stopped loving him, either. But he put Henry first, as any good father should, and told her to let go, so Henry would at least have Emma. She loved him more for that._

_Then she realized Neal had landed in Neverland as well. But he wasn't on their side. He was the _leader _of the Lost Boys_. _Neverland's magic had turned the man she loved, and Henry's father into a killer more ruthless than his father. But Emma couldn't hurt Neal. No matter that he wanted to kill her and their family, she couldn't hurt him._

_Then she formed a partnership with him again. A partnership that made him start to fall in love with her again. Enough so he would kiss her and True Love's Kiss would make him Neal again. _

She wasn't going to see them ever again. Emma started crying again. David had been right before, though. It could have been worse. What if they had been stuck in Neverland? Mary Margaret was there to watch Henry in her place. Neal was there, and he was a great Dad. Even Regina and Gold cared about Henry. But still… How were they going to deal with this? She sighed and continued heading over the mountains toward the Fading Lands. At least they had friends to stay with.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Charming climbed the mountains as well, he kept an eye on Emma. Was she okay? No of course not. Henry was ripped from her life. She would never be okay again. Not that he would be okay himself, without Snow or Henry. Somehow, they would have to get through this; with each other, and with their new friends.

Tajik approached Charming. "How are you holding up?" he asked, gently. Charming grumbled, but he still smiled a little. It was nice to have a friend like Tajik. And now, they had even more in common.

"You said you lost a love once. How did you handle it?" Charming asked, interested.

Tajik snorted. "By hating Hawksheart with everything I had in me. I still see it as his fault, you know." Blame could be tempting. Charming understood that. Even now, a part of him wanted to find someone to blame for his situation. But who would he blame? Emma, for using the portal to bring him to this world? Neal, for using the other portal to get Henry out of the battle? The Lost Boys, who were obviously blind to obeying "shadow?" No, as tempting as it was to have someone to be angry at, there was no one. He could never blame his daughter for trying to help him. And as much as he didn't like to think of Neal, because then he would have to deal with the fact that Emma now had a boyfriend, he had done the right thing in Neverland, trying to protect Henry from the battle. And the Lost Boys had no will of their own.

"I also threw myself into training. The Warrior's Academy demands extreme discipline upon every Fey who trains in it. There is little time for thinking of other things on the field."

Charming nodded, interested. That was a tactic that might work. Emma could continue to practice her magic. Of course he didn't have magic but… "You use swords, right?" He pointed to the weapon Tajik was carrying. Tajik nodded. "Can you train in the field…with just a sword, or do you have to use magic, too?"

Tajik glanced down at the sword Charming was still carrying, understanding. "Both. We're encouraged to practice swords with and without magic. Our enemies often use something called sel'dor in battle. I think Ellysetta mentioned it in reference to the would – be kidnapper yesterday. It prevents us from doing magic. So we have to practice using swords as if we can't use magic, as well. Are you interested in using the field?"

Charming nodded. "Would it be possible? I know I'm not a Fey, but back in the Enchanted Forest, I was pretty good with a sword. At least it would give me something else to think about, like you said."

Tajik shrugged. "Rain doesn't usually open the Warrior's Academy to people that aren't at least partially Fey." As Charming's face fell, he added, "But he's already allowing you to stay in the Fading Lands, which is more than he allows most mortals. And Emma is your daughter, correct?" Charming nodded. No one here seemed to find that odd, despite how close in age they were. He wondered why that was. "She is to be honored for helping to protect the Feyreisa with her truthspeaking. Since you're her family, he may extend the honor to you, as well."

Charming nodded. Maybe he could look into it, after all.

"I also spent time with my family," Tajik continued, discussing how he had dealt with the loss of his love, the elf maiden. "Of course that was before my sister was taken away from me," he added, bitterly. "But now I have Elfeya again. And my niece, too." He glanced ahead at Ellysetta.

Charming nodded. At least he still had Emma with him. Hopefully they could help each other. Still…how could this really be it? After everything he and Snow had already gone through, there was no way to see each other again? It didn't make sense. "I just don't get it," he said to Tajik. "Snow and I have been through everything together. _We always find each other!_ I restored her memory when she drank a forgetting potion. I found her in the infinite forest, _dead_, or so I believed, after eating a poisoned

apple, and she still came back to me. Why can't we be together now?" Charming said those words quite loudly, as he was becoming very upset. So loudly, in fact, that Ellysetta and Rain, who were walking a good twenty feet ahead, heard him.

Ellysetta, with a very strange look on her face, ran back to where Charming was. Rain followed her. "David," she said nervously, "Did you just say your wife ate a poisoned apple, and you believed she was dead?" David nodded, confused. Why did that surprise her so much? Granted it was kind of unusual, but this world had magic, right?

Ellysetta's eyes grew wide. "David, I _recognize_ that story! From _this_ world. Tell me the whole story. About the apple."

Charming nodded, slowly. "I'm afraid I don't know all the details, but I'll tell you what I know. Snow and I were separated, again" he added under his breath. "Regina had taken me to her palace and locked me in her dungeon. Snow had thought I was somewhere else, so she couldn't rescue me there. Regina invited her to 'talk' without any weapons, about freeing me. She went, much to everyone else's protest. I couldn't stop her, because I was locked up. She walked right _into _Regina's trap. Regina had an apple that was enchanted with what we call a sleeping curse. She said it would be worse than death for Snow, because her body would become her tomb, and she would _be conscious_ only in a dark world of nothingness." Thinking of Regina's plans for Snow at that time still made his blood boil in anger. He pulled out his sword and wacked off a nearby bush. Using his sword made him feel a little better. Then he put it back in the sheath.

"Anyway, so she ate the apple and fell under the sleeping curse. Meanwhile, I was still in Regina's dungeon and was desperate to get out. I knew something had happened to Snow. I was able to get out with the help of a few well timed moves, and some help from a guard kept there against his will. Then I was stuck in the infinite forest. I tried to find Snow on my own, but _my dear friend Rumplestiltskin_," Charming said that sarcastically as he spat on the ground. He still couldn't get over what Emma had told him. That the man had _created_ the Curse and sacrificed their family for his. "convinced me I needed a tracking device to find Snow. After doing him _another_ favor, he gave it to me, and I found her, in the forest. She was lying in a coffin. I was told I was too late by her friends, but I wanted to say goodbye. So I kissed her, and she woke up. That's not the end of our story, obviously, but it's about it for the apple. Except all the nightmares she had after she woke up from the sleeping curse. The burning room." He gestured to his own fading burns from that room.

Emma shook her head. "The one I know is a little different, but similar enough. A mage believed a Celierian young woman was in the way of his power. Kind of like me, I guess. Maybe that's why I know it so well. So he wove Earth to create a very special _apple._ The apple also had spirit woven in it, so when the young woman ate it, she would appear dead, but would actually sleep forever. But the Celierian woman had a love, a noble that would do anything to bring her back. So, understanding that the woman was enchanted by eld magic, a Fey Shei'dalin provided a cure for the woman. She wove Earth to create another apple, with spirit also in it. This spirit, was healing power, to wake up the young woman. But since she was in enchanted sleep, she couldn't eat the apple herself. So the Shei'dalin gave the apple to the noble, the woman's love. _He _ate the apple and kissed her. So she woke up." Ellysetta shrugged.

Charming nodded, trying to figure out what this meant. That story was _extremely_ similar to the story of Snow and him. So…

Emma, meanwhile had noticed the group wasn't moving and had stopped to understand what was going on. She heard most of Ellysetta's story. "So what?" she said nonchalantly. "The story of Snow White is told everywhere. I hate to break it to you, but she's pretty popular," Emma said to Charming.

Charming chuckled and grinned. "I know, and I have no problem with that at all. But Emma, did you ever wonder where those stories _come from_? Back on Earth, I mean. Some of them are older than we are!"

Emma shrugged. "No, not really. I mean, their just stories." Charming's face fell. After everything she had been through last year, she really believed they were "just stories"? That was their lives Emma was talking about! Emma, obviously realizing what she had said, corrected herself. "Of course, they're more than just stories, but _I've always thought they were just stories._ And after realizing they aren't, I guess I've had too much on my mind to think about where they come from."

"Well, personally, I've always thought the popular versions of our stories were a part of Regina's Curse. I mean think about it. What better reason for no one to listen to Henry and to August when they tried to tell us who we were. Who wants to be a cartoon character?" Emma nodded, understanding what he was saying. "But if the same stories are told here…. There is no Curse in this world, so there has to be a different reason for it."

"But the story Ellysetta told… It wasn't really the same. The mage wanted power, not vengeance, like Regina did. And you didn't need any help to make the…kiss work."

Charming nodded, thinking. "But they had to make our story work according to the rules in this world, Emma. Here, we don't have evil magical queens. Mages have dark magic, correct?" he asked Ellysetta and Rain. They both nodded vigorously. "And Mages only care about power, I'm assuming?" More nods.

Ellysetta took over. "And only Shei'dalin's have healing power in this world, Emma. In order for the story to make sense to us, there had to be a Shei'dalin who provided a cure for the apple."

Emma nodded, beginning to understand. "So the 1930's Disney movie shows Snow White all timid and easily fooled because that's the way they wanted women to be in the 1930's?"

Charming nodded. That made sense, too. It was certainly an explanation for turning his spitefire and wise wife into a timid, foolish person. "But that still doesn't explain why this world would have _our story of the apple_, in the first place." He sat down on a nearby rock, still thinking. There was something they were missing.

Ellysetta's eyes lit up. "Lord Hawksheart said there haven't been world travelers to this land _in a long time_. That means there have been some before. From your world, David. _That's_ _why we have a version of your story here_. Your people were once here! We've just forgotten about it. We have to look up the Hall of Scrolls in Dharsa. Maybe they'll be information on how to open another portal."

Charming's eyes went wide. Did they really have a way home after all? Could he see Snow and Henry again? He hugged Ellysetta and then Emma, too, unable to stop himself. She didn't seem to mind.

Rain however, shook his head. "Ellysetta, Shei'tani… I'm not so sure. _You_ may have heard his story, but I certainly haven't. It sounds like a Celierian story. How can we be sure their information is in the Hall of Scrolls?"

Ellysetta shrugged. "I've studied the Hall of Scrolls more than you, Shei'tan. When I was looking for information to save the Tairen, remember." Rain nodded. "Maybe I remember it because of that. Although, you are right, the young woman was supposed to be Celierian, not Fey. But it doesn't change the fact that it involves magic, and it's way too similar to his story to be a coincidence." Ellysetta pointed to Charming as she said that. She thought for a minute. "Maybe the dahl'reisen and hearth witches know something. They're magic, but closer to Celieria. Rain shrugged, accepting the possibility. "Galen," she called out.

Immediately the large Fey came forward. "Contact Farel and Sheyl. We need to see what they know about old stories and portals. See what they can dig up." The man nodded and immediately went in another direction.

As they all headed for the Fading Lands again, Charming's feet felt so light they barely touched the ground. They could go home after all! His Snow would be in his arms again. Henry would grin at him and call him "Gramps." Emma could enjoy being a mother to Henry again. Life was good.

**So what did you think? Did you like the "Fey/Celierian version of Snow White? I'd like to mention I didn't get the idea of fairy tales being a part of Fey/Celierian culture myself. The **_**Tairen Soul**_** books mention at least three, if you look closely. (Snow White was not one of them, so **_**that **_**I did create on my own.) I'm sorry I kind of lessened the impact of "True Love's Kiss", but like Ellysetta said in the story, I had to make it makes sense in the Fey world. **

**Are you understanding this? **_**Please **_**let me know if you are confused about **_**anything.**_

**Do you think I'm writing Emma and David in character? That's always one of my biggest concerns with fanfiction.**

**If any of you have read the **_**Tairen Soul, **_**I'd love to hear if you think I'm writing those characters correctly, as well.**

**I will ask again, **_**Please**_** review me or PM me about this story. Don't be afraid if you have criticism, although praise is welcome, too.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or the **_**Tairen Soul**_** miniseries. **

**Key**

** XXXXXXXXXX means POV change.**

** OOOOOOOOO means time change.**

** XXXXXXXXXX**

** OOOOOOOOO means POV change and time change.**

**I know it is a tradition of people in this fandom to use italics when we write flashbacks. It's one I have used myself in this story. However, as I am starting the portion of the story where Ellysetta teaches Emma to speak in "spirit" (it will be explained in the story), I need to use italics for that, as that's what C. L. Wilson did when characters spoke in spirit in the **_**Tairen Soul **_**books.**

**So I will use the following:**

_**Plain italics for speaking in spirit**_

** And ****_**with italics for flashbacks.** **_**I hope this makes sense. Please let me know if you are confused.**

**Even though I think I might be more than half way done this story, I'd still like to find a beta. If you are interested, please PM me. A beta who has read **_**Tairen Soul**_** or who has not read **_**Tairen Soul**_** would be welcome.**

_**Please read this chapter carefully. Let me know if you don't understand something. I can't stress this enough!**_** I know I say that for every chapter, but it is especially important with this chapter. If you don't understand this chapter, you probably won't be able to understand the rest of the story.**

Emma climbed down the last of the mountains that served as the border between Elvia and the Fading Lands. The rest of their group was already setting up camp in the valley below. Everyone was in a good mood again. David was so certain they could go home now, and everyone else was happy for them. He and his new friend, Tajik, were even joking around with each other.

Emma sighed as she walked toward the group, trying to pretend she was happy as well. It was nice that Ellysetta believed there were portals in this world, after all. Emma had to admit it made sense if the story of Snow White eating the apple was familiar in this world. How else would these people have heard it if not because of a portal? But what they didn't seem to realize was that portal probably led back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma had no good memories of the Enchanted Forest. It wasn't her home and never would be. She didn't _want_ to go back there. She wanted to go back to Storybrooke.

As she walked toward the fire Tajik had just started (with magic, of course) she thought she heard her name. "Emma," someone seemed to say. However, when she looked around, no one seemed to be paying any attention to her. David and Tajik were laughing about something. Bel, Gil, and Rijonn were gathering and conjuring food for the evening. Ellysetta and Rain were wrapped in each other's arms. She shrugged and continued walking.

As she went to sit down on a nearby rock (not as good as a chair, but not nearly as uncomfortable as sitting on the floor), she heard it again. "Emma." She looked around again, but still, no one paid attention to her. Actually, she wasn't really sure she actually heard it out loud. Maybe she was just imagining it. That was probably it. The past week had been extremely stressful. It was amazing she hadn't started hearing things before hand. She settled down to wait for dinner.

As dinner cooked, Emma tired to think of good things in her life. She and David had new friends and they would be in a place with real beds soon! Real beds and sleeping indoors; that sounded so wonderful to Emma. But she still wished they would be returning to Storybrooke, not the Enchanted Forest.

Soon they were dishing out the meal, which consisted of wild berries and conjured bread and cheese, as well as some kind of eggs. She thanked the man, Rijonn, for conjuring the bread and cheese, since she was pretty sure he had done that for her benefit. After all, everyone else here was familiar with the strange food they served. Even David seemed to recognize some of it. She suspected he ate some of it in the Enchanted Forest. There was another problem with going back to the Enchanted Forest. She'd never be able to eat her favorite foods again.

As Emma took a bite of cheese, she heard her name again. "Emma." However, when she looked around at the group, they were all eating. Seriously, what was her problem? "Ahhhh!" she grumbled and ran away from the area. David, she could see from the distance, got up to follow her. Great, just what she needed, Mr. "I – can't – wait – to – go – back – to – the – Enchanted – Forest." Emma walked away even further.

Eventually, someone tapped her shoulder. But when Emma finally turned around, it wasn't David standing in front of her; it was Ellysetta. "Oh, it's just you," Emma said in relief, without thinking. Then she covered her mouth in embarrassment. She didn't want anyone to know about the problems she was having with David. Not when everyone else was happy again.

Ellysetta, however, smiled patiently. "So I take it you received my message? I said your name in spirit in your mind, right?"

Emma's mouth dropped open. "That was you! I thought I was going crazy! Usually when you introduce new magic to me, you ask me first! Why didn't you do that?"

Ellysetta sighed. "I don't know what you mean by 'going crazy', but I didn't ask you about it first because that's the best way to test if a person can receive a spirit message. When I was first introduced to magic, Rain did the same thing with me."

Emma nodded. "Okay, whatever."

"Can you try to say something back to me? Focus on your spirit magic, and then think of something you'd like to say to me. Imagine your message being transported to my mind," Ellysetta instructed patiently. That was one of the nice things about Ellysetta. She was so patient when she was teaching Emma magic. She really understood how overwhelmed Emma was feeling about all this.

Still… a couple of minutes ago she thought she was going crazy, hearing voices in her head, and now she was supposed to try to send a message to Ellysetta's mind? It was too much. She shook her head at Ellysetta and began walking away from her.

But as Emma walked away, she realized she was walking back to the group. More specifically, to David. Was she ready to deal with him right now? Maybe working on magic with Ellysetta would be easier. She sighed and headed back to Ellysetta. As she did, she tried focusing on what Ellysetta called Spirit. Then she focused on Ellysetta's mind. "_Can you hear me?_" She thought.

Ellysetta nodded eagerly. "_I can hear you_!" Emma heard in her mind. Maybe she would get a handle on this magic stuff.

"_Fey talk this way when they want to have a private conversation without others listening. Apparently, you can do it, too, just like a lot of other Fey women's powers," _ Ellysetta continued in Emma's head. Suddenly Emma understood. All of those times Rain and Ellysetta looked like they were communicating with just facial expressions, they were actually communicating with this "spirit." That explained the time Emma saw Ellysetta communicate without words with her guards, too. They all had magic, so they could all communicate this way. And now, Emma had magic, so she could, too. Was that a good thing or not?

There was a big part of Emma that still wanted to run away from all this. But how would running help her family? Plus, if she ran again, David would probably want to find her and talk to her, like he tried to do before Ellysetta found her. She wanted to avoid talking to David for a while. She didn't want to admit how upset she was at him about wanting to go back to the Enchanted Forest.

She focused on Spirit magic again. "_Yeah, I guess you're right."_ She thought to Ellysetta.

"_So,"_ Ellysetta continued in Emma's mind, _"What's bothering you? I can feel you're turmoil. We can talk this way without anyone knowing, and you can practice at the same time."_

Emma felt like she was caught between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, she really didn't want to put a damper on anyone's good mood about the portal. On the other hand, it would give her more time to practice magic. Plus, Ellysetta was right, talking with this "spirit", she wouldn't have to worry about anyone else hearing them. It would be easier to talk to Ellysetta than to David…

"_I know everyone's glad we do have a portal somewhere in this world. And I'm glad we do too, don't get me wrong. As much as I enjoy your friendship, I don't want stay here permanently. But, it's just…it will be a portal to the Enchanted Forest. You said it yourself. It's a portal to _David's world."

Ellysetta obviously looked confused. "_I thought you said you and him came from the same place… And I know you don't think of him that way… but Lord Hawksheart said he was your father. So... wouldn't it be your world too?"_

Emma sighed and shook her head. This was obviously something that got lost in the translation when they first met. Although, David _knew _her history, and he still didn't understand that the Enchanted Forest wasn't her home and never would be. Could she explain it to Ellysetta? It might be easier, because she wasn't so invested in the Enchanted Forest. When she tried to explain her feelings to David back in Storybrooke; he wouldn't listen. He wanted to go back to his homeland so badly he wouldn't listen to any other view.

"_It's complicated," _Emma replied, sending the message to Ellysetta's mind. "_I was born in this 'Enchanted Forest' and then sent to Earth, that's a land without magic, because I was supposed to break a powerful Curse set on all the people in the Enchanted Forest. As a result, I grew up on Earth. I have no memories of growing up in the Enchanted Forest, like David does and everyone else we know. _Earthis my home. _It's what I know."_

Ellysetta appeared to think about this for a few minutes, trying to understand all this new information. "_Okay, I understand you have no memories of the Enchanted Forest, but why are you so interested in this 'land without magic'? I thought you had accepted your magic?"_ Emma still marveled that she could hear Ellysetta's words inside her head.

Emma shook her head. This really was so complicated. "_No, that's not the problem. I'm learning to accept magic. I know I need to use it sometimes. There's magic in Storybrooke, now, too. That was our home before we went to Neverland and David and I ended up here. But Storybrooke is still… normal enough for me. It has the food I'm used to; we drive cars, have TVs, and use elevators! It's still on Earth!"_

Ellysetta nodded, obviously trying to understand.

Emma continued, _"And that's not the only problem. In the last year, after the Curse broke, I was involuntarily sent to the Enchanted Forest with Mary Margaret. We faced a lot of dangerous stuff, including huge ogres that are incredibly hard to kill and lots of new powerful enemies. Almost all of the memories I do have of that world are negative. I… just don't want to go back. But David won't listen. He's too excited about going back to _his _home to realize I'm losing mine."_

Ellysetta nodded. _"I think I understand better now. I don't think I'd want to go there, if I were you, either. But Emma… I know you don't want to hear this, but just because the Enchanted Forest was _never _your home doesn't mean it can't become one, especially if all of your family is there."_

Emma shook her head. Ellysetta really didn't understand._ "No… only Storybrooke is home for me. It's the only place that ever will be. It took me so long to consider _a place_ home at all. Storybrooke is home. It's the only real home I've ever had."_

Ellysetta sighed again. "_Like I said, I understand you wanting to go back home; I really do. Especially the only home you've ever had. But… Look when Rain first found me, and declared me his Shei'tani_", Emma still didn't know what that meant but she let it pass. It was obviously a romantic relationship of some sort. "_he was the Fey king and I was just a Celierian peasant. I had lived in Celieria all my life, with my family. It was _my home_. But if I wanted to marry Rain, I would have to live in the Fading Lands with him. I accepted it, because I wanted to marry him. But I still considered Celieria my home. It was where my family was. It was the only home I had ever known. I looked forward to returning to Celieria as often as possible, and told Rain as much. _

_ But now? All of my family has moved to the Fading Lands. And as much as I have fond memories of my childhood in Celieria, it's not my home anymore. I don't feel the need to go back as often as possible. You might find the same is true for you if you do return to the Enchanted Forest."_

Ellysetta had a point. She never really enjoyed her time in the Enchanted Forest because she missed Henry so much. If Henry had been with her, maybe it would make a difference. But what about Neal? He liked the Enchanted Forest even less than she did. If they were going to become a couple again, it wouldn't happen in a land Neal refused to return to! "_You have a point," _Emma said to Ellysetta in spirit. "_But that's not all. I have…or I might have a boyfriend again._" Ellysetta looked at Emma blankly. Apparently they didn't use the same terms for relationships. What was it that Ellysetta had thought she and David were when they first arrived again? "_I think you call them a mate?"_ she asked questioningly.

Ellysetta nodded, understanding. "_His memories of the Enchanted Forest are even worse than mine. He would _never _want to go _back_ there, even if I did. So if I want things to work out with him…" _ And even though the idea of pursuing a relationship with Neal made her nervous, she was pretty sure she wanted to try.

Ellysetta nodded again. _"That does make it more complicated. But even though I agree that there is probably a portal to the Enchanted Forest here _somewhere _it doesn't mean there isn't one to Earth as well. We both have stories about Snow White, right? Didn't we agree they had to come from somewhere? What if that means there's a portal to Earth, too?"_

Emma nodded, feeling a little bit better. Maybe they could return to Storybrooke, after all. Assuming she could convince David to go to Storybrooke, that is. She and Ellysetta walked back to the rest of their group. Emma hadn't eaten much, after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Charming was really enjoying talking to Tajik. They were becoming very good friends. Right now, he was explaining how he had dealt with his other nemesis, King George. "… So he tried to tell me I wasn't fit to rule. I told him the people had seen me defeat him before, and if he wanted to take me on, they'd see me do it again." He chuckled.

Tajik nodded. "Rain had a problem like that once. Some of his advisors thought he was putting the Fading Lands in jeopardy and wanted to strip him of his crown. He made them understand… eventually." Tajik looked over at Rain, but he was concentrating on Ellysetta, with his arms wrapped around her.

As the food was dished out, Emma suddenly grumbled "Ahhhhh!" and ran away from the group. What was wrong? Charming immediately got up to talk to Emma. If his daughter was upset, he needed to know how to fix it. But when he was about half way there, Ellysetta stopped him.

"Let me talk to her, David. I think some of this is about some new magic I'm trying with her. I need to let her practice it with me again."

Charming nodded. That made sense. Still… "Are you sure I can't watch? If she's upset about magic she might like to have me there to support her."

Ellysetta looked nervous. "I…. also think she might need to talk, David. I can relate to a lot of stuff she's going through. It might be easier for her to talk to me."

Charming nodded sadly, and walked back to the group. It was true. Emma and Ellysetta were becoming close friends. Just like him and Tajik; they had a lot in common. Still it was disappointing that even though he and Emma were getting along better than before; she still wasn't comfortable talking to him about her problems. Would she _ever _really consider him her father? Or was it always going to be one step forward, two steps back?

He picked up a boiled serpent's egg and began munching. They needed to eat if they wanted to make it to Rain and Ellysetta's palace tomorrow in Dharsa. There were beds there. Emma should look forward to that. And Ellysetta said the information on portals could be in the Hall of Scrolls, also in Dharsa. They were both looking forward to that.

Rain, who had barely paid any attention to him at all since they met, suddenly looked at Charming strangely. "I'm trying to figure out the story you told to Ellysetta this afternoon. You said you _knew _something happened to Snow when she ate that apple? How is that possible? What did you mean by it?"

Charming sighed. It was the part of the story a lot of people had problems understanding. "I just did," he replied. "I felt it, like a physical pain. And I knew it had to do with Snow, somehow."

Rain however nodded with understanding. Had he ever experienced something similar with Ellysetta?

"Can I ask you something?" Rain continued. "What do you think of when you look at Ellysetta?'

Charming had no idea where that came from or how that was related to his ability to feel Snow's pain when she ate the apple. He shrugged. "I see a person who's been a lot of help to Emma and me. She's teaching Emma more about her magic, and she's trying to help us get home so we can see the rest of our family again." He took another bite of serpent's egg.

Rain nodded. "I suppose I always knew that; I just didn't think of it consciously. A lot of mortals in this world don't like fey and distrust our magic. Even after the mages are gone, there are a lot of people in Celieria who still feel that way. You saw it at the trial." Charming nodded wondering were Rain was going with this. "But I guess… when I look at you, I see a mortal. I don't usually trust mortals. Not unless they've proven themselves. I thought maybe you feared Ellysetta." He ate a few berries.

Charming shook his head, still not understanding why Rain was discussing this with him. "No, of course not. I mean, I did in the beginning because I know magic can be misused, and I know a lot of people back in our land who do. But when Ellysetta explained how her and Emma's magic was so similar, and offered to teach her, I knew you were all good people. Magic doesn't have to be bad. Emma has magic, and _I know_ she's good. And there are others who use magic for good in our world, too. Like the fairies."

Rain nodded. "And, don't take this the wrong way but… you're not attracted to Ellysetta?"

Charming looked at Rain as if he was crazy. "No! Why would you think that? I have a wife that I'm trying desperately to get back to! Weren't we just talking about that? Besides, even if I didn't, I'd never be interested in a married woman!" Charming huffed. He realized they had just met a week ago, but to even think he was capable of…. He needed to get away from this man.

Charming started to walk away, but Rain stopped him. "This is what I mean by taking it the wrong way. Most people who _aren't _afraid of Fey can't help but be attracted to Fey women. It's kind of…part of the magic. Do you remember how Lord Teleos looked at Ellysetta?"

Charming definitely remembered. He nodded. "I was surprised you got along so well with him looking at her like that."

Rain sighed. "He's done a lot for Ellysetta and me and the rest of the Fey. I consider him a friend. As far as the way he looks at Ellysetta… like I said, it's not his fault. I don't like it, but I can't blame him. Fey women are supposed to wear veils when they go to Celieria, so men won't be able to see their faces. Ellysetta won't do it. She says she's been denying her heritage for too long. But if she wore one, I wouldn't have to worry about men looking at her like…"

"Like a teenager drunk on love?" Charming finished. He had forgiven Rain for asking him if he was attracted to Ellysetta. His explanation made perfect sense.

Rain nodded, a little confused. Apparently they didn't have the same slang here, but Rain seemed to understand what Charming was trying to say. "Right," Rain continued. "But getting back to you. You're not afraid of Ellysetta or her magic. But you can look at her without…acting like Lord Teleos did. I _think_ that's because of the relationship you have with your wife."

Charming agreed, although he didn't understand why that was such a revelation for Rain. "Yes, I love my wife, and I'm only interested in her that way. So what?"

Rain shook his head. "You don't understand what I'm saying. If a Celierian, or any mortal, isn't afraid of Fey, they really _can't_ help but be interested in Fey women, even if they are married to someone else. So what makes you different? Let's return to the food while we finish this conversation."

Charming shrugged and walked back to his dinner. They did need to eat. He took a bite of bread.

Rain took a bite of cheese and swallowed. "Have you heard me refer to Ellysetta as 'shei'tani?'" Charming nodded. "Do you know what that means?" Rain continued.

Charming shrugged. "A pet name or an endearment of some sort, I suppose. I know you're married."

Rain sighed. "Yes, we are. But shei'tani means more than that. It means 'truemate.' It means our souls are tied together and have been since I first saw her. So I won't ever be interested in another woman… How did you meet your wife? What did you feel when you met her?"

Charming sighed as he let the memories overtake him._ **He had to get his mother's ring back! He had promised her he would give to his fiancée! How dare that thief take away the last piece of his mother he still had! Such cowardliness! All thieves were cowards! When he finally caught up with the thief he said as much. "Coward!" he shouted as he toppled over him….Or who he _thought _was a him. "You're…a girl?" he asked shocked. "Woman," she had replied, insulted. He stared at her for a minute. How could it be? And that's when she hit him on the face with a rock.**_ He remembered it fondly now, but he was pretty angry at her at the time. "I was surprised, for one. She was dressed like a man, so I didn't expect her to be a woman. That really stunned me. And I was angry for hitting me with a rock." He rubbed the scar on his chin, which after thirty years, was still there.

Rain nodded, obviously thinking.

"I didn't fall in love with her when I met her, if that's what you mean. Interested, maybe but not love. No matter what the Disney movie claims," he added.

Rain looked at him confused. "It's another version of our story that exists back on Earth. The one Emma was talking about yesterday from the 1930s."

Rain smiled and shook his head. "I'm glad I don't have that many different stories of my life. But as far as "love at first sight", that's not really what I meant. I didn't fall in love with Ellysetta at first sight, either. Actually, I was still mourning the loss of my first mate. My heart didn't want her at all, then. But there was a pull… a connection that I could feel right away. A desire to protect her and make her mine. Are you sure that 'stunned' feeling you had couldn't have been that?"

Charming thought for a minute. "I was definitely surprised she was a girl, no doubt about that. But a connection… maybe." He thought further. **_Boy that Snow White made him angry! He thought as he finally climbed out of the river. He had let her go after she stole his mother's ring and promised not to turn her over to the Queen, and she still throws him in the river the first chance she gets? She was going to get a piece of his mind when he found her again! And he _would _find her again. She wouldn't get rid of him that easily! _

_When he finally did find her however, the Queen's knights had found her as well. She appeared to be caught off guard and unable to defend herself. They were _going to_ cut out her heart. How dare they! Charming threw a dagger at the first knight and ran to the others, sword drawn. He would protect her.** _At the time Charming thought he had defended Snow because it was the "honorable thing to do." No matter what she had done to him, no one should have their heart cut out with a knife like that! But looking back, Charming wondered. Why had he been so angry at her in one moment and so willing to die to defend her in the next? Was it because, like Rain said, they had a bond? A bond that made him have to protect Snow no matter what? "I think there was definitely a desire to protect her, early on," he told Rain. Then he ate another serpent's egg.

"A fey with an uncompleted truemate bond is also very possessive of his mate. He even doesn't want other men touching her. Before my bond with Ellysetta was complete, I wouldn't even let her dancing instructor touch her. After the bond is complete, it's not that big of a deal. Have you ever gotten possessive or jealous?"

The only time Charming remembered being jealous about Snow was when he found out about her one – night stand with Whale. He still believed punching him was completely justified. "The only time I can think of right now happened a few months ago," he shrugged.

Rain shook his head. "That's too recent. Your bond would have been complete by then. I mean something that happened before you were married, or just after you were married. Something that made sense to you at the time, but seems unreasonable now." He ate another piece of bread.

Charming thought further back. Suddenly he remembered another incident. An incident, that thinking about it now, he became incredibly embarrassed by it. **_They had just one a huge battle against King George's army, and everyone was celebrating. The dwarves were giving toasts to Snow and her Prince, Red was dancing, and he and Snow were laughing along with everyone else. One of the knights gave Snow a big huge, saying "You did a good job." _

_Charming watched with increasing anger. How dare that man put his hands on his fiancée! He came up behind them and pulled the man off Snow, shaking his head at him as he did so. The knight gave Charming a weird look and then walked away. Snow, on the other hand, looked at him angrily. "What was that about?" she asked him. "It was just a hug from a friend Charming! How is that different from all the hugs I've received from the dwarves?" Her eyes flashed in anger._

_Charming couldn't answer that. Obviously, she was closer to the dwarves, so it was easier to see their affection was innocent, but the knight appeared innocent, too. But still, the idea of that man's hands on Snow…he just couldn't handle it. "I don't know why it's different. It just is," he replied to Snow. Snow hadn't talked to him for the rest of the night, obviously still angry at his behavior. But eventually she, and the knights, learned to accept he didn't want them touching her.**_ But Rain was right. Thinking about it now…why had he been so unreasonable? It was as she had said a hug from a friend! Itwas no different from the hugs she got from the dwarves, or for that matter, the hugs he got from Red. "Okay, there may have been a time where I was…unreasonably possessive about Snow," he admitted.

"How about when you were away from her? Before you were married, I mean? How did you feel then?"

Rain continued questioning him. He ate a few more berries.

Charming stopped eating again as he let the memories of he and Snow's courtship fill his mind. "I was depressed. Really depressed. Even more than I am know because I didn't know if I would see here again. And I didn't even have Emma with me, either. I didn't have any friends, really." He shook his head as he remembered the time he had to pretend to be King George's son, happily planning his wedding to Princess Abigail.

Rain nodded again, still thinking. "Understandable. But usually a fey with an uncompleted truemate bond goes through something called "bond madness" when he's away from his shei'tani. First it means their magic is harder to control." Charming looked at him blankly. What did that have to do with him? "I know, you don't posses magic, so that wouldn't affect you, right?" Charming nodded. "But then his temper is harder to control. Were you angry a lot when you were separated from her?"

Charming nodded vigorously. "Oh yes. ** "_Prince James, which suit would you like to wear to marry Princess Abigail?" The tailor held up two suits, one in blue, and one in black. Charming resisted the urge to throw them back in the man's face. He hated everything about this wedding! He was marrying a woman he couldn't stand to be around, and his heart was longing for Snow White more and more every day. _

_To the tailor, he replied, "Whatever you think is best." Then Charming spun around before he could insult the other man further._

_A few days later, he was taking to his favorite fake – father, King George. "Stop moping. I need you to give a speech to the guests at the party tonight. And I expect you to act happy. You're a prince now." Oh yeah he was a prince all right, but none of this was his idea! He was supposed to have killed the dragon and gone home! Not be stuck in this castle with…_him_ as a father. _

"_What speech?" he snarled at the king. _

_King George grabbed the lapels of his suit and growled, "About how much better _everyone _will be after you marry Princess Abigail, of course! And how happy you are to be marrying her!" Then King George let go of him and walked away. Charming wanted to scream at him, "I'm not happy to be marrying Princess Abigail! I want to find Snow White!" but he didn't. Because he knew his mother's life depended on him honoring his commitment. And he had promised his mother he would give Abigail the ring._

_ That night, after forcing himself through the horrible speech King George made him give, he tried once more to give his mother's ring to Princess Abigail. "True Love follows this ring wherever it goes," his mother had told him. So I want you to give this ring to your fiancée, so you'll be happy." He didn't see how he'd ever be happy with such a spoiled, disagreeable woman, especially since he'd rather give the ring to someone else. But he had promised his mother he would give the ring to Abigail. So he would. "Hello, dear," he said trying to forcing himself to be cheerful. "Would you like to go out on the balcony with me and look at the stars ? It's a lovely night."_

_ But Abigail shook her head. "The night air could be bad for my throat. I usually stay inside." Gosh that woman was a snob! He pictured Snow, who lived in the forest. She would be more than happy to look at the stars with him, he'd bet. _

_ "Fine," he snapped to Abigail. "Stay inside then. You'll miss a lovely view." Not to mention a ring his mother loved and had become very special to him. How could he give the ring to Abigail if she kept snubbing him every chance he tried to do so?" He discretely spat in her direction. That's all she was worth.** _Looking back, Charming wished he wasn't so hard on Abigail. She wasn't a bad person or even a spoiled princess, like he had thought. She was missing Fredrick and angry that he was being replaced. But yes, he had been angry a lot at that time.

To Rain he said, "I always thought I was just angry at King George for putting me in that situation; we never got along. And I was angry at Abigail for not being Snow, but she was angry at me for not being the man she had loved and lost."

Rain nodded, "But what about everyone else? Was there anyone you weren't angry at that time?" Charming thought for a minute. Tailors trying to tell him he needed a suit for his wedding, knights trying to protect him from… what? Himself, it seemed half the time. Chiefs trying to serve him his "favorite meals", which were actually the original Prince James's favorites… maids who believed he would pick up their dresses every chance he got… no he had definitely been angry at everyone. "Yes, okay I was angry at everyone, as well as depressed. I always thought I had a good reason!"

Rain sighed. "We all think we have a good reason. So let me see. You felt… something the moment you met Snow. You were _very _determined to protect her, as soon as you met her. You were unreasonably possessive of her early on. You suffered from signs of bond madness when you were separated from her, and you felt her pain when Regina made her eat the apple enchanted with your sleeping curse. Not to mention the fact that you have no attraction to Ellysetta, even though you're not bothered by her magic. And then there's the fact that your child is a daughter. Only truemates are supposed to have female children. I think you have a truemate bond with your wife."

Bel, Rijonn, and Gil shook their heads vigorously; Tajik listened, interested. "That doesn't make any sense, Rain. He's not Fey. He's mortal," Bel protested.

"I thought so, too. He certainly looks it. And despite the fact that his daughter has magic, he doesn't", Rain admitted.

It was amazing how easy these people accepted that Emma was his daughter, especially when she didn't accept it herself a lot of times. Suddenly he realized Emma was back, sitting and eating again. Had he been so involved in his discussion with Rain and his memories of Snow that he didn't even see her come back? He smiled at her, hoping whatever was bothering her before was okay now. She smiled back, although her smile didn't meet her eyes. He'd really have to talk to her later.

"But can you think of another reason why he would feel her pain when she ate that apple?" Rain continued. "Only truemates have that ability." The other fey shrugged. "Has that ever happened since then? Feeling her pain, I mean? Or her feeling yours?" Rain ask Charming.

Charming thought for a minute. Then he remembered. **_He had just returned to their palace after spending a week near the borders. A group of outlaws thought he and Snow were _weak _because they tried to be kind to their subjects and ruled without magic. So they had been attacking women and making off with their fine silks. Charming showed them he wouldn't stand for such behavior. Women were to be treated with respect. Unfortunately, before he captured them, the outlaws bruised his leg. He was able to ride back home, but it bothered him. _

_When he finally entered their castle, he was eager to see Snow, especially since she was pregnant with their first child. As soon as he walked in however, Doc was waiting for him. "Snow insisted that I look at you first. Something about you leg… I think you have some bruises", he said examining it. He tried to tell Doc that he was okay, and he wanted to see Snow first, but Doc would have none of it. At the time he was too upset that he hadn't seen Snow right away to think about it, but _how did she know_ he had been injured?**_ "Yeah, I guess she did feel my pain before….And just last month, Regina pulled her heart out again. I didn't want to believe it. Regina had said she didn't need Snow's heart anymore, and I wanted to believe her. But I knew something was wrong; I felt that, too. But when the pain went away I told myself I had imagined it."

Rain nodded again. The other Fey shrugged, still trying to understand how this was possible. Emma looked very uncomfortable. Charming still needed to see what was bothering her soon. But as he looked at the fey again, something occurred to him. "You fey…all have pale skin, right?" They all nodded, obviously confused. "Almost glowing?"

"Why do you ask?" Tajik asked.

Charming took a deep breath. "Snow has skin like that. At least, she still has pale skin. Back in the Enchanted Forest, he skin had a glow to it. It doesn't in Storybrooke...but people look different there. Rumplestiltskin looks more human. It might have something to do with magic working differently in Storybrooke."

They all nodded. But Bel shook his head, "Even if that's true, your wife doesn't have magic. And neither do you. So you still can't be fey."

Ellysetta, who had also returned to the group, was listening to this conversation closely. "Yes but Bel,…something doesn't make sense. Rain was right; they have all the signs of a truemate bond…And with the portals…" She trailed off still trying to think. "Could it be possible other fey used the portal to go to this "Enchanted Forest? So his wife at least, would be fey? Or partially fey?"

Rain nodded, looking at Ellysetta proudly. "That makes sense."

But Bel shook his head firmly again. "But they still don't have magic. And he doesn't look fey at all. Only full – blooded fey can truemate."

But this time Rain shook his head. "Aren't you forgetting about Talisa? She was only partially fey, and her soul still called Adrial's. Maybe that rule isn't as necessary as we always believed. If she's fey, or mostly fey, and he's partially fey…maybe that was enough to create the bond."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Apparently Charming had a "truemate bond" with Snow. What the significance of that was, he wasn't sure. Other than he was going to have to pay more attention to the sensation he got when she was hurt, that is.

Bel, however, still had one more argument. "What about magic, though? They don't have magic!"

Rain smiled at Emma, who was obviously becoming more and more uncomfortable with this conversation. What was bothering her? But Rain didn't seem to notice, as he was to intent on explaining to the rest of the group how Charming and Snow were truemates. "Their daughter has magic," he pointed out.

Emma finally spoke up. "That doesn't mean anything! It was because of something Gold did! Or Rumplestiltskin, whatever we're calling him!"

Charming bristled with anger again at how that man…that creature had used his family for his own gain. "Don't remind me", he grumbled. He really wished the imp was in front of him right now so he could wipe his grin right off his face. He stared at his food again. He had completely forgotten about his dinner. He took another bite of serpent's egg.

Rain nodded thoughtfully. "But is that really the only reason you have magic, Emma, in light of this discussion? Or did this "Rumplestiltskin" just jump start something that was already there? Something that was dormant in your parents, but active in you?"

Emma shrugged, "Maybe." She replied. She looked like she was ready to bolt. Instead she took a bite of cheese. Charming really needed to talk to her. Still, he liked Rain's idea why Emma had magic. It was always present; Gold just activated what she already inherited.

Ellysetta nodded enthusiastically, her long red hair bouncing all around her. "That makes sense. I always thought it was weird that your powers were exactly the same as a shei'dalin, yet you had no fey heritage. I agree I think your parents are at least partially fey," she said, directing the comment to Emma. Then she turned to Bel. "And as for why they don't posses magic themselves, Bel, who knows how long their ancestors left the Fading Lands? Wouldn't that leave them with no faerilas to recharge their magic at all? But since they were still fey, they still had the capacity to truemate." 

Bel nodded reluctantly. "I guess that makes sense", he finally admitted.

Rain looked at Charming with admiration. "Now that is settled, I have to say, I can't believe you and your wife…your shei'tani could complete the bond when you didn't even know what you were doing! Ellysetta and I recently completed our bond, and it was extremely difficult. Still, I knew enough of the fey heritage to guide Ellysetta. Neither of you had that benefit."

Charming shrugged. "I did what I needed to do to love Snow. Nothing more, nothing less." He munched on a few berries. "Can I ask why this is so important? Other than paying more attention to my ability to know when she's hurt, that is?"

Rain smiled at him. "First, like I said before, we just find it incredible that they are bonded truemates outside our world. It also makes you not just friends….For lack of a better way of putting it… you're one of us. Fey. But as for why it's important to you…two things. First, I don't know if you know this or not, but you don't _ever _have to worry about one of you dying without the other. Truemates live forever or die together." Charming nodded. That was good to know. They had always said they had eternal love...but maybe it was more literal than either of them had realized.

"But this is the most important thing for you right now," Rain continued. "Is that you can communicate with her. Truemates can communicate through their bond, without magic. You could try to contact her right now, if you wanted."

Charming's mouth dropped open. He could talk to Snow? Right now? He could tell her he loved her? That he and Emma were okay and that they were working on getting back home again? It was almost too good to be true. "Rrrreeeallllyyyy?" he stammered.

The other fey nodded, smiling at him.

Charming hesitated. "But she's in a different world. Would this bond…thing still work with her in one world and me in another?" As much as he wanted to believe, it sounded so far – fetched to him.

Rain hesitated as well. "That's true. We don't know if it would work in another world. We've never had truemates cross worlds before. But I think it would. You completed your bond outside the Fading Lands already. And I've never seen truemate bonds fail, _ever_. Try. Besides, I'd be willing to bet you still feel her inside you, if you look. You know she's alive, right?"

Charming nodded.

Rain patted him on the back. "That's the bond. Focus on that, and you should be able to speak to her."

**So do you understand what I meant when I said this chapter was so pivotal? It shows Emma and David didn't just happen to land in the Fading Lands world and surrounding kingdoms. This world and the Enchanted Forest are interconnected.**

**Do you understand what truemates are and how Snow and Charming could be truemates? Because that is incredibly important to the rest of the story (and actually makes the earlier part of the story make more sense, in my opinion).**

_**Please tell me if there is something you don't understand! Whether about truemates or speaking in spirit, or anything else. **_**It makes sense to me, but I don't know if I'm getting through to my readers, because I'm not getting any reviews or PMs. **

**I need to give credit to SassySnow and her **_**Lost and Found**_** one – shot here. In that story, she says Charming should have felt it when Regina ripped out Snow/Mary Margaret's heart at the end of episode 17. I agree, but I didn't want to take away what happened in canon, either (because I like the conversation between Charming/David and Snow/Mary Margaret at the end of episode 18). So I said Charming felt her heart being pulled out, but he didn't want to admit what it meant. Especially after Regina had already promised Henry she wouldn't be casting the special that needed Snow's heart. Does that make sense?**

**Oh, and in case any of you are confused, the reason why Charming was okay with the dwarves hugging Snow but not the knight in the flashback is because I always believed the dwarves were asexual. He can't get jealous/possessive about them because they don't have sexual urges. They hatch from eggs, remember? And that's why no one believed Dreamy/Grumpy could fall in love. "Dwarves don't fall in love," everyone said. Does this make sense?**

**Help me, here. Tell me if there is anything you need clarification on or more detail about. Tell me if you think Emma or David are acting out of character. Are you understanding the characters of **_**Tairen Soul? **_**(especially the main characters) Am I making them real for you? I can't make the story better and easier to read unless I get help.**

**If you think nothing is wrong, then please tell me how well I'm doing! I am quite insecure because no one is reviewing. I know a few of you have favorite this story, and I'm glad about that. But I still need to hear from my readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Once Upon a Time**_** or the **_**Tairen Soul **_**miniseries.**

**Key**

** XXXXXXX are POV changes**

** OOOOOOO are time changes**

** XXXXXXXX**

** OOOOOOO are POV and time changes**

_**Plain italics **_**are when characters are speaking in spirit (it's like thought – speak) and/or speaking through their "bond", if they have one.**

_****italics surrounded by** **_**are flashbacks**_**.**_

_**italics surrounded by **_**are someone reading text to themselves**

**I'd still like to have a beta for this story. I will accept a beta who has read **_**Tairen Soul **_**or one who has not read**_** Tairen Soul**_**. PM me if you are interested.**

**I hope you understood the last chapter. As I have stated before, you probably won't understand the rest of the story if you don't. Don't be afraid to ask questions, either through reviews or PMs. I understand it might be hard to be the first to review, but if you don't understand something, you'll help everyone by asking. Then I can make the story easier to read for everyone. **

**I'm trying my best to make this story understandable, but I really don't know if I'm succeeding. **

Charming tried to focus on that part of him that always felt Snow that knew she was alive.

"When you reach her, you'll feel like you're with her. Inside her mind," Rain instructed.

Inside her mind? "How will I know when I'm inside her mind? Especially when I've never done it before?" He knew this was too good to be true. Charming would love to be able to speak with Snow again, while they were in different worlds. But it how was he going to manage it?

"You'll just know," Rain replied, trying to explain. "Like when you knew she was hurt."

Charming took a deep breath and focused on the part of him that belonged to Snow. Then he tried to imagine himself traveling to where she was, in the Enchanted Forest. He pictured his message going straight to her mind, just like Rain said. _Snow? It's me, Charming. _ He got…nothing. Or, at least he didn't think he got anything. Despite the fact that Rain insisted he would "just know" when his message reached her, he didn't see how that was possible.

"I really don't know if she got it or not." He sighed. "Feeling her pain was easier. I wasn't trying, so it just happened. Plus, it was so…extreme. I mean when she ate the apple, her heart stopped. I felt like mine had stopped, too for a second."

Ellysetta smiled at him. "I think maybe that's your problem. You're trying too hard. The first time I used my bond with Rain, it was instinct. I was afraid."

Charming sighed and tried to calm down. He focused on Snow again, naturally this time instead of desperately. He pictured his message traveling to the Enchanted Forest again. _ Snow? It's Charming. Can you hear me?_ But he still got nothing. Or at least, he was pretty sure he got nothing.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Maybe I should try again later. Wait until it happens 'naturally,' or whatever." He got up and walked away, towards the mountains. What he wouldn't give for a few sheep to take care of right now. They always helped keep him calm.

The rest of the group finished their dinner in silence. Charming no longer cared about dinner. Not when he was so close…and so far from contacting Snow.

That night, Charming slept by himself. He did not joke with Tajik or talk to Emma, as he had planned to do. Instead, he focused all of his thoughts on his wife, hoping this "instinct" that would help him contact Snow would happen in his dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma woke up the next morning with another sore back. Ugh, at least when they got to this "palace", she could sleep in a bed! And separate rooms, she added to herself, noticing Ellysetta and Rain. They were off in a corner, but she could still see them kissing and moaning.

For all the traveling she had done with them, she hadn't really seen them get physical yet. And she preferred to keep it that way, she added to herself, turning around. At least it wasn't her parents this time. That made it slightly less awkward. But she still didn't like watching them. Or thinking about them as a couple, for that matter.

Rain and Ellysetta were just like her parents. She had noticed that since the beginning, but after yesterday's talk about "truemates," it was even more apparent. Everything they did, they did together. Everything they did was because of the other. Emma had thought she was ready for a relationship with Neal. She certainly missed him. She knew she loved him. After all she woke him up with True Love's kiss after all. But after thinking about the epic love her parents had and Ellysetta and Rain apparently had, she wasn't sure.

She picked at some berries that Bel had handed her as she continued to think. Seriously how could she live up to that? She remembered David's "love is sacrifice" speech from a few days ago. She shook her head. She'd never be able to do that. Well, at least she had Henry.

She finished the berries and stretched, wincing as she did so. Gosh her back was really sore. Whatever. They needed to find out more about portals in this world. Hopefully there would be one back to Storybrooke, and not just to the Enchanted Forest.

David walked up to the rest of the group, munching on berries. He looked disappointed. "Well I still can't contact Snow. I really don't know how this works. I tried everything you told me. I focused on her and on that part of me that I know belongs to her. Nothing. I just went to sleep and tired to let it happen without trying. Nothing. Maybe… we aren't truemates after all."

He looked so defeated. Despite the fact that she had always envied her parents relationship, especially since last night, Emma felt sorry for him right now. She went to him and took his hand. "That's okay; we should still be able to find a portal." They'd have to talk about which world to go to when they found a portal, but they could do it later. David gave her a small smile.

As they all began walking, Emma rubbed her back absentmindedly. She really hated sleeping on the ground. She had been doing it far too often lately. Ellysetta looked over at Emma, concerned. "Is your back bothering you? You can use your magic to heal yourself, you know. Just like you did with David."

Emma shrugged. She supposed that made sense. She had just never thought about using her magic on herself. It seemed almost like a waste of her powers, especially for something as simple as a sore back. Magic still made her feel uncomfortable, but when she needed it to help someone, she was willing to use it. But when it was just to heal herself, especially something that wasn't lethal… she didn't want to. "I'm all set, thanks", she replied to Ellysetta.

"I don't mean to make you more uncomfortable," Ellysetta said to her, trying to sound causal, but actually sounding quite nervous. "But I can tell you're still uncomfortable with magic. I know I was told I would never control my magic until I stopped being afraid of it. I think the same goes for you. You do want to control your magic, don't you?

Yes, of course she did, but what did that have to do with whether she healed her sore back? "I thought was already doing a good job!" Emma replied sharply. "What difference does it make whether I do this one thing?

Ellysetta nodded. "You are doing a good job, Emma. I'm proud of you. But that doesn't mean you have reached your full potential yet. You get there by practicing every chance you get. And by having the courage to accept your magic as a part of you and using it as such. Not by resisting the chance to practice because you're scarred."

"Scarred?" Emma snarled. "You think I'm scarred just because I don't want to take the time to heal my sore back? I think maybe I want to get going and it would take too much time! You know, I've had enough of you, trying to be all friendly with me. You don't know what you're talking about! Get away from me!" Emma started to march off. She had enough of that woman!

But she hadn't taken two stepped when Ellysetta grabbed Emma's hands, hissing like a cat as she did so. Power shot through Ellysetta's hands as she scratched Emma. When she was finished, Emma looked at Ellysetta in shock. Was that what magic did? Her magic? Without thinking, Emma ran back toward the mountains.

About five minutes had passed when someone finally caught up to her. Fortunately, it wasn't Ellysetta. For all their recent closeness, Emma wasn't sure she wanted to be around her anymore. It was David's new friend, Tajik. "Emma, I'm sorry that had to happen," he began carefully.

"What was that?" Emma asked horrified. "I thought Ellysetta used good magic, not dark magic! Is all magic dark after all? Will that happen to me someday? Will I end up hurting someone by mistake, because I'm angry? Or did she actually mean to hurt me? Was she never really my friend in the first place?"

Tajik sighed. "I'll try to explain it to you the best I can. We really should have explained this earlier but…I guess we didn't want to overwhelm you with everything you already had to face. Especially since you and David just wanted to get home as soon as possible. Ellysetta does have good magic. All magic can be good, if you will it Emma. It isn't the magic that makes a person evil; it's how they use it. Ellysetta uses here magic for good just like you do."

Emma shook her head. "If that were true, she wouldn't have used her magic to scratch me like that!"

Tajik shook his head. "I was getting to that. The reason Ellysetta did that wasn't because she was using dark magic. It's because she's something called a tairen soul. Tairen Soul are fey that have the capacity to transform into tairen. Tairen are… let me see if I can explain this in a way you would understand… Large magical cats. These tairen are dangerous when you challenge them, or defy them. When you were arguing with her, Ellysetta's tairen believed you were defying her, and lashed out. As soon as she realized what she did, Ellysetta regained control of her tairen. She's very upset at what she did. She's afraid she's made you even more afraid of magic than you already were. She's also afraid you won't want to be her friend anymore."

Emma thought about this for a minute. "So I won't ever lash out like that with my magic and hurt someone by mistake?"

Tajik shook his head. "Although you may very well have fey heritage, Emma, you're not a tairen soul. That won't be a problem for you, especially if you learn to fully control your magic."

Emma understood his implication. Tajik agreed with Ellysetta on one point at least; she needed to stop being afraid of magic and practice more if she wanted have complete control. But Emma didn't want to think about that right now. She was still so…shaken up about what happened. Suddenly she remembered something. "You said Ellysetta can actually _transform_ into a tairen, not just act like one, right?"

Tajik nodded. "And…is Rain a tairen soul, too?"

Tajik nodded again, although he looked confused. "How would you know that?"

"When I first met Ellysetta and Rain, they showed up as these…cat creatures with wings. Those were tairen, weren't they?"

Tajik nodded again. "Yes, that was them in tairen form. But I don't understand…If you've already seen them as tairen, why does this surprise you so much?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "When I first met them, I thought they were enemies. Shape – shifters, actually. I've met one when I was in the Enchanted Forest before, and she was bad. Worse than Regina or Gold on their most evil day."

Tajik looked surprised at that statement. David must have told him something about their family's history with Regina and Gold.

"So anyway, when I realized Ellysetta had good magic and wanted to help us…I guess I just forgot about the ability to change in cat creatures. I had so much on my mind, you know? So I didn't think about it."

Tajik nodded. "She still does want to help, you know. Nothing's changed about that. She's going to look in the Hall of Scrolls for you to see if there is a portal, or if magic can create one. She still wants you to stay at the palace in Dharsa."

Emma wasn't sure how she felt about that. She appreciated the gesture, but there was a big part of her that still wanted to run in the other direction from Ellysetta. And Rain, too for that matter, who apparently had the same power she did. Still, how else was she going to get back to Henry? She took a deep breath. For now, she would have to work with these people. "Okay, I'll go back."

She walked slowly back to where the others were. David looked at her, his relief obvious. "I'm glad you're back. Thanks for helping her," he added to Tajik. His friend smiled back at him. It was nice David still had a friend.

Ellysetta, who had been sobbing in Rain's arms, looked up at her approach. Apparently Tajik was right. Ellysetta _really_ did feel bad about what happened. Still, that didn't make Emma feel comfortable around her. "I'm really sorry I couldn't control my tairen," Ellysetta began still in Rain's arms, but looking directly at Emma. "I'm not sorry I _am _a tairen soul… I've learned to accept that part of myself. But I'm sorry I hurt you with it, especially since you weren't expecting it. When that happens with other fey, it isn't that big of a deal, because they know I have a tairen inside me. They know what happens if they defy me. You didn't. I should have told you about my tairen before I started training you. But you were so…unsure to begin with, I just didn't. It's probably too much to ask to be able to train you now…maybe I can find someone else?"

Emma sighed. "We'll worry about that later. Let's just get a move on. I want to see this Hall of Scrolls." With that they all began walking back to Dharsa. Emma walked as far away from Ellysetta as she could.

After a couple of hours of walking by herself, Emma was beginning to get lonely. It was funny. For the longest time, being alone was normal for Emma. It was how she was most comfortable. But in the past two years, Emma got to know what it was like to have friends to talk to and family to depend on. And despite her best efforts to shield herself, she liked it. But she still wasn't ready to talk to Ellysetta again. Ellysetta may feel bad for hurting Emma, but it still didn't make Emma feel comfortable with her anymore. It was too bad. Before the …incident, Ellysetta had become a good friend. She was easy to talk to and understood a lot of Emma's problems.

She could talk to David, too, she supposed. He would only be too glad if Emma decided to talk to him. But Emma wasn't sure she was ready to talk to David, either. Especially since she was still bothered by the idea of going back to the Enchanted Forest. David was so certain they were going back to the Enchanted Forest when they left. That's the only place he seemed to want to go.

Although Ellysetta had a point, if all of Emma's family were in the Enchanted Forest, she might grow to like it. Still, she was far from ready to run straight to the Enchanted Forest and jump in with both feet. She wished David were willing to talk about going back to Storybrooke. Listening to David talk to Tajik in the distance, though, Emma knew he wouldn't. "…Another thing I'm looking forward to is rebuilding the palace. Once everyone is back where we belong, our whole family can live there again! Emma, Henry, the dwarves, Ruby, and Snow and I, all together again. Just like it was always supposed to be."

They'd all live together under one roof? Emma knew castles were supposed to be big but …just the idea…Mary Margaret had thought the loft was too small for the four of them! "That castle has so many memories for me," David continued, happily. "It's where Snow and I officially defeated King George. It's where we officially got married. It's where we decorated the nursery for Emma….To see it again, once it's repaired… That's my home. My real home." Emma shook her head. He'd never want to discuss returning to Storybrooke.

So where did that leave her? Emma looked at the ground. With no one to talk to and no one on her side, that's where. The story of her life, she supposed. Why should she be surprised? As she continued to walk, staring at the ground, she noticed the same thing she had noticed the last time she was in this "Fading Lands." There was next to no vegetation. A few blades of grass were scattered in small patches surrounded by dirt, instead of covering the area like it did in Storybrooke, or even in the Enchanted Forest. There were no trees, or bushes. The berry bush that had been at the foot of the mountains had long since disappeared, and Emma hadn't seen any since. The only thing that seemed to be growing in this area were some six – pedaled white flowers with pink centers. It was odd. Wasn't this land supposed to be magic? Why could they just use magic to grow some grass, at least? She shrugged and continued walking.

Suddenly Emma noticed Ellysetta and Rain had stopped moving. Why? They needed to get to this Hall of Scrolls soon! She had to get back to Henry! She brushed some of the hair out of her eyes and looked again. They were talking to someone. Two people, in fact. Actually, they looked like the same people that they first met in this land; the ones who hadn't spoken English, or Celierian or whatever they called it here. They continued to talk to Ellysetta and Rain for another few minutes before they approached David, who was still walking with Tajik.

"I understand your name is David," the woman said to him. "My name is Marissya. This is my Shei'tan, Dax." She patted the chest of the man standing next to her. So this was another couple that had that epic, all – consuming love. Great. Why did these couples have to be all around her? They only showed her they had a love Emma never would.

Marissya continued talking to David, "I think we've seen you before, when you first arrived." David nodded. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself then but…you just suddenly _appeared_. I was afraid you might be a threat. That's why we told Rain and Ellysetta." David nodded in understanding.

"It wouldn't have really made a difference if you had", David replied reasonably. "You didn't speak our language back then… or know you should speak English, anyway."

Marissya looked confused for a second, then nodded. "Right. You call Celierian English." The woman spoke with the same accent all the fey did, although hers was must less noticeable. "So, you're going to stay with Ellysetta and Rain while you look for a portal or a spell that can send you back to your home?" David nodded.

Then Marissya walked toward Emma. The woman had dark hair and pale skin, and was wearing leather "traveling clothes." The man, Dax, as he was called, also had dark hair and pale skin. He, too also wore leather traveling clothes. "And you must be Emma. I hear you are a shei'dalin in need of some training."

Emma shrugged. She had accepted her magic, but she was still uncomfortable with the label. "I guess."

"I'm sorry about what happened with Ellysetta. She feels terrible. She tells me you might need a new instructor."

Emma wasn't sure about that. A big part of her would like a new instructor, and yet…accepting a new instructor would mean starting all over again in some ways. She'd rather just not think about magic or training for a while. "Maybe," she replied to the woman. Was the woman offering? Should she accept?

"I'd train you myself, because I'm not a tairen soul, so you wouldn't have to worry about that, but I'm not available to teach right now. I'm sowing Amarynth for the Fading Lands because I'm pregnant."

She patted her slightly rounded stomach. The woman must not be too far along, since Emma had never noticed it before.

"Congratulations," Emma replied politely. "But if I may ask what is Amarynth and what does it have to do with being pregnant?"

Marissya chuckled. "I forget sometimes not everyone knows these things. Of course, you wouldn't know, if you're from another world. Amarynth are the white flowers you see occasionally on the ground now in the Fading Lands. They bloom when a fey woman is pregnant."

Emma nodded, understanding a little more. "Okay, that makes sense. But why…" Emma's voice trailed off, not sure she could put the rest of her questions into words.

"…Do we need to walk all over the Fading Lands to plant them?" Marissya finished.

Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. You really need to walk _all over_ the Fading Lands? I'd have second thoughts about having a kid if I had to do that."

Marissya smiled at her. "Yes, actually we do. You see fey woman haven't been able to get pregnant in a long time until recently. It was Ellysetta who brought fertility back to us. You notice there isn't much growing in the Fading Lands except some white flowers, right?"

Emma nodded. She had just been thinking about that before Marissya showed up. "Yeah, I noticed. What does that have to do with anything?"

"The Amarynth, the white flowers, is where all the rest of plant life is grown. So in order to bring back the grass, and the trees, and the bushes that the Fading Lands once had, we have to walk all over the Fading Lands as long as we're pregnant." Marissya explained.

Emma nodded, understanding finally. That's why the Fading Lands looked so…empty while Celieria and Elvia were full of vegetation. "It still must be hard, walking all over the place like that."

Marissya shook her head. "Not really. A fey woman has more energy than ever when she's pregnant. And I'm so happy to be finally having a child…"

Emma smiled and nodded again. "That makes sense. I'm happy for you." She didn't add that she was also envious. She loved Henry and she was overjoyed that she finally had a chance to be his mother. But talking to this woman made Emma realize she would never have another baby. Henry would never be a big brother. She would never be able to go shopping for baby stuff with her mother, like all young mothers are supposed to. She would never have her significant other holding her hand as she gave birth. How could she? She'd never have a real relationship with Neal. They weren't capable of this epic truemate love everyone else around her seemed to be capable of.

The man, Dax, interrupted Emma's thoughts. "I'm the one who gets tired of all the walking! I have to go wherever she goes, and I don't get any extra energy." He laughed.

Emma laughed, too, inwardly thanking the man for lightening her mood.

"Well, I think we must keep walking. And you do too, don't you? Aren't you planning on reaching Dharsa tonight?"

Emma nodded. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," Marissya agreed as she and the man walked away. "Ah, the perils of fatherhood!" you could hear the man complain, but he didn't sound that upset. He sounded excited. Of course he would be. He was having a baby with his truemate.

Emma sighed. This only made clear what she already knew. She would always be alone. At least she had Henry. Or she would when she got back home, anyway. Wherever that was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOOO 

They finally arrived at Ellysetta and Rain's palace that night. Charming and Emma were each given their own rooms this time, thank goodness. There were benefits to people knowing what their real relationship was, he supposed. He was glad for Emma that they had real beds. But in many ways, he'd rather be outside. Being in a bed, especially a double bed in a palace…it only reminded him of how much he missed Snow.

Charming's mind flashbacked to a time when they were in a bed and a palace like this one, together. **_He woke up with Snow's beautiful hair surrounding him on the bed and the light coming in through the window. This was perfect, Charming thought to himself. They had all their friends living with him in the palace, and they didn't need to worry about Regina anymore. Best of all, Snow was right here with him. He leaned over and kissed her check. Sh e opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I love you," she murmured. She rubbed his chest, and he ran his fingers through her hair. They were both completely relaxed. Maybe he could do something to _stimulate_ her, he thought mischievously as he began to rub her breasts with one hand and reach lower with the other. "Ooooh!" Snow squealed….**_ Yes, the morning after their official wedding was definitely one of the best in his life. Thinking about it now only made him want to go home more. Then he could see Snow again and rebuild their palace.

For now, he had to find away to go to sleep without Snow in his bed. Tomorrow he and Emma could go to the Hall of Scrolls to look for more information on portals. He'd need to be alert. He tossed and turned again. An hour later he got out of the bed. He really, really appreciated they had beds for Emma's sake. Emma hated sleeping on the ground. But Charming just couldn't do it. Not in a bed in a palace that reminded him so much of theirs. Not without his wife. He picked up a pillow and a few blankets and made a bed on the floor. There was one benefit to being in this palace, he thought to himself as he lay down. He didn't have to see another couple in their camp cuddle up to each other the way he and Snow always did. Ellysetta and Rain had their own room in their palace, of course.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning came quicker than Charming expected. Apparently once he'd decided to sleep on the floor, he'd fallen asleep pretty quickly. To his delight, he realized he didn't even end up in the burning room. Maybe the after affects of the sleeping curse were finally behind him. He picked up the blanket and pillow off the floor and put them back on the bed. He'd have to keep the room tidy. After all, he was a guest.

After they ate breakfast, Ellysetta took Charming and Emma to the Hall of Scrolls, as she had promised.

It was a short walk from the palace, on a white cobblestone road. The building itself was supported by many columns and was also made with white cement or stone of some kind. "It reminds me of the White House," Emma muttered. Thinking of pictures he had seen of the White House from his fake memories, Charming could see why she would say that. But personally, he thought it looked more like something from the Enchanted Forest, especially the way it glowed. It looked so…lovely and magical.

Ellysetta led them inside the huge building. Emma, Charming noticed, was still walking as far away from Ellysetta as she could. Just like she had yesterday after the …incident. Charming wasn't sure how he felt about that. One hand, despite Emma's resentment on him being overprotective, especially when she could take care of herself, Charming couldn't help be concerned when Emma was near Ellysetta. She had hurt Emma with her magic, after all, even if it was accidental. On the other hand, Charming had also seen Ellysetta's reaction to Emma being hurt and scarred. She'd looked so horrified. Then she'd crumpled in Rain's arms sobbing her heart out. Ellysetta cried and cried that she had lost a good friend and possibly ruined Emma's chances to learn to control her magic. Plus, Charming also knew that although Ellysetta scarred her, she didn't really hurt Emma that much. And Charming noticed how much more closed – off Emma seemed since her problems with Ellysetta. Although they were eager to get home to their families, it was nice to have friends. It was nice he had Tajik to talk to. He had been happy Emma had Ellysetta, too. Now she had no one. If she and Ellysetta could work things out….

"Hello Tealah," Ellysetta to a woman standing inside the building with blue –green eyes, long dark hair, and the same pale skin all fey apparently had. She wore a bright blue gown that covered her feet. Charming tried not to stare at the woman. Except for the color of the gown, she looked remarkably like Snow did, right after they took back the kingdom. The woman's black hair and skin color were identical to his wife's. And after they took back the kingdom, Snow liked to brush her hair so it flowed all down her back, just like this woman. Gosh he needed to get home!

The woman said something in a language they didn't understand. It was the same language the couple they met yesterday, Marissya and Dax, had spoke when they first met.

"These are our visitors, Emma and David," Ellysetta replied in English. "They came here from another world by mistake. They are looking for portals or spells that will take them back to their world. I told them they could look here. They speak Celierian, or English, I guess they call it. I would like you to do so as well when you're talking to them or about them."

Tealah nodded slowly. "Of course, I'm happy to help you and anyone you wish me to serve", the woman replied in a thick accent. It was hard to understand her, but David managed. She led them to achieves. "Although, I have to say I've never heard anything about portals or different worlds. Are you sure we can help them?" the woman asked, cautiously.

Ellysetta smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry about it; I had the same concern for a while. But the stories that the told, stories of _their_ lives are stories that _I_ know from this world. Besides that, we've concluded that they are at least partially fey, even though they don't look it. There must have been a portal or a spell that would bring people to their land at one time." She smiled at Emma and David confidently. Emma even managed a small smile back. Maybe they would become friends again, after all.

Tealah nodded. "Okay, I don't understand how that could happen, but they can look. This is the Hall of Scrolls." As they walked in David remembered Ellysetta's comment that they were partially fey. He was surprised that she still believed that. It was true that Emma still had all of the powers of a fey shei'dalin. Still, their fey companions didn't believe he and Emma were partially fey until they believed Charming and Snow were truemates. Since he still couldn't communicate with her through this "bond," it was obvious they weren't. So how could he and Emma still be partially fey? It didn't matter thought, as long as they could find a way home.

Tealah opened the doors of the main room. Inside was a huge room with shelves and shelves of books as high as the eye could see. Several flights of stairs existed of to the side, so one could obtain the books that were too high for a person to reach. On the fifth floor, one could see desks for research in addition to more books. There were more books here than in the royal library that he and Snow had in the palace. "There are also three times more volumes in the storage underground," Tealal added.

Charming nodded, a little overwhelmed. Where did they start?

"Is there a card catalogue of some sort for all this material?" Emma asked from the background. "Because I'm eager to go home and see Henry again, and I don't have any idea which books would help us."

Ellysetta laughed. "I had the same question the first time I looked for something myself. Let me show you the answer." Ellysetta led them down a staircase in the middle of the main room. In the center was a mirror on a pedestal. Okay, Charming said to himself. Now what?

"Mirror," Ellysetta greeted it as she appeared directly in front of it. A face of a man suddenly appeared in it. "Ask it to find the books and scrolls you are looking for and it will do so for you." Charming nodded. That was handy.

From behind them Emma gasped and took a few steps backward. "That's slightly uncomfortable idea... Talking to a mirror, I mean. Especially one with a face." She sounded very disturbed.

Emma smiled at Ellysetta from a distance. "I know this is weird for you. But don't worry about it. You don't even have to use magic to use the mirror. Just tell it what you want."

But Emma shook her head. "No that's not it…I mean it's not the only problem. Being surrounded by things that are obviously magical…yeah it's uncomfortable for me, but I'm working on it. I just mean talking to a mirror...it kind of reminds me too much of Regina." She looked at Charming for confirmation.

But Charming didn't have any idea what Emma was talking about. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Emma. I know Regina has magic…but other than that…" he trailed off.

Emma shook her head at him in disbelief. "The evil queen talking to her mirror? 'Mirror, mirror on the wall'? Seriously, it's one of the most famous parts of the story of Snow White!"

Charming nodded finally understanding. "Okay, I get it now. I didn't see much of Regina in her castle back in the Enchanted Forest, so I never saw her with the mirror, but I think Snow mentioned she had one once. But Emma, this isn't Regina's mirror. It's a tool that's here to help us find the resources we need."

Emma nodded reluctantly. "Okay, I know that. It's just...unsettling, that's all. But let's get this over with."

Ellysetta was already doing it for them, actually. "Mirror, find records of spells or stories about portals or opening portals, and bring it to the reading table." Within seconds scrolls and books from all over the building appeared in a flash of light. There was way too many to read in a day, even if they divided it up between the two of them.

"You can ask the mirror to set aside material you're not done with at the end of the day," Ellysetta reassured them. Then she got up and walked away from them.

They both nodded. "Let's get to work," Emma said, pulling up a chair beside David. She was still sitting as far away from Ellysetta as possible, but at least she seemed to be smiling.

As soon as they opened the books, however, Charming and Emma realized they had a problem. Every single one of them was written in a foreign language. How were they going to find portals or spells to open portals if they couldn't read any of the resources? Help!

They both immediately got up from the table and headed back to the main room in search of Ellysetta or Tealah. Tealah was sitting at one of the tables, reading some scrolls herself. "Hello, visitors", she greeted them, with her thick accent again. She was hard to understand, but Charming, at least, was managing.

"We have a problem," Charming began. "The books are all in a different language."

"How can we research portals if we can't read any of it?" Emma added.

Tealah's eyes widened. "Of course, all of our texts are in feyan! Obviously, Ellysetta didn't think about that when she offered you the use of the Hall of Scrolls. I don't know what she wants me to do about that. I could translate the ones you wanted to read, I suppose, but it would take so much time…I have so many other responsibilities…" She paused for a minute, seeming to be deep in thought. Charming hoped there was a way around this problem. They had to find a way home! They were desperate to get back to their families. Then Tealah looked back up at them, smiling. "The Feyreisa has an answer to your problem. She will meet you back at your table."

Charming and Emma nodded and headed back to the table where their books and scrolls were. He had no idea how Tealah knew Ellysetta already had an answer to their problem, but it didn't matter right now. What mattered was finding a way to read the texts so they could find a way home.

Ellysetta was waiting for them when they reached the table. "I'm sorry I didn't think of this beforehand," she apologized. "I was so glad I had a way to help you it never occurred to me that of course you wouldn't be able to read the texts! But I have an idea." She paused for a few minutes and then suddenly blank pieces of paper and empty books appeared next to the ones with full text. Then she paused again, this time for at least ten or fifteen minutes. Suddenly words appeared on the blank pieces of paper and empty books. Charming glanced at them and realized these were in English.

"I have translated them for you by weaving Earth and Spirit," she explained. She looked as if she wanted to ask Emma something, but thought better of it. Given how far Emma was standing from Ellysetta, Charming had to admit it was probably best. "Okay, you should be all set now." Then she left the room again.

Charming and Emma each picked up books and began reading. _Deep in Boura Fell, at the bottom of all the caverns, there is said to be a portal that will lead to a different location. The High Mage may use it if he is under attack and has no other options… _Well, that was a possibility, Charming supposed. Where in the Enchanted Forest, or where in the Fading Lands, he supposed he should be saying now, was this "Boura Fell"? Who was the High Mage? If he remembered correctly, Rain and described the mages as villains before. That could make things more complicated. But if it was their only way home, Charming would do anything. Although "different location" didn't necessarily mean a new world. It could mean a different place in _this_ world. Charming put the text aside as a "possibility" and kept reading.

"Well, I found a possibility," he commented to Emma. "I don't know how likely it will take us home but, we could look in to it. We'll have to talk to the others some more."

Emma nodded, bristling at the word, "home." "Okay," she said, taking a deep breath. "Now we just have to decide where 'home' is."

Charming looked at her blankly. What was she talking about? "What do you mean, Emma? I thought you wanted to get back to Henry and the rest of the family?"

Emma sighed. "I do, David. Desperately. And I'll do whatever I need to do to get back to him. But David…you seem to believe we'll all just go back to the Enchanted Forest. That's 'home' for you isn't, it?"

Charming nodded, confused. "Of course. We'll all go home, just like we planned before." Where was Emma going with this?

Emma shook her head. "Like _you _planned before. You and Mary Margaret. David, I tried to tell you when you first brought it up. I don't want to go back to the Enchanted Forest. It's not my home. Storybrooke is. It took me so long to have a place to call home…I'm not ready to give that up."

Charming crumpled as he realized what Emma was saying. He suddenly felt incredibly guilty for trying to force his plans on her without really listening to her. "I'm sorry, Emma. You're right. You did try to tell us, and I didn't listen. It's just…being back in this world reminds me so much of my home. It only makes me want to return to the Enchanted Forest more."

Emma nodded. "I understand. I can't say I agree. This world only makes me more uncomfortable and more eager to back to Storybrooke, but I get that it would seem familiar to you."

"But what about our family?" Charming asked her. "Don't you want to get back to them no matter where they are?"

Emma nodded again. "Yes, I do. Henry is the important thing here. And seeing Mary Margaret, too. Ellysetta mentioned the same thing the other night. She said if our family was in the Enchanted Forest, I might be willing to see it as home, after all. She's right. I might."

Charming's heart soared. Maybe they would be able to go back to the Enchanted Forest, after all. Emma could learn to like it there if her family was there.

But Emma's eyes widened as if she was realizing something important. "But first we need to figure out where they are! David we've been so focused getting back to where _we_ want to go home to, whether it's Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest, I don't think it occurred to either of us we don't know where that portal sent them! It could have sent them to the Enchanted Forest, or Storybrooke, or Wonderland for all we know! We were sent to a world neither of us had ever heard of; who knows where they went!"

Charming's mouth dropped open as he realized Emma was right. As soon as he realized Henry and Snow weren't in this world and there were portals that probably went to the Enchanted Forest, he had been ecstatic. So ecstatic that he had forgotten all about the apparent unpredictability of the beans. Besides that, it was Neal that opened the portal the others went through. Who knows where that man wanted to go? "You're right Emma. I didn't think of that at all." He shook his head, beaming with pride. "You're really smart, you know that?"

Emma shook her head. "I didn't think of it anymore than you did. I was so focused on going back to Storybrooke, it didn't occur to me until now."

He grinned at her. "Okay, but you still figured it out faster than I did." Emma smiled at him, acknowledging that, at least. "So, how are we going to find out where they are?"

Emma shrugged. "I have no idea. Why is it that when we solve one problem we only end up with a bigger one?"

Charming grinned at her. "Because we're meant to solve them, Emma. We'll find them. Always." Emma rolled her eyes at him, but she still smiled. He thought about it for a few minutes. Then he remembered how he and Snow communicated the last time they were in different worlds. "The burning room!"

Emma nodded. "That makes sense. Are you still going there on a regular basis?"

Charming shook his head. "I was so relieved that I wasn't there the least few nights. But maybe there's another way. Snow said she used sleeping power to enter the burning room before, right?"

Emma nodded.

"So maybe we can find some of that in this world! Snow will realize we need to talk. She'll find a way to go there, too. And then we can find out where they are."

Emma nodded. "In the mean time, let's figure out what else we can learn about portals." They both picked up new books.

**So what do you think? Once again, I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but I would like some reviews, or PMs if you'd rather.**

**You can tell me what you liked about the chapter, or what you didn't like. I won't be offended if you offer criticism. **

**There was quite a bit of exposition in this chapter, in regards to the **_**Tairen Soul**_** part of the story. Now you know where the title comes from! Did you understand all of it? Please let me know if you don't understand anything. Don't be nervous. You will be helping me (and the rest of the readers, because if one person doesn't understand something, I'm sure there are others who don't as well).**

**I will say it again. I am trying to make this story as understandable as I can, but I really don't know if I'm succeeding .**

**On a side note, I'd love to hear what you thought of the mirror in the Hall of Scrolls. That wasn't my idea. C. L. Wilson describes the mirror in the Hall of Scrolls as a mirror with a face that you can talk to. I thought it would be slightly ironic having **_**Snow White**_** characters use such a mirror!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or the **_**Tairen Soul **_**miniseries.**

**Key**

** XXXXXXXXXXX are POV changes**

** OOOOOOOOOO are time changes**

** XXXXXXXXXX**

** OOOOOOOOO are POV and time changes**

_**Plain italics are people speaking in a spirit weave**_

_** **italics are flashbacks****_

_** are reading a text to themselves**_

**I don't know if I should mention I'm still looking for a beta or not, since I'm pretty sure this story is more than half way over. But PM me if you are interested, anyway. Remember, I will accept a beta who has read **_**Tairen Soul**_** or who has not read **_**Tairen Soul**_**.**

**And I would really appreciate reviews or PMs about this story! Please tell me what you like and what you don't like. Do you think Emma and David are in character? Do you understand the **_**Tairen Soul**_** world now? Have I given you enough detail to picture that world? I cannot improve this story unless my readers help me! If you have no problems with it at all, then tell me how great the story is! I'll be delighted to hear that as well.**

Emma and David spent the rest of the afternoon reading the texts Ellysetta had translated for them. Unfortunately, other than the short text David had found about the possible portal in Boura Fell, whatever that was, they had found nothing. Still, they would discuss that possibility with the others tonight. David was also anxious to find a way to go back to the burning room. Hopefully the others would have some ideas about that as well.

Emma and David set aside the books they were still using. There was no way they could finish it all today. They would begin again the next day. Ellysetta had told them how to do this before she had left the second time. It still made Emma feel really uncomfortable. She marched up to the mirror in the center of the building. "Mirror set aside these books for us, please." The mirror did so. She shook her head, her blond hair flapping all around her. David was right. This mirror wasn't evil. It had nothing to do with Regina; in fact, it was a tool that would help them. Still, the idea that she was talking to a mirror, just like the Evil Queen had used to plot against Snow White, who technically was her mother…she didn't like it.

They left the building together, after politely saying goodbye to Tealah. "Thank you for listening to me about the Enchanted Forest," Emma said to David. She still couldn't believe he actually paid attention to her this time. David had wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest forever; Emma knew that. That he could accept the possibility of going back to Storybrooke after all…It meant a lot to her. It was almost…fatherly.

"No problem. I just can't believe it took me so long to see it was a problem for you," he said, sounding guilty. He looked at the cobblestone ground.

Emma shrugged. "Maybe I was no better. I was so focused on staying in Storybrooke I never thought about what Ellysetta said; home is where family is."

David laughed. "You're becoming so much like your mother, you know that. Snow said that same thing to me a couple of months ago."

Emma shrugged. She was becoming a little more comfortable with the idea of Snow White or Mary Margaret being her mother, but she didn't know if she was ready to embrace it. "Whatever," she replied. "The important thing is we have to figure out where the others are so we can get back to where they are."

David nodded eagerly. "We have to find a way for me to get to the burning room again. She'll find a way in, too, just like she did last time." They made their way to the large palace.

Emma gulped as they approached the humongous building. Would she really live in a palace like this someday if they ended up in the Enchanted Forest? How would she ever be comfortable in a place like this? Because of her family, she reminded herself. She pictured Henry running out of the palace, laughing with delight. Maybe she could do it.

They ate dinner with Ellysetta, Rain, and the others, who were eager to hear what they found in the Hall of Scrolls. Dinner consisted of bread, some kind of meat Emma couldn't identify, and a salad. Emma wasn't usually so excited about rabbit food, but it was the only thing familiar she had eaten, besides bread and cheese, in over a week. She dug into it with a gusto.

"So", David began as he cut into some of the whatever – it – was. Maybe it was something she would have to try, too. Half of the food in the Fading Lands David seemed quite familiar with; if they ended up back in the Enchanted Forest, she'd probably end up eating some of it. Gingerly, Emma took a bite. It was alright, she supposed; a little chewy, and kind of spicy, but not bad. "We found one possibility in the Hall of Scrolls. A possible portal at the bottom of something called 'Boura Fell.' Do you know where that was and if it would be helpful?"

Everyone at the table looked horrified. "That Eld territory!" Rain exclaimed with rage.

"That part of the world has been destroyed, anyway. When we rescued my parents and fought the High Mage, it destroyed Boura Fell," Ellysetta added, reasonably. She reached over and grabbed Rain's hand. Within a minute, his face was calm again. Emma shook her head. She wished she could have a relationship like that, but it wasn't in her cards. She'd just have to be happy with Henry and the rest of her family.

"So, I get that Eld territory is dangerous," David continued. "I can handle that if it gets me back to my family. But if it's been destroyed, would the portal still be there?"

"It's unlikely," Ellysetta replied, sadly. "I'm sorry."

Emma shrugged. It was disappointing, but they had plenty of other things to worry about. "We still have other texts to look at. Maybe we'll find something there." She ate some more salad.

David brought up there other concern as he finished a piece of bread. "But even more importantly, we need to find a way to figure out which world our family is _in_. Emma realized there is no way of knowing which world they ended up in. There is a netherworld that Snow and I have been to before. We were able to talk to each other there when we in different worlds. But I need a sleeping potion of some sort. Where can I get one?"

Everyone at the table except Emma looked confused. "What is a sleeping potion?"

David shrugged as he ate some of the chewy, spicy meat. "Anything that will knock me out and put me to sleep. A powder. A pill, a drink, whatever."

Everyone but Emma continued to stare blankly at David. "We have magic that can put people to sleep. I know there's a weave on a weave that will put someone to sleep somewhere in the Hall of Scrolls. We discussed this with Adrial." The fey all nodded.

David nodded at first, and then paused. "I don't know if magic would work. If it's a curse, I don't have anyone to wake me up here. If it isn't I may not end up in the burning room at all." He shook his head, looking deep in thought.

"When I first came here, I didn't get a lot of sleep. When I finally did sleep, I ended up in the burning room again. What if I force myself to stay up all night tonight? Then tomorrow night, I should end up in the burning room again!" He looked pleased with himself.

Emma however was horrified. "That sounds unhealthy, David! If you stay up for close to 48 hours, you could get hurt tomorrow! Not to mention make yourself sick!" There had to be a better plan than him putting himself at risk like that. She and Mary Margaret had made a deal. She would take care of David, and Mary Margaret would take care of Henry. She would do her part!

David shrugged. "This is about getting back to our family, Emma. I don't care what I have to do to achieve that. I put myself under a sleeping curse before, and as I told you earlier this week, I don't have any regrets." He ate another piece of bread.

Rain shook his head. "I agree with Emma; it sounds unhealthy. Why aren't you working more on communicating through your bond? If you could reach her that way, you wouldn't have to worry about burning rooms or staying up to the point of making yourself sick."

Emma nodded. That made sense. Why didn't he just do that? Everyone else agreed this was the best plan.

Everyone that is, except David. He shook his head. "I tried that several times before, remember? I just can't make it work. I don't think Snow and I are truemates at all. Didn't I say that already?"

But Rain shook his head. "You relationship has all the necessary traits truemates have. Just because you're having trouble communicating in a way you've never done before doesn't mean you can't. You need to keep trying."

David shook his head. "I did try! I did everything you guys told me and I didn't feel anything! Or at least I didn't think I felt anything. How do you know when you're in someone else's head?"

Emma felt like beating David over the head. "What is _wrong_ with you," she asked, exasperated. "I've never known you to give up on something like this! Where is that optimism you're usually so famous for?"

"I'm not giving up Emma! I'm simply saying the 'bond' thing isn't working so I should try something that I know will work! Snow and I have communicated through the netherworld before!"

Emma shook her head. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean it will work this time. It depends on so many things, David. It depends on her realizing she'd have to go back to the room, too. It depends on her being there _at the same time_ as you are. You've been back to the room a lot in the first few days we were here. Have you seen her once?"

David paused, thinking about this. "No, I didn't. But that doesn't mean she won't be there this time!"

"But it doesn't mean she will," Tajik reminded him gently. "If you practice speaking to her through the bond a little bit longer, _you will_ be able to talk to her, no matter where your wife is."

"I have an idea to help you practice," Ellysetta said suddenly. She sat up straight, as if a wonderful thought had just occurred to her. "You said you didn't know if you were reaching her because you didn't know what it was like to be in someone's head, right? That was part of your problem?"

"Yes," David replied, hesitantly.

"When I first used my bond with Rain, I told you I acted on instinct. And that was true. But I also _knew_ how to reach someone's mind. Rain and the fey had been teaching me how to speak in a spirit weave. It's a way you can speak to someone's mind, without a bond, using magic. I taught Emma how to do it the other night. We could teach you, too. Then you'd know what it feels like, and we could tell you if we reached the message."

Emma nodded. That made sense…but, "David doesn't have magic like I do. How is he going to use magic to speak in spirit?"

David nodded, agreeing. "Yeah. It sounds like a good idea, and I agree that could help me practice so I could maybe communicate with Snow. But how would I do that if I don't posses magic?"

Ellysetta shook her head, her red hair going everywhere. "The only reason you don't posses magic is because yours hasn't been jump – started like Emma's was. You're fey David; you have to be at least partially fey to have a truemate bond and a daughter who has shei'dalin magic. We give you water from the faerilas for a couple of days. Especially if it's from our most potent source, the spring in Dharsa, you will posses magic. Certainly enough to practice speaking through spirit weaves."

David finally nodded. "Okay, let's do that."

"Bel, why don't you get the water right now?"

Bel nodded, as he had almost finished his meal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rain, Ellysetta and the others gave David faerilas for the next few days with every meal. In the meantime, Emma and David continued to read the texts in the Hall of Scrolls. Unfortunately they weren't able to find anything promising. They'd just have to keep looking.

Emma and David still ate meals with Rain and Ellysetta, even though Emma couldn't figure out how to act around Ellysetta. There was a part of her that wanted to resume her magic training and friendship with the woman. She has been very helpful to her and David so far, and she understood so many things about Emma. Plus, she had been a good instructor for Emma's magic. But what happened the other day still bothered Emma. Ellysetta had what they called "tairen instincts," that would attack if she was challenged. Emma had challenged Ellysetta, and look what happened. Could she deal with that? She didn't know. Emma did know she couldn't always walk on egg shells around Ellysetta. Emma was a fighter; she would challenge people when she disagreed with them. For now, she kept her distance from Ellysetta.

Today Ellysetta and the others were trying to teach David how to speak in spirit. They wanted her to be there, too. But the idea of being around Ellysetta while they were doing magic…Emma wasn't ready for that. So she returned to the Hall of Scrolls and the texts. …_and Azreisenahn, the soul magic, can allow travel to the Well of Souls_. Well, that was a possibility, Emma supposed. Although she didn't know what the Well of Souls was, or what Azreisenahn was. Could the magic allow them to travel to other lands in addition to this Well of Souls? She'd have to ask.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Charming was standing out on an empty field. Literally empty, he thought to himself. Most of the Fading Lands looked like a desert, with the exception of some of those six – pedaled white flowers, and a few patches of grass. It was one of the only things that didn't remind him of the Enchanted Forest. Even Storybrooke had better greenery. But it didn't matter now. Ellysetta, Rain, Tajik, and the others were going to teach in how to speak in spirit. As soon as he could do that, he would know what it was like to be in someone's head. Then maybe he'd be able to contact Snow.

_David?_ He heard in his head. _It's time to start. Can you hear me?_

"Yeah, I heard someone in my head. I don't know which one of you it was, though."

Rain nodded. "It was me. Someday you'll understand how to find which message is from whom. Let's try again.

"_David? Do you know who this is?"_ David struggled, looking at all the different faces.

"No, I don't know who that is either. I can hear you, but I don't know which it is."

"Try again. Listen very closely. What do you notice about it? The voice may be inside your head, but it has traits unique to it, just like voices do when spoken out loud."

"_David?" _the same voice asked. It was a gentle voice, yet commanding, too. The voice wanted him to be happy, but it needed him to be strong. Just like…Ellysetta.

"Ellysetta?" he asked looking at the redheaded woman. She nodded.

"Good," Rain smiled. "Now try to send a message back to her. You need to feel your magic and use it to send a message to her head."

Charming had no idea how to feel his magic. According to the theory, since he had been drinking magical waters for a few days now, he should posses some magic. But where was it inside him? He tried to reach down and send a message. _Ellysetta? Ellysetta?_ He asked. _Ellysetta?_ "Did you hear that?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, sorry. Try again."

He did, and again Ellysetta did not hear the message.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Charming threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Give me a sword, and I'll know what I'm doing. Give me some angry sheep, and I can calm them down. Ask me to motivate my people into doing the right thing, and I'll give a speech. Ask me to find my wife in an impossible situation, and I can do that, too. But ask me to talk inside someone else's head with magic? I have no context for this!"

"David, I think you're still trying too hard." Ellysetta smiled at him. "Speaking in spirit isn't strong magic. No more than level one. Try to speak to people without worrying so much about your magic. Just focus on who you want to talk to."

Charming was confused. "But Rain said I was supposed to feel it!"

Ellysetta nodded. "And you will. After you get used using it. But don't worry about it now. Worry about who you're sending the message to. I started speaking in spirit before I even knew I possessed magic, because I didn't _see_ it as magic. That's how little magic you need to use."

Charming sighed and tried again. This time he didn't look for his magic. He just looked for Ellysetta. He thought about his thoughts reaching her mind again. _How's this? _he asked.

Ellysetta smiled at him. "You said, "How's this, didn't you?"

Charming nodded, feeling shocked. Had he really succeeded? Was he really on his way to contacting Snow?

The rest of the fey smiled at him. "See. You always had it in you," Tajik grinned at him.

"So, how did it feel when you reached my mind?" Ellysetta asked.

Charming shrugged. "I don't know. I was focusing so much on making it work I didn't think about that."

Ellysetta smiled. "Try again."

Charming focused on Ellysetta again. _Thank you for helping me, _he told her this time. He tried to think about what it was like to be inside her mind, but he was out too quickly.

_You're welcome_, Ellysetta replied in his head this time.

"Well, we communicated, but I wasn't "in" your head long enough to realize what it felt like.

"Keep practicing", Ellysetta instructed. "It will come to you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charming spent the rest of the day practicing speaking in spirit. By the end of the day, he knew what it felt like to be in someone's head. He was ready to try talking to Snow again. He couldn't wait. Unfortunately, that evening Rain and Ellysetta were called to Fey Bahren for something involving the other Tairen. They were sorry, but they had to go.

Without Rain and Ellysetta, Charming didn't feel comfortable trying to contact Snow. He needed to have this "bond" thing explained to him again. Because despite the fact that he was excited, he was also nervous. He needed to make _sure _it worked this time. So Charming, Emma, and the others all ate dinner without them.

Charming moped as he ate. Why did they have to be gone _tonight_? The granda – filled bread, normally one of his favorite foods from the Enchanted Forest, had no taste. Maybe he should try contacting her by himself. He could try, right? But as he thought about it, he shook his head. If he tried and failed again, he didn't think he could take it. He needed them to explain it again.

"So, there was this time when I was really young," Rijonn began, as he ate his granda – filled bread. He was obviously trying to get their mind on something else. "And I wanted to learn to weave water magic, like my brother had. But I've never had much of a gift for water magic. So every time my brother wove water, I'd try to grab him, hoping the magic would go into me. Instead I'd get water sprayed in my face!" He shook his head, laughing. "And no matter how many times I got sprayed, I wouldn't stop trying."

Despite his the mood Charmin was in, he burst out laughing with everyone else as he pictured Rijonn getting water sprayed right in his face as a youngster. These men were good guys.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Rain and Ellysetta returned, bouncing with every step and grinning from ear to ear. "Torasul and Fahreeta are expecting kidlings!" Ellysetta exclaimed. Charming and Emma looked at them blankly. Who were Torasul and Fahreeta? Meanwhile, Bel, Gil, Rijonn, and Tajik all gasped in amazement and hugged Ellysetta and Rain.

"That's wonderful!" Bel told them. "Tell them we said congratulations!"

"Of course," Ellysetta and Rain said at the same time.

"Excuse me," said Emma, standing in the background. "But who are Torasul and Fahreeta? Kidlings are children, right? So who is pregnant?" Charming was glad Emma was starting to interact with Ellysetta again. Maybe they could become friends again. And seriously, who were Torasul and Fahreeta?

"They are tairen who live in Fey Bahren. And Fahreeta is what you might call "pregnant" although it a little different than what you would consider pregnant. After eight months, Fahreeta will be ready to lay the eggs. They will then spend a year in the ground before they hatch."

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock. "So tairen…which look like huge… cats …hatch…like a bird? You're tairen, too right? Does that mean you hatched…too?" She took a couple of steps backward. Poor Emma. Every time she seemed ready to accept something in her life, she was hit with something that overwhelmed her all over again.

But Ellysetta and Rain shook their heads. "No. We're tairen soul, not just tairen. We have the ability to change into tairen, and we have tairen instincts, but we are also fey. We were born…the way you were. Torasul and Fahreeta are only tairen. Their babies will spend time in the womb and in eggs."

Emma nodded, still staying as far away from Ellysetta and Rain as possible. "So are they…like pets?" Emma asked, sounding as if she might be afraid of the answer.

Ellysetta laughed and Rain shook his head sternly. "No," Ellysetta replied for them. "They are intelligent creatures and don't like to be treated otherwise. They can even speak, if they wish. Remember that if you ever encounter the tairen while you're here." Rain nodded in agreement, still looking stern.

"I see," Emma replied nervously, obviously overwhelmed again. Charming wished he could find a way to make it better for her, but he didn't think there really was a way. "We'll, I think I'm going to go to the Hall of Scrolls today. See ya." Emma ran out as fast as she could.

Ellysetta's face crumpled after she left. "I just wish…somehow…she'd…" her voice trailed off.

Rain wrapped his arms around Ellysetta, comforting her for a few minutes. Finally, they looked back at Charming. "So are you ready to try contacting your wife?" Ellysetta asked.

Charming nodded eagerly. "Of course. I was ready last night. I've finally got it figured out, how it feels to be inside someone's head." The three of them went to one of the conference rooms in the palace so they could talk privately. They all set down. Ellysetta and Rain sat right next to each other. It reminded Charming how he and Snow would sit next to each other, unified at their conference and council meetings. He needed his Snow again.

Rain smiled. "Okay, so let's go over this again. So you focus on the bond you have, that part of you that knows she's alive. And then you think about her and how much you want to be with her. It should actually be easier than what you were doing yesterday, because you won't have to weave spirit at all."

Charming began doing that. Then suddenly he stopped. "Wait. How do I know where to send the message? When I tried this before, I was trying to send it to the Enchanted Forest. But as Emma and I talked about the other day, I don't really know if that's where she is. So where do I send it to?"

Rain's eyes widened, suddenly understanding something. "That's your problem. Besides the fact that you didn't know what it felt like to 'be inside someone's mind', you weren't sending the message correctly. Don't try to send the message to a _place_. Send it to _her_. Focus on your wife and how much you love her and how much you want to be with her, regardless of where she is."

Charming nodded. "I guess you told me that already. I was just too focused on getting back to the Enchanted Forest to listen. I wanted Snow to be there, so that's where I assumed she was." He looked at his hands, full of shame. Had he really almost cost himself a chance to contact Snow because he wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest so badly?

Ellysetta brought his mind back to the present. "While the important thing is to do it right this time."

Charming nodded again. Right. He closed his eyes and thought about Snow, and how he knew she was alive somewhere. He thought about all the reasons he loved her. Then suddenly he thought of something else. "What about her? How is she going to know how to talk to me if she's never done this either? Is Snow going to be able to talk to me at all?"

Rain smiled. "Don't worry about that. When you use this bond, you're not communicating through spirit weaves like you were yesterday. It's not just the words and a part of you that enter her head. It's you. That means you can hear her thoughts whether she's trying to send them to you or not."

Charming paused. That sounded dangerous. He wasn't going to do this if it could hurt her, no matter how badly he wanted to talk to her. "Will she be okay?...I mean her head isn't going to explode or anything because I'm in there?"

Ellysetta shook her head as she leaned against Rain. "No. You aren't going to be _physically_ in her head. It's just your consciousness. And since your truemates, and trust us, you are, you _belong _in her head. You always have, even though you didn't know how do it before. Just like you belong together." She smiled at her own truemate.

Well, he and Snow definitely did belong together. And he did want to talk to her. He began thinking of Snow again, and all the reasons he loved her. Like the way she teased him when they first met, calling him 'Charming.' It was a name she still used today sometimes, especially when they were alone. The way she'd insist on saving him, just as he'd saved her. Her amazing capacity to forgive, even against Regina. The way she could make the best decisions for Emma, even ones that broke their hearts. How she always insisted that cinnamon and chocolate went together, no matter how strange everyone else thought it was. The way she liked to bake much to the annoyance of the chiefs at their palace. Her faith in Charming's goodness, even when he wasn't sure (after finding out what happened to his brother). The way here lips felt against his. The way she always smelled like a combination of cinnamon and earth. How she always knew when he just wanted to cuddle and when he wanted to take things further. Her beautiful jet black hair, pale skin, full lips, breasts, and on and on.

Then he thought about how much he wanted to be with Snow right now, no matter where she was. If he was with her he could kiss her and love her and support her again, no matter where she was. Storybrooke? Fine. Wonderland? Fine. Another world they had never heard of? Fine. _Snow?_ He thought. _It's Charming._ And suddenly he knew he was in his wife's head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

Snow White wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, she thought as she got up that morning. It had been almost two weeks since they'd been back in Storybrooke. Well…some of them, anyway. Every time they thought they finally had their family back together again, they'd get separated again. She missed Emma. She missed the way her daughter would grumble and yell at everyone in the morning until she had a cup of coffee. She missed watching her interact with Henry. She missed her being annoyed when she and Charming would kiss in front of her.

And of course, she missed her Charming. She missed kissing him, sleeping with him, and always having his support when she needed it. She missed the way they'd do dishes together, like they did everything together. She missed watching him walk around in that holster (because he really did look great in it). She missed the way he'd yell at Hook and threat him with bodily harm for his suggestive comments.

She put on her school clothes. Snow had returned to teaching again since they had been back, even though she didn't think she wanted to teach anymore after the Curse broke. But now…she had to have something to do with her time while she waited for Emma and Charming to return. Snow always privately thought she and Emma had a tougher job getting home from the Enchanted Forest than Charming and Henry had, waiting for them. After all they had to deal with Cora, Hook, ogres, and Mulan and Aurora, who sometimes acted like allies and sometimes acted like enemies. But Snow never realized how hard it was to do nothing but wait. She knew Charming would find a way home. He would find her, just like he always said he would. And Emma would never let something stand in her way from coming home to Henry. But this waiting…it was torture. So to help with that, she asked for her teaching job back. The school department happily gave it to her.

Henry came down the stairs, all dressed for school as well. "Still no sign of them?" he asked her.

Snow sighed shaking her head. That was the other reason she had returning to teaching. She had promised Emma she would take care of Henry. And Henry wasn't doing well either. If anything, he was doing worse than she was. Henry liked to "go on adventures" and solve problems himself. Just like she did, of course. When they had returned without Charming and Emma, Henry was all ready to create another code name for this operation. Then he had realized the only portals they had, Jefferson's magic hat, and the magic beans, were gone. It had almost sent him into depression. He had refused to eat, or play, or anything, for four days.

Snow had to explain to Henry that sometimes loving someone meant you had to wait for them to find you. Easier said than done, she knew. But Charming had taught her that. And she and Henry would wait together. Henry was happy knowing his grandmother was in school with him, even if she was no longer teaching his class. She was still there.

"How much longer do you think we'll have to wait?" Henry asked as she poured him some Cheerios.

"I really don't know, Henry." She poured herself some Cheerios as well.

"But could it be months? Or years, even? What if their still stuck in Neverland? Battling the shadow thing and the desire to stay there forever?"

It was something Snow hadn't even wanted to think about. She had left Charming in Neverland, bleeding to death, just like he was back on the floor of the nursery, twenty – eight years ago. How could she have done that? What if he was still unconscious in Neverland? What if he was…No! She couldn't think like that. Snow would know if he was dead. But even wasn't still unconscious, Henry was right. If they were still in Neverland, getting home could be really difficult. Not that it would be any easier in the Enchanted Forest. After all, she and Emma used the last portal there.

Snow finished her cereal and forced a smile. "I don't know Henry. We'll just have to keep hoping. It's all we can do." But in Snow's mind an idea was forming. If she and Charming could get to the burning room again, she could at least _see_ him and _talk_ to him. He could tell her where he was and if he had any leads on getting home. The local drug store sold sleeping pills. That should work as well as poppies, right? But she couldn't do it with Henry around. What if it didn't work? His hopes would be crushed.

"Henry? How would you like to meet Neal after school at Granny's today?"

Henry shrugged. "Okay." Neal was happy to still be a part of Henry's life. He still rented the room in the bed and breakfast and still tried to see Henry regularly. Henry tried to act happy around Neal, but it wasn't easy.

Not that it was much easier for Neal, either. Neal hadn't said much to Snow, but she knew he was missing Emma fiercely. He and Emma had just repaired their relationship in Neverland, and now they were separated again. The way he looked sometimes…Snow shook her head. Sometimes she thought she should talk to Neal, too. But she didn't know how to go about it. She really didn't know him that well, so she didn't know the best way to approach him. Plus, talking to her daughter's boyfriend about her daughter…she didn't know if she could bring herself to do that.

Snow and Henry climbed into her car and headed for the school in silence. Somehow she'd have to get through the day. Snow couldn't wait until the afternoon when she could buy the sleeping pills and put her plan into action. But first she'd have to teach the fourth graders adjectives, and fractions, and states and capitals. Why had she decided to back to teaching again?

Henry gave her a small smile as he got out of the car. "I'm glad you're with me again, Grandma." Oh, right. That was why. Because Henry needed her. And in many ways, she needed Henry, too. Snow and Emma had agreed on a trade – off just before she left Neverland. Emma would take care of Charming, because she could heal him with magic. And Snow would take care of Henry because Emma was unavailable to Henry right now. So as long as she took care of Henry, Snow had to believe Charming was okay, too. Emma would help him.

Snow smiled back at him. "I'm glad I can help, Henry." Then she headed toward her classroom. It was funny. Henry called Charming "Grandpa" as soon as the Curse broke, and he continued to call Charming "Grandps" today. But until recently, Henry only called her "Mary Margaret." It wasn't until he accepted they were alone together without their family that Henry started calling her "Grandma." It was like he needed to establish the family bond with Snow because she was all he had left. It was kind of nice, she supposed.

Of course, that wasn't really true. Henry had Neal. But although Neal loved to spend time with Henry, Snow wasn't sure he was ready to be a Dad, and Henry didn't seem to be ready to call him "Dad." As hard as it was for Snow to admit, Henry also had Regina, whom he still called "Mom." But even Henry kept her at arm's length, unsure how much to trust her with all that had happened.

Snow stepped into the classroom and began teaching.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snow was finally able to leave the school. She wanted to run right to the drugstore and buy her sleeping pills, but she had to drop Henry off at Granny's first. After that was done, she raced to the store as fast as she could. Luckily, no one stopped her, although she did get some strange looks from several people. As soon as she spotted the sleeping pills, she grabbed them and placed them on the counter.

Sneezy, one of Snow's best friends from the Enchanted Forest and still a good friend here, looked at her and the pills. "Mary Margaret, I know you're missing David…but I don't think this is the answer. He wouldn't want this." He shook his head.

Snow looked at him angrily. How did he know what David would want? No one knew David like she did, and she needed to find a way to contact him! David would understand that. "I think this _is my business_", she snarled.

Sneezy shook his head. "I'm trying to look out for your best interests, and I know drug abuse isn't in it."

Snow's mouth dropped open in shock. So that's why Sneezy was so upset! He thought she was taking these pills to sleep away the pain of losing David! "I'm sorry, and I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm not using them for that." She laughed. "I'll just use them for one specific purpose. If it doesn't work, I won't use more. I promise."

Sneezy shrugged and rung them up. "Okay, but be careful."

She took the pills home. Unfortunately, as she read the package, she realized they didn't work like the sleeping powder had. They required eight hours to sleep. She couldn't just put herself out this afternoon while Henry was at Granny's and be up in time to make dinner. Ugh! Even when she had a plan it was still wait, wait, wait! Wait until the right time to go to the drug store without Henry knowing. And now wait until tonight to use them.

It would be a good day to bake a cake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Henry was delighted with the cake when he got home. It was nice to see him happy about something. So even though she knew she shouldn't, Snow let Henry eat two pieces instead of one after dinner. She soon regretted that decision, as she now had an eleven – year old boy on a sugar high in a tiny apartment. To top it off, it was dark outside, so she couldn't even take him to the park.

"Grandma, look at this!" With that, Henry catapulted off the end of the coach.

"Henry, be careful, you're going to get hurt!" she exclaimed running to catch him before he hit the floor.

"I'm all set!" he replied shrugging, as he exited her arms and ran around the kitchen for the third time that night.

She sighed and shook her head. Henry may be incredibly smart for his age, but he was still a normal r the third time that night.

She sighed and shook her head. Henry may be incredibly smart for his age, but he was still a normal eleven –year old who was prone to sugar highs.

OOOOOOOOO

A long hour and a half later Henry finally calmed down enough to go to sleep. As soon as he did, Snow grabbed the sleeping pills she had stored inside the medicine cabinet and a glass of water. She drowned the sleeping pills as fast as she could and lay down on the bed, waiting.

Immediately she found herself in the burning room again. She squinted trying to keep the smoke and flame out her eyes. Where was Charming? He would know he needed to come here, right? Just like before. Maybe she'd have to wait a little while. She went to sit down, and the flame came up from under her. Ow! Was she going to end up with a burn on her bottom? Snow stood back up. She could do this. She didn't care how much flame and smoke she had to dodge. She jumped over the flame in front of her.

She didn't care how many burns she ended up with. If it allowed her to see and talk to Charming, and make sure he was okay, she was going to do it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eight hours later, Snow finally woke up in Storybrooke. She had one burn on her bottom. She wouldn't be able to sit down at all today, she thought with a grimace. That wasn't the real problem, though. The real problem was she hadn't seen Charming there in the entire eight hours she was in the burning room. Was he okay? Why didn't he come to her? Despite herself, and her willingness to believe for Henry and for her own wellbeing, Snow began to cry. What if….?

No! She told herself firmly as she wiped away her tears. She couldn't let herself complete that thought. She would see Charming and Emma again. She plastered a big smile on her face, as she prepared for Henry to come downstairs. She could do this. Snow quickly put on her school clothes.

"Still no sign of them?" Henry asked as he came downstairs.

Snow almost dropped the cereal box as he asked that. Had he found out about her plan to look for Charming in the burning room? How? Was she going to have to break Henry's heart telling him it didn't work? This is exactly what she had been trying to avoid.

Finally Snow came to her senses. Henry asked her that every morning. "No," she replied to him as she poured the cereal.

Henry looked at her suspiciously. "It took you a long time to answer today. What aren't you telling me?"

Snow felt like pounding her head against the table. Why did he have to be so smart? "I…ah…tried something last night that didn't work. And I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get your hopes up if it didn't work. Which it didn't." She sighed.

Henry nodded, his face guarded. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I see," he replied.

They finished breakfast and rode to the school in silence. Despite the awkwardness with Henry, she was really glad she was going to school today. She felt incredibly depressed that her plan to see and talk to Charming the night before hadn't worked. She felt like lying in bed and crying all day. And she knew she couldn't do that. She had to move on. For Henry and for herself. And someday, Charming and Emma would return.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Snow was in the middle of her Language Arts lesson. She had the following sentence on the board. "My cat has a black tail."

"Can anyone tell me what the noun in this sentence is?" Several hands went up. "Timmy?" she called on the boy who sat to the right of the door. He had brown hair and a big smile, like Henry. She liked having him in her class.

"The noun is cat," Timmy replied, sounding proud of himself.

"That's right. The noun is cat," Snow beamed at Timmy. "Now, can anyone tell me what the verb is in this sentence?" No hands went up this time. "It's a tough one, because it's not an action verb. But there _is _a verb. Can you figure out what it is?"

All at once, Snow felt Charming's presence. How was that possible? He wasn't nearby. He wasn't even in Storybrooke! It was just wishful thinking, she told herself. Then suddenly she heard his voice in her head! _Snow_? He said to her. _It's Charming._ Was she hearing things? Did she want him back so badly she actually conjured his voice in her head somehow? Should she see Archie? _No!_ Charming's voice told her immediately. _Don't talk to Archie. Talk to me. I'm in a new land, and they taught me how to communicate with you like this._

Could she really believe this? She was so upset when her plan to talk to Charming in the burning room hadn't worked. Could she really just talk to him…through her mind? She looked back at her students, who were still trying to figure out what the verb in the sentence was. "You know what?" she said to her students. "I think I'll give you a few minutes more to figure it out. I've got to…go for a few minutes." Then she ran down the hall to the ladies room.

**So what did you think? Do you understand a little more about tairen and tairen souls? Did you understand how Charming was able to contact Snow through the bond this time but wasn't before? Is there anything else you have trouble understanding? Once again, I will remind you **_**I can't make it easier for you to understand anything unless you tell me what you are having trouble with!**_** I am doing my best to make this as clear as possible to a reader who is not familiar with the **_**Tairen Soul **_**miniseries, but I don't know if I am succeeding.**

**If you have no trouble understanding at all, I would love to hear how **_**well**_** I am doing explaining things also.**

**How many of you expected Snow, Henry, and the rest to be back in Storybrooke? How many expected them to be in the Enchanted Forest? How many expected them to be somewhere else entirely? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this as well.**

**Did you like the Snow POV in this chapter? I never expected to have a Snow POV in this story; it was supposed to be an Emma and Charming/David story. But when I decided Charming would be able to communicate with her through the bond, I thought maybe you'd like to hear from her, too. Do you think she was in character?**

**I really hope I'm not offending people here, but please, please, please, please give me reviews or PMs about this story! I don't need praise, if you'd rather give criticism. I'd love advice on how to make the story better! Or if you have nothing but praise, that's great, too!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I must say this before I begin my "normal" notes, etc. I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! I got a review! Thanks, hugs, loves, etc. to my reviewer, even if you do choose to remain anonymous. I don't care, I'm just so happy I got a review! (and that the story can be understood by people who aren't familiar with _Tairen Soul.)_  
**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Once Upon a Time or the **_**Tairen Soul **_**miniseries.**

**Key**

** XXXXXXX are POV changes**

** OOOOOO are time changes**

** XXXXXXXXX**

** OOOOOOOO are time changes and POV changes**

_**Plain italics are speaking in spirit weave or speaking through a bond.**_

_** **around italics are flashbacks****_

_** around italics are characters reading texts (silently)**_

**Once again, please tell me if you don't understand anything! I don't care whether you think it's a small detail or not; I need to know if this story is making sense to my readers! Just because it makes sense to me doesn't mean it makes sense to others. Either through reviews or PMs, it doesn't matter. Some examples: Do you understand everything about Ellysetta and the rest of the feys' magic? Do you understand why Emma has magic in this story? (and even David, to a lesser extent?) Do you understand everything there is to know about truemates and why Snow and Charming are truemates? Do you understand why there is probably a forgotten portal in this world somewhere? Is there anything else at all you **_**don't understand**_**? I would be happy to explain anything to you, or edit the story accordingly, so you can understand it better, but you need to let me know first!**

**Also, please let me know if you think any of the characters are acting out of character. Emma? David? Snow? Henry? If any of you have read the **_**Tairen Soul**_** miniseries, you can also let me know about those characters.**

**If you think all of the characters are fine and you do understand everything, could you please tell me that? I'd love to hear I'm doing well!**

Snow shut herself in a stall as fast as she could. She had enough issues to deal with right now without worrying about the other teachers and the students thinking she had gone crazy. _So what's going on?_ She asked inside her head. Was this really going to work?

_I missed you_ Charming said tenderly. How he could have a "tone" for his voice when he didn't really _have_ a voice right now, was beyond her, but somehow he managed it.

_I missed you, too! So much! But Charming you need to tell me what is going on! Quickly! I'm teaching, and I'm going have to return to my students soon._ Apparently it really was working. She was talking to her Charming…inside her head. How was that possible?

_You're teaching again?_ Charming sounded confused. Of course, she hadn't been teaching for a while when they were all in Storybrooke before. And how could he sound confused when he had no real voice right now? None of this made sense.

_Yes, _she told him. _I needed something to do with my time besides missing you and Emma…Speaking of which is Emma with you? Could I…talk to her, too?_

_Okay, one thing at a time Snow_. She could hear his laughter in her head._ Yes, Emma is in the same world as I am, although she's not with me right now. She's looking for information on how to get back home. And I'm afraid you can't talk to Emma. It's just you and me. But I can give her a message, if you want._

_Yes, I'd like that. Tell her…we all miss her. Me, and Henry, and…even Neal does, too._

Snow felt Charming bristle at that. _Charming… you know Neal is a good man, and he seems to really care about Emma. _It was weird. Somehow she managed to sound stern speaking to him just then, even though she wasn't really speaking. _Or do you doubt the power of True Love's Kiss? _Snow added, teasing him.

She could feel Charming laugh in her head again. _Of course I don't doubt the power of True Love's Kiss_. _And I know Neal is a good man. I would never have helped her get him back in Neverland if he wasn't. I just don't like to think about Emma and him…together._

Snow smiled. Her Charming, grumbling that her daughter had a boyfriend, just like any other father. _I love you._

_I love you, too. Listen, we're going to have to wrap this up, soon. Didn't you say you were teaching right now?_

Oh, right. She had to get back to class now, didn't she? Why again?_ Snow, _Charming said in a warning tone. _If you are teaching, you're going to have to return. You know that. You're responsible for those kids._

Yes, she knew. It was just going to be so hard. _How about we talk again, tonight? You can contact me whenever you're ready?_

_How would I do that? I still don't understand how this works, Charming! Can't you just contact me at say, 8:00 at night?_

_Yeah, I guess I can do that. But before you go, can you tell me which world you are in? Emma and I realize portals don't always work the way you expect. We ended up in a world neither of us had ever heard of. Emma and I need to know which world to find you in._

Snow laughed this time. That was really weird, to laugh inside your head. _Yeah I can do that. It's Storybrooke._

_That's why it was so easy for you to go back to teaching,_ Charming replied, understanding. _We have to go now, you know._

Snow sighed. _I know. I know._

_Hey, _Charming told her softly. Exactly how could she tell he was speaking softly when he wasn't speaking again? _I'll talk to you again tonight. And we're looking for a way home. We will find one, and we will be together again as a family._

Snow smiled as she exited the ladies room. That was her Charming. Always so optimistic, so sure everything would be okay. And now that she had talked to him, she believed that again, too. She couldn't wait to tell Henry! He would be so excited that she had talked to Charming! First, however, she had to finish that Language Arts lesson. Had anyone figured out the verb yet?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly Charming was sitting at the conference table at Rain and Ellysetta's palace instead of with Snow.

"So I take it by your silence for the last five minutes that it worked?" Rain asked as he grinned. Ellysetta grinned, too.

Charming gave a soft smile. "Yeah, it worked. I sure gave Snow a surprise, speaking to her like that!"

Ellysetta nodded. "I remember when Rain first spoke to me like that. It was a bit of a surprise. I really liked it though." She smiled at Rain, with love in her eyes.

Charming looked down for a second. Sometimes it was really hard to be around these two, being able to touch each other and look at each other in a way he couldn't do with Snow right now. But he needed to concentrate on what he had now. He had talked to Snow. Tonight he would talk to her a lot more. And he had these people to thank for showing him how to do it. He looked back up at the couple and smiled at them. "Thank you for helping me understand how to do it."

Rain shrugged. "All we did was showed you how to use the bond the way you always have, just in a different way. If you had grown up here, you would have known how to do it anyway. It's something we are all familiar with."

Charming shook his head. Rain didn't understand how unfamiliar it was for him or how important it was for him to have a way to communicate with Snow. "Yes but the point was _I wasn't familiar_ with it. The idea that I could talk to Snow in her mind would never occur to me. No one had ever brought up the idea, much less showed me how to do it! And I desperately needed to talk to Snow. I needed to know she and Henry were okay. I needed to know where they were….I just needed…her." He choked back tears with that last comment. "How would you feel if Ellysetta was in another world and you hadn't seen or talked to her for a week and a half? If you didn't know about this 'bond' thing?"

Rain looked horrified. "I think I get it now." He no longer sounded so causal.

"I don't care what you do for the rest of the time we're here. I don't care what you say. I don't care if we never see you again after we leave. I'll always be in your debt and I'll consider you a friend…forever."

Rain and Ellysetta nodded, unable to say anything.

Charming got up from the table. "I should go find Emma and tell her we're returning to Storybrooke after all. She'll be happy about that." With that, Charming ran to the Hall of Scrolls.

Charming waved at Tealah, sitting at her desk, then quickly headed on to the spot where Emma was. "Hi. Are you finding anything?" He was bursting with his news about talking to Snow, but he thought he should ask Emma how she was first. He didn't want Emma to think he didn't care about what she was doing.

Emma looked up from the scroll she was reading. "Not yet. Not today, anyway. I found something yesterday, although I don't know if it would work. I meant to ask them about it, but when Ellysetta and Rain weren't there last night…I didn't think about it at the right time."

Charming nodded. "I'm sure they'll be happy to help tonight. What was it?" he asked excitedly. This could be important. If they had a way to communicate and a way back home already, they could be ready to see the rest of their family again soon!

Emma shrugged. "Something about how a type of magic called Azreisenahn, whatever that means, can allow travel to the Well of Souls. But I don't know whether it would allow us to travel anywhere else. I also don't know what this 'Well of Souls' is. Ellysetta mentioned something about it when we first met, back when you were unconscious…It didn't sound good."

Charming sighed. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. "We'll you can ask them about it anyway."

"Yeah," Emma replied going back to reading.

"Wait!" Charming tried to get her attention again by speaking a little louder. "I know where they are! You'll be happy to hear they're in Storybrooke, Emma."

Emma smiled, but seemed guarded. What was wrong? He expected her to be ecstatic they would be returning to Storybrooke, after all. "That's nice," she replied pleasantly. "So you were able to communicate with Mary Margaret?"

"Yes! It was great to speak to her. I didn't get a chance to do it very long though, because she was teaching. I guess she went back to teaching for the last few weeks."

Emma nodded again, still looking uncomfortable but trying not to show it. "That's great. I'm glad she has that. And it's nice to know she's in the school with Henry, even if she isn't teaching his class."

Charming nodded. He hadn't thought about it, but it was probably another reason why she took the job. "I'll let her know how much you appreciate it next time I talk to her…or whatever you call it." How do you describe talking to someone without really talking?

"Thanks." Emma sounded grateful and upset at the same time. What was bothering her? Was it him? He had thought Emma was comfortable with him by now.

"Emma,… I hope you aren't bothered by my asking but…what is your problem? Is it me?" he asked almost afraid of the answer. "I thought you'd be happy we're going back to Storybrooke."

Emma sighed. "I am. Really I am. And no…I'm not upset at you." She sounded sincere at that, at least.

Charming sighed in relief. "Then what _is _bothering you? Is it Ellysetta and the…tairen thing?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm still working through that. I hope I can get past it. She was a good friend before that happened. David,…I'm just going to have to work through it myself, okay? You can't help me." She said that last sentence firmly.

David's face fell. He couldn't help her? She had a problem and she wouldn't let him help her? He was her father! He was supposed to fix all her problems! But…maybe he should stop asking. Someday maybe, she'd come to him.

Suddenly he remembered something that should make Emma happier, even though it made him uncomfortable. "Snow told me to give you a message. She said she and Henry missed you, and that Neal misses you, too."

Emma's face had brightened when he mentioned Henry, but faded when he mentioned Neal. Why was that? Charming had thought Emma was ready for another chance with Neal. According to Snow, he seemed to want it, too. Not that it was something Charming was excited about but… "Emma, what's the matter? I thought you forgave Neal for the problems you had in the past. I thought you said you…loved him."

Emma sighed. "I did. I just don't see it working out between us anymore."

Charming wondered if this was what was upsetting Emma earlier. Should he press? It was quite possible whatever reason Emma had for 'not working out' with Neal wasn't a good reason. After all, how many times had he incorrectly believed things wouldn't work out with Snow? Still, would Emma be willing to talk about it to him?

He picked up some texts and began reading. He had to remember he was looking for portals that would lead to Storybrooke.

Two hours later, Charming realized he didn't remember anything he had read. He was too worried about Emma. He put down the book and took a deep breath. He knew he shouldn't push Emma into talking about something she didn't want to…but he had to try to help! "If I may ask, why don't you see it working out with Neal anymore? What changed since we left Neverland?"

Emma gave him a dirty look. He knew this wouldn't go well if he tried to force her to talk about it. "It's complicated, okay? Why are you so interested in me and Neal, anyway? I thought you couldn't care less about him!"

Well, she wasn't responding very positively, but at least she was talking. "What gave you that idea? I helped you get him back in Neverland, remember? I'm interested in him because you said you loved him and I want you to have that, Emma."

Emma shook her head. "I don't believe you. I know you helped me get him back in Neverland, but when we were talking to that elf guy, you only said we were looking for Henry and Mary Margaret. It made it pretty clear you didn't want anything to do with him. Not that I care. It'll never work out."

Charming sighed. Clearly, he had made a mistake in Emma's eyes by not asking about Neal. He could understand where she was coming from, too. "Okay, I'm sorry about that. I should have asked about him, too. It's just…hard for me to…think of you with a man like that. So I tried not to think about it most of the time we were here. But I _do_ want you with him if he makes you happy, Emma. I want you to have love."

The look Emma gave him was so mean he'd have thought it was Regina if he didn't know it was Emma. "With a man like that? You mean a man who's made mistakes? Yeah, I know he made some big mistakes, but you know what, so did I! I never even told him he had a son, David! Do you know how much that hurt him? Or do you mean man who is the son of Rumpelstiltskin? Just because Neal his son doesn't mean he's exactly like Gold! I know you think you're always so perfect but you know what, you're not!..."

Emma took a deep breath, preparing to continue her tirade, when Charming stopped her. "No, Emma that's not…not what I've meant at all. I know I've made mistakes. Some of the biggest were when I thought I should give up on Snow, even though I still loved her." Charming hoped that comment hit home. It was obvious Emma still loved Neal; her defense of him now proved that. But Emma didn't seem affected by it. "Emma what I meant was it was hard for me to think of you…with…" Say it, Charming. He told himself. You can do it. "…a boyfriend. No father wants to think of his daughter with a boyfriend, you know?"

"Well, actually, since I've never had a father, I really don't know," Emma snapped. Charming's face fell. He knew this is exactly the kind of attitude he should expect from Emma if he tried to push her into a conversation she didn't want to have. But still…that comment only reminded of him of all that he and Emma missed. Besides, she had a father _now._ Wasn't that the important thing? Would she ever acknowledge him as her father again? "Well…you have a father now, Emma. And I'm still getting used to it. And you and…Neal."

Emma sighed. "If you keep talking about me and Neal, than you're never going to be my father! How many times do I have to tell you? Neal and I are finished and I don't want to talk about it!" She picked up a few of the books and moved to another table. Obviously he pushed too hard. Maybe he could try reading again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOOO

Emma didn't find any other information that might help them the rest of the afternoon. Maybe David had better luck. Of course, she'd make sure to ask Ellysetta and Rain about the "Well of Souls" portal. What did that mean? Could it be of any use to her and David? She sighed and began gathering things in a neat pile for the next day. She glanced over at in his direction. He was also gathering the materials for the end of the day.

David didn't look very happy, Emma thought to herself as she finished her materials. His face was worn and there was no bounce in his step, as there had been this morning. Emma had a feeling he was upset because of their argument. After all, this morning he had been bursting with excitement because he was able to speak to his wife. He had also obviously been looking forward to communicating with her again.

Had Emma ruined his day because of her comments? She hoped not. She was still bothered that her parents had a relationship she would never have; that's why she wasn't interested when David was talking about communicating with Mary Margaret earlier. But that didn't mean she wanted to see David this upset about something she said. It was hard for her to admit sometimes, but…she cared about David. She wanted him to be okay.

She walked toward him. He was right. They would be returning to Storybrooke. Her home. The only home she had really ever had. That made her happy and she should tell him so. "David," Emma called as they headed out of the building, "You were right. I'm happy we're going back to Storybrooke."

David turned around and smiled at her. There was relief on his face. "That's great," he replied.

Emma sighed and looked at him. Could she apologize for the rest of it? She had said some pretty mean things earlier. "And… I'm sorry about when I said I've never had a father."

David nodded and shrugged. "Well, it's true, isn't it?" Despite his relief that she was talking to him again, Emma could tell this still bothered him.

"Yeah, I guess it was. But it's not true anymore. I do have a father now, right?" Emma looked straight ahead as she said that. It made her nervous to talk about their true relationship. She didn't know how to deal with it. Still she knew it needed to be said.

"Yes, Emma. You have a father now. For always." She could hear the awe and the love in his voice as he said that. How was she going to deal with this?

"So…please tell me if I'm speaking too much but, about Neal? The problem wasn't because of what I said, was it?" David sounded extremely nervous. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed he was looking straight ahead as he talked as well.

Emma bristled inwardly. She really, really didn't want to talk about Neal. She had made that perfectly clear before. Their relationship just wasn't meant be. But it was obviously hard for David, with his optimistic nature and belief in True Love, to understand. Some people just didn't have that kind of relationship. That… what did Rain and Ellysetta call it? Truemates?

Still she had to say something. Emma certainly didn't want David to think her and Neal's problems were his fault. "No, David," she replied finally. "It wasn't because of what you said. Thank you for explaining your problem with him was more the idea of me and a man than about Neal, though. It…makes the situation better." She said that so softly she wasn't even sure he had heard.

But as they left the cobblestone path that led to the Hall of Scrolls and turned toward Rain and Ellysetta's palace, David finally replied. "I'm glad it wasn't my fault, at least."

Emma entered the palace, being greeted by Ellysetta's guards, Bel, Tajik, Gil, and Rijonn. David and Tajik began talking immediately. It was nice he had a friend.

As Emma headed toward the dining room, she wondered how knowing David had more of a problem with the idea of Neal than with Neal himself "made the situation better" if things weren't going to work out with Neal after all. Did it mean she could eventually find someone else? Emma shook her head violently at that thought, her blond hair shaking all around her. She could never find someone else she loved as much as she had Neal. Or who was the perfect father for Henry. She was done with relationships. But she still couldn't stop thinking somewhere deep inside her, that what she had told David was true. Somehow, he had made the situation better.

Emma sat down, wondering what strange foods and concoctions would be available for dinner tonight. At least she didn't have to worry about getting used some of the weirder items they served here, since they would be returning to Storybrooke after all. Soon a dish that looked like potatoes but smelled like a piece of cake was placed at the center of the table. Also available was a piece of meat that looked like chicken (Emma had no idea what it actually was) and thankfully, pieces of bread. Emma picked up two of the pieces of bread and began munching. At least the bread still tasted like bread here.

"So," Emma began trying not to show her nervousness. She was still a little uncomfortable around Ellysetta because of the 'tairen incident', but she was trying to not let it bother her. Ellysetta had been really upset that she lost her as a friend and a magical trainee, after all. If she could just learn to get over it, she could have a friend and a magical instructor again.

"Yesterday I had read something I wanted to ask about, but there wasn't a good time. There was something about how Azreisenahn could allow travel to the Well of Souls. What does that mean? Could it let us travel other places as well?"

Rain shook his head, looking horrified at that thought. Ellysetta didn't look so horrified, but still shook his head. "The Well of Souls is the land between life and death. You can use Azrahn or Azreisenahn as the text calls it, to travel there in order to save someone trapped there. But when you pull them back, you pull them back to the world they were last in." That didn't sound promising. You had to die in order to get to the Well of Souls? And then they'd end up back here anyway? Not worth it.

"So it's of no use to us?" David asked, obviously wanting to make sure. "We can't use the Azra – whatever to travel to other lands?"

Rain shook his head firmly. "No. Azrahn is dangerous magic. It _can_ be used for good; Ellysetta is right, you can use it to save a life. I've used it to save Ellysetta and she's used it to save people, too. But it's not magic to experiment with. Mages were born by too much use of Azrahn."

David and Emma sighed and nodded. "Okay. We'll find another way. I've had enough exposure to dark magic to know it's not something I want to be a part of," David told them. Tajik patted him on the shoulder. They all knew he meant Regina.

David took a bite of the cake – smelling potato and smiled as he chewed. Emma decided she'd have to eat something besides bread, so she ate a piece of it. It was really weird. It tasted like potato mixed in with yellow flavored cake. But she supposed she'd eat it, anyway.

They all finished dinner. Emma tried to eat most of it. She couldn't wait to go back to Storybrooke with real food. As soon as they did, David took off. "I've got to go. I've got someone waiting for me." He dashed off to the room he was sleeping in. As he left the room, the clock rang eight times. 8:00.

Emma sighed as she left the table. Mary Margaret, of course. She tried not to let it bother her too much. She didn't want to make her father think she was upset at him again. She retreated to her own room. There were some picture books in there that were fun to look at.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

Snow White had finally finished school. She was done with nouns and verbs, and multiplication and the importance of chlorophyll in plants. She couldn't wait to tell Henry she had talked to Charming! He and Emma were together and they were looking for a way home!

She gathered her belongings, humming to herself as she went. Snow was feeling 100% better than she had felt this morning. This morning she had been so heartbroken her plan to talk to Charming had failed; now she was elated that she had talked to him and would talk to him again tonight. This morning she didn't know what to do about Henry, who had discovered she tried to talk to Charming and it had failed. Now she had wonderful news for him! As she sat down to pick up her chap stick out of her bottom desk drawer, Snow remembered she wasn't really 100% better. She still had that burn on her bottom! Ouch that hurt! She chuckled as she got back up. It really didn't matter that it hurt to sit down, though. Not when she had a way to talk to Charming. She would even be able to hear from Emma, indirectly, anyway. Henry would love that.

As Snow went upstairs to the sixth grade, she began humming again. This was so wonderful! "Hi Henry!" she called as she entered his classroom."

Henry looked up and saw her. "Hi Grandma," he replied, sounding irritated. Apparently he was still upset about what had happened this morning. He'd get over it soon, she knew.

She leaned over to him, intending to whisper in his ear, but he backed away from her, with a grimace on his face. Maybe this would be harder than she had expected. "Come on, Henry we need to get going." She held out her hand to him.

Henry shook his head. "I wanted to go to the park with Pinocchio today."

"Maybe we can do that in little while," Snow replied. "But have something to tell you first. And Henry, you're _going to want to hear it_."

Henry sighed and walked outside of the school with her. "Whatever."

As soon as they climbed into her jeep, Snow gave him her news, "I talked to your grandfather today!" She held back a grimace; sitting still hurt.

From the review mirror, she could see Henry's face go back and forth between happiness and anger. "That's great," he replied. "How did that work? How come you didn't tell me you had another plan to communicate with them and you didn't tell me either!" He grumbled. "I'm sick of this! The Curse would've broken if it hadn't been for me figuring it out first! But everyone still acts like I'm a little kid that needs protection! I'm twelve years old now! I want to be a part of everything!"

Snow sighed. Maybe they had been keeping Henry out of the loop too much. Were they two overprotective of him because they had never got a chance to protect Emma? It was something to think about, especially when Charming and Emma returned. As she drove, she explained what happened to Henry today.

"I'm sorry Henry. Maybe you're right that we keep too many things from you. But as for what happened today, it didn't have anything to do with 'my plan' because I didn't have one. I didn't know what to do when my plan for talking to your grandfather in the burning room didn't work. Somehow, he was able to speak to me…in my head! I really don't understand how it works at all, but he said he'd contact me again tonight."

Henry nodded. "Okay. So they're alright?"

Snow nodded, talking excitedly. "According to your grandfather, they're fine. He and Emma are in the same world, and they're working on finding a way back here."

"So they're not in Neverland anymore?"

Snow shrugged. "Apparently not."

"Well, that's good. That place was scary. What it does to your mind…"

Snow nodded in agreement. "I know. But he said they were somewhere new. Somewhere neither of them had ever heard of, apparently, but at least they're not in Neverland."

"So, will I be able to talk to him, too? Or Emma?"

Snow stopped short. She should have realized Henry would want to communicate with them, too. How was she going to explain that wasn't possible? Especially since she really didn't really understand it herself? "No, Henry, I'm afraid not. For some reason, it's only between Grandpa and me. But he said he can give a message to Emma, if you want. Or I can give him a message from you."

Henry nodded, accepting. "Tell him I can't wait until he gets back so I can show how well my horse is doing!"

Snow laughed. "I'll do that. Do you still want to go to the park today?"

Henry shrugged. "Nah, I'd rather go to the stables. My horse needs me!"

Snow smiled and turned toward the stables.

OOOOOOOOOOO

A couple of hours later, Snow brought Henry home for dinner. "…and he looked up at me as soon as I walked in the stable! You have to tell that to Grandpa!"

"Of course," Snow replied as she checked on the chicken in the oven and began mashing the potatoes.

"I really think I'll be able to ride him real soon! Wouldn't it be great if I was riding it when they came back? Grandpa would love that!"

Charming really would enjoy seeing that, Snow knew. Charming loved being able teach Henry things he already knew how to do. Like caring for a horse and someday, riding a horse.

Snow finished mashing the potatoes and dished them out, then removed the chicken from the oven. As she sat down, she was once again reminded of the burn on her bottom. At least Henry was happy tonight, as he chattered on.

"And I want to show Mom my Science essay!" Henry continued as they began to eat. "I got an A on it! Don't you think she'll be proud?"

"Definitely," Snow replied, taking a bite of potatoes. Henry spent the rest of the meal telling her all of the things he was going to show them and do with them when Charming and Emma returned.

They finished supper and Henry even helped her with the dishes as he continued to talk excitedly. "…Maybe Neal and my Mom will even get back together when they get back!" Snow shrugged. It was quite possible, especially after what happened in Neverland. For Charming's sake, and hers' too as well, Snow had to admit, she hoped they didn't move too quickly.

Finally it was 8: 00. "Henry, why don't you go upstairs to do your homework?"

Henry's face fell. "But I thought maybe I could sit with you well you spoke to Grandpa? I mean I know I can't talk to him, but you said you could give him a message and so I thought…If I was right here…we could all…sort…of talk together."

Snow sighed wondering what to say. She had really hurt Henry's feelings before, not telling him about her plan with the burning room. She had to be careful. But somehow she had to explain to him that as much as she and Charming loved Henry…some of their conversation wasn't meant for him. It was going to be a private conversation between husband and wife.

"Well," she began, hesitantly. "Henry, I'm more than happy to give him messages from you. And I can tell you what he said tomorrow. But we need time to talk… just the two of us, too."

"I see," Henry replied, sounding irritated again. She could tell he thought they were keeping things from him again.

"Henry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what I did last night. I probably should have told you. This isn't about keeping things from you. This is about time for…just us."

Henry didn't seem to be angry at her anymore, but he still stared at her blankly. For all his obsession with True Love, thanks to the fairytale book, Henry didn't really understand what happened between a husband and wife. No t that was a conversation she wanted to have right now, especially since Charming would be in her head any minute, but…how else did she explain this to her twelve – year old grandson?

She shook her head. "I think the why is a conversation for another time, okay? I will give your grandfather your messages, and I'll tell you what he said tomorrow. In the meantime, go start on your homework. You don't get As like you got on your Science essay without working, you know?

Henry finally nodded, reluctantly, muttering "teacher" as he went up the stairs.

Snow settled down on her bed to wait for Charming. And waited. And waited. And waited.

Forty – five minutes later she was still waiting. Did he forget? That was ridiculous, she said to herself. Charming had been just as eager as she was to resume their communication tonight. Had something happened to him? Was unconscious for some reason? If only she had asked him how to initiate the "communication" thing! Then at least she'd know he was alright!

Snow picked up a copy of _Sign of the Beaver_ off her shelf and began to read. She was considering using this in her classroom, but she needed to look through it first. Keep yourself busy, she thought. Isn't that why she returned to teaching? Hopefully it would work tonight. And hopefully Charming would contact her soon.

OOOOOOOOOO

Snow looked at the clock again. It was almost midnight. Where was Charming? She couldn't get over her fear that something must have happened to him. It was the only reason why he would miss their appointment…or whatever you called this arrangement to "meet" in her head.

What if he didn't contact her at all? How would she deal with that? Should she tell Henry? He had been so upset with her for not telling her about the burning room the night before. She thought maybe Henry was right; they were protecting him too much. Still, he was so excited about being able to tell Grandpa about his horse, and he couldn't wait to hear back from his grandfather. How could Snow tell him there were no messages at all? She bit back her tears and returned to the book. She needed try to finish this.

Snow had just finished another paragraph o _ Sign of the Beaver _she felt Charming's presence with her. She dropped the book in shock. Was she imagining things?

_Hi Snow,_ he said in her head. _Of course you're not imagining things! It's me. I thought we went through this already this morning._

_Okay, _Snow growled inside her head. _Then what took you so long? You said you'd contact me at 8:00! It midnight! Are you okay? I was afraid something terrible happened to you! Did you hurt yourself?_

_No, I didn't hurt myself. I promise, Snow. _He told her tenderly. It was amazing how she could still 'hear' his tone of voice even though he wasn't speaking.

Of course she had no problem giving her voice a tone inside her head, either. _Then why, why, why, why, are you so late! I thought I was more important to you than this! I thought you wanted to communicate with me! But I guess you just figured you'd get around to me whenever!_ Boy was she mad!

_But I'm not late! _Charming argued back. _The clock here says it's 8:00! Or eight bells, as they call it here. The bells rang eight times. How could you think I didn't want to speak to you Snow? Couldn't you have more faith in me than that? Why didn't you realize there was another reason? _ He sounded hurt.

With good reason, Snow supposed. If it was 8:00 in whatever world he was in, it must be a different "time zone." Why hadn't she thought of that? There would be no way Charming would miss the chance to talk to her otherwise._ I'm sorry. _She responded to him. _You're right. I should've realized there was another explanation. I don't know why… I was just so frustrated… and worried that something might have happened to you, I didn't think of anything past that. Forgive me? Please?_ She pleaded.

_It's okay, _Charming responded. _You had to wait for me to contact you. That's the harder job than just waiting until the right time. I know, Snow. And I didn't think that time would be different here than in Storybrooke, either. I wished I had thought it might be. I could have spared you the heartache._

_It's okay, Charming. Neither of us thought of it. _ _Personally, I was so excited I could speak with you, I didn't really think of the technicalities._

_Yeah, _Charming replied. _Me too. I should teach you how to contact me, too. That way if you need me for any reason, I can be there for you. If you're worried about me at all, like you were today, you can speak to me, instead of just waiting for me. Waiting is the worst._

_It really is,_ She agreed. _I never knew how hard it was for you and Henry, when Emma and I were in the Enchanted Forest._

_Yeah, but that's not what we need to worry about now. So, the people here, they told me how to do this. What you do is focus on that part of you that always knows I'm alive. You know what I'm talking about, right?_

_Yeah. _It was true there was always a part of her that was connected to Charming, even though she never talked about it. It was how she knew he was alive tonight, even though she thought he might be injured.

_Okay, so you focus on that. Then you think of all the reasons you love me, and how much you wish you were with me. And then you'll be with me. Or rather you'll reach my mind, like I reached yours. _

_I see_ Snow replied, trying to understand. _So what exactly is this land that you're in? Can you explain it to me so I know where to send the message?_

_Ah…well, I can explain it to you. It's kind of interesting, actually. But don't try to send the message to where I am. That's the mistake I made the first time. I tried to send it to where I thought you were, and I couldn't reach you. Send it to _me._ Don't worry about where I am; just think about me and how you wish you were with me._

_I think I understand now. So how are your plans for coming home coming?_

_We're working on it. The place where were staying has this archive; it's huge Snow, even bigger than our library at our palace. They call it the Hall of Scrolls. So we're looking up information on portals._

_That's good. So what's this world like?_

_It's weird, Snow. This place reminds me so much of the Enchanted Forest. They have magic here, and the food…it's like home. In the neighboring kingdom they even have horse and carriages!_

She could hear the longing in his voice. Despite everything they had been through, he still obviously wanted to return to the Enchanted Forest. She didn't know how that was possible anymore.

_Snow, _Charming interrupted her thoughts. _It's true. I still do miss the Enchanted Forest. But getting home to you and Henry is so much more important than going back there. And…maybe you were right before. Emma told me she doesn't really want to go back there. She said Storybrooke is her home and she's never had a home before, so she not ready to give it up yet._

_Oh_ Snow replied, not really sure what else to say.

_It's okay, Snow. I can be happy if I have our family together. That's what's important. I miss you._

_I miss you too. _ _I wish I could kiss you._ She loved that she could talk to Charming again, but if she could touch him, kiss him, be with him…

_Mmmmmm _Charming hummed in her head. _I wish I could do those things, too. Soon, my darling, soon. We'll find a way home._

_Henry told me to tell you he can't wait for you to get back so you could show you how well his horse was doing_, Snow told him, changing the subject to something lighter.

_That's great! _Charming replied. _I knew when I gave him the horse he'd do well with it. I can't wait to see him ride the horse someday!_

_Neither can he._

_That is one thing this kingdom doesn't have much of. Horses. The next kingdom over does, which we visited last week, but not this one. At least Storybrooke has horses._ At least there was something about Storybrooke Charming was looking forward to seeing besides their family. It made Snow feel better.

But it made her even more curious about the world Charming and Emma were in. How did they get around without horses? Did they have cars like they did on Earth?

_No, _Charming laughed. _They don't have cars here, either. We've basically walked everywhere._

_I'm sure Emma loved that_ Snow joked.

_Oh yeah, she thought it was wonderful when we had to walk for hours! And we had to sleep on the floor, too. She thought that was even better! _

_She hated that when we were in the Enchanted Forest last year, too._

_But our hosts are great. I've made a few good friends here. There's this one guy, his name is Tajik. He's one of the guards. He didn't get along with one of the rulers we went to see, but he knew we had to work with him anyway. So I told him how we had to deal with Regina because of Henry. How is it going with her anyway?_

_I don't know. Henry likes to see her, so I let him…but even he isn't sure how close he wants to get to her. And of course she and I don't know how to deal with each other at all…_

_And the others are good, too. _ Charming continued, obviously wanting to steer them to a safer topic. _Rain is the king here. He's the one who explained how to speak to you this way. Ellysetta is his wife. She and Emma get along pretty well, or they did before the…incident._

_What incident? Is Emma okay? Did she get hurt?_

_Calm down Snow, Emma is fine. Ellysetta has magic just like Emma's. And I don't mean she has magic like Emma does, I mean all of her powers are the same as Emma's. So Ellysetta was helping Emma to understand and control her magic better. It was going pretty well. Ellysetta apparently only learned how to use magic a little while ago, so she understood what she was going through. But Ellysetta has an extra…instinct…I guess you call it inside her. They call it a tairen. When Emma and Ellysetta were having a small argument, Ellysetta's tairen apparently felt threatened and lashed out. It frightened Emma. So now she's uncomfortable around Ellsyetta._

_Okay, _Snow replied, trying to make sense out of what Charming had said. _So Emma had a friend and someone to help her with her magic, and then that friend bothered her. Is Ellysetta dangerous? Should I be worried?_

_No, _Charming replied. _I wondered that too, for a little while. But she barely scratched her with her magic. She's not dangerous,..unless maybe you're an enemy. She just made Emma uncomfortable because she used magic against her. _

_Well she shouldn't have done that!_ Snow snapped.

_I understand why you're upset, Snow, but you have to understand she didn't set out to hurt or frighten Emma. You should have seen how upset she was after her magic attacked. She kept sobbing and sobbing that she lost Emma as a friend. I do hope they make up…eventually._

_Okay, _Snow sighed inside her head. _If you say so. I trust your judgment, Charming._

_Thank you, _He replied. _Besides, Ellysetta also helped Rain teach me how to contact you. They say we have a "truemate" bond that allows us to do this, without magic. That's why it can only be you and me who can communicate._

_A _what _bond? _Snow asked, confused.

_A truemate bond._ _It meant we had a connection the moment we met_, _including a fierce desire to protect each other, even before we actually fell in love._ Snow thought back to what happened at the troll bridge. They definitely had that.

_And extreme possessiveness that seems irrational when you think of it later._

_Huh? _ Snow couldn't think of anytime that happened.

_I can think of one. _Charming replied. _Do you remember the party after we won one of the battles against King George? One of the knights hugged you, as a way to congratulate you. I…didn't react well._

Snow thought back for a moment. _Yeah, I guess I remember that. I was so angry with you that night! He didn't mean anything by it!_

_I knew that then and I know it now. I just couldn't tolerate him touching you for some reason. At least Rain explained to me why that was, so I understand it now._

_And most importantly, according to Rain, was that we have felt each other's pain when we have extreme injuries or magical aliments. I felt it when you ate the apple, Snow. And I remember you felt my pain when I injured my leg in a scrimmage with some outlaws once._

_I see, _Snow replied trying to digest all of this information. _Well, it's late, at least here it is. I need to go to sleep, Charming._

_Of course, _he replied lovingly. _Why don't we say you can contact me tomorrow night? At whatever time is good for you? _

_Sure. I should be able to do it if I follow your instructions right?_

_Right _he replied. _I wish I could be there with you_ _tonight._

Snow sighed picturing her Charming cuddled up against her side. _I wish that too. But thank you for contacting me._

_Of course. It means just as much to me as it does to you. I love you._

_Love you too, Charming. Always._ With, Snow no longer felt Charming's presence in her mind. Hopefully she could sleep tonight.

**So how was that? A little longer than most of my chapters, but I wanted Snow and Charming to "talk" about a lot of different things. **

**Did you like Snow and Charming's "mental reunion" at least? Do you think they are in character? How about Henry?**

**Most importantly, (I know I say this in every chapter, usually twice but), **_**is there anything you don't understand in this chapter? Please let me know if there is!**_** Either review or PM is fine. I don't care if it's some of the **_**Tairen Soul **_**information or something in regards to Snow and Henry, or Emma and Neal, or whatever. Let me know! I can't fix anything or explain anything to anyone unless you let me know!**


	11. From Neverland to the Fading Lands

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or the **_**Tairen Soul**_** miniseries.**

**Key**

** XXXXXXXX means POV change**

** OOOOOOOO means time change**

** XXXXXXXXX**

** OOOOOOOO means POV and time change**

_**Plain italics means speaking through a spirit weave or speaking through a bond**_

_** **around italics means flashback****_

_** around italics means a character reading text silently**_

**I am overjoyed I finally have a review, and that this story does seem to be understandable to an audience who hasn't read the **_**Tairen Soul **_**series. But I will still ask my readers to tell me if there is anything they don't understand about this story, especially the **_**Tairen Soul**_** components, as I know it's unfamiliar to a lot of you. However, if there is anything you don't understand about Emma, David, or Snow and Henry (since I now have sections with them in it), tell me that as well. I need to know if this story has problems!**

**If you think the story has no problems, I'd love to hear how great I'm doing! Please either PM me or write a review for the story.**

**Thanks again goes out to my anonymous reviewer! Love ya who ever you are!**

Charming came downstairs the next morning feeling better than he had since he had arrived in this world. He still wished Snow and Henry were with him, but for the first time in two - and - a - halfweeks, he had talked to his Snow yesterday! She told him she was teaching again, as a way to keep busy and to keep an eye on Henry. She told him Henry couldn't wait to show how well he was doing on his horse. He told her about the world he and Emma were in and about their new friends. He tried to explain about this truemate bond that allowed him to communicate with Snow. It was wonderful to be able to share their lives like that. And tonight, they would do it again.

He sat down at the table next to Emma. She nodded at him. Emma never had been a morning person.

Charming turned to look at the food. There were more serpent's eggs, kecka and sckeel fruit, and fresh cinnamon rolls. He loaded his plate up with everything. Serpent's eggs were always a favorite of his, going back to the days on the farm. Keck and and sckeel fruit were fruits he enjoyed when he lived at the palace with Snow. When they went back to Storybrooke, her really was going to miss the food here. But he shrugged. It was more important to be with all of his family, and Storybrooke had good food, too.

Like Cinnamon rolls, he thought as he took a bite of one and watched Emma do the same. At least they could agree on a few foods. Charming knew Emma wasn't fond of most of the food here. The only problem with cinnamon rolls was they reminded him so much of Snow. She does love her cinnamon.

"So" Rain commented as they all began to eat. "I think someone has some news for you."

Suddenly, Charming and Emma realized they had an extra person at the table today. In addition to Rain, Ellysetta, Bel, Tajik, Gil, and Rijonn, Galen had finally joined them.

"Some of the dahl'reisen have vague memories of someone coming from another world from deep in the mountains nearest to their home, between the Fading Lands and the former Eld territory. It may and I repeat _may _have been a portal at one time."

Both Charming and Emma turned and looked at each other with joy and hope in their faces. Had they finally found a way home? Was it really happening?

"Don't get too excited," Galen warned them, seeing their faces. "If it was a portal at one time, it isn't anymore. Some of them also have memories of fey coming in and out of that area without anything happening." Charming and Emma's faces lost some of their joy.

Ellysetta looked at Galen. "Could it be restarted with some kind of spell or weave, Galen? Maybe there's something about it in the Hall of Scrolls?"

Emma and Charming nodded again eagerly. "We'll have to check that out. Of course, we need to find out where it goes first. Or how to make it go where we want it to go. I'm done with landing in strange worlds! I want to go back to Storybrooke!" Emma explained.

"Definitely," Charming agreed. He took a bite of serpent's egg.

Ellysetta nodded as she finished her kecka fruit, the blue juice dripping down her fingers. "All you have to do is tell the Mirror of Inquiry you want information on that particular portal."

Emma nodded, looking decidedly uncomfortable about talking to the mirror again. Why was that? Something about it reminding her too much of Regina. He wished he knew how to help her, but if he implied she was scarred in anyway, Emma wouldn't take it well. He had already learned that lesson. She was so much like her mother.

"There's another problem, though. Four or five dragons, remnants from the resent mage war, have taken up residence right in front of it. We'll have to find a way to get past them first," Galen added, as he ate a serpent's egg.

Charming thought about that for a moment. He had fought dragons before, back in the Enchanted Forest. From most people's standards, he had done pretty well, too. Still, that was one dragon at a time. This seemed to be a whole pack of dragons. Could he handle that? "I do have some knowledge of fighting dragons, from the Enchanted Forest," he told his hosts. "I should be able to do something about them." He bit into his sckeel, enjoying the spongy taste of the yellow fruit.

Rain finished his sckeel fruit and then replied, "That's good to here. But I have to wonder if you might be out of practice a little. Hasn't it been quite a while since you've been to this Enchanted Forest? We'd be willing to help you with them, of course," he added gesturing to all of the people at the table. "But I think it would be a good idea for you to practice first. Ellysetta's father is in charge of the Warrior's Academy here. I can tell him to help you."

Charming paused for a minute thinking. When he fought dragons back in the Enchanted Forest, he did it without any practice. Still, as he thought before that had been one at a time. This time he'd have help from friends, though. That would make it easier, right? At the same time, Rain was probably right. What harm would it do to practice a little? Charming certainly wouldn't want to cost him and Emma their chance at seeing the rest of their family because he was arrogant. From what he understood, his brother had been arrogant, and paid the price for it. He wouldn't be like that.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds like a good idea. As long as you're okay with going to the Hall of Scrolls by yourself, Emma? We still need to find a way to make the magic work for this portal."

Emma looked at him in disbelief. "Of course I'm okay with going there by myself! I did it a few days ago when you were practicing speaking in spirit! I'm a little too old to need my father holding my hand everywhere I go! Stop being so overprotective!" She took a huge bite of cinnamon roll.

Charming shook his head at his daughter. "It was just a question, Emma. I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to make sure you could handle the Hall of Scrolls for the rest of the time we're here. I didn't want you to think I was abandoning you. I'll probably have to spend quite a bit of time on this training ground."

Emma looked embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry. It's just that sometimes, especially last week…you'd think I couldn't do things myself, or didn't want me to do them… It was annoying." She turned away from him.

Charming sighed. "I'm sorry about that Emma. I know you're a capable young woman. More than capable. It's just that I was having a hard time with you trying to _take care of me_ and _protect me_ when I was recovering from the burning room last week. I never got a chance to do that for you. A father should protect his daughter, not the other way around, you know?"

Emma turned around. "I guess. Maybe we could work on protecting each other while we're here?" She gave him a small smile.

"I'd like that." Charming would have liked to give her a hug, but he still wasn't quite sure how Emma would respond to that, and he didn't want to push his luck.

"So, a recap. You will be going to the Warrior's Academy today?" Rain asked. Charming looked up at him and the others. He had almost forgotten they were there, after having such an intense conversation with Emma.

"Sure," he replied nodding. Charming saw Rain pause and look deep in thought. Knowing what he knew about these people now, he guessed Rain was contacting the man who was in charge of the Warrior's Academy through a spririt weave. That way he would know they would be coming over.

"Let me warn you," Galen added, looking at Charming. "The man Rain is talking about, Shannisorran v'en Celay, is the toughest chatok we've ever had. He'll prepare you yes, but he'll make you wish you were dead before that."

Charming gulped. Was this really something he wanted to go through with? He had killed dragons before, with no practice or training at all. And Rain told him he'd have help. But then he looked over at Emma. Didn't they just say they'd protect each other? How could he do that if he didn't do everything to prepare himself? He thought of Snow and Henry. They'd want him to everything he could possibly do to help to get him and Emma home; he knew that. This was the best way he could do that.

"Thanks for the warning," he told Galen. "But I'll do it anyway." With that, he finished his breakfast.

As soon as they were all done, Emma headed to the Hall of Scrolls and Charming followed Rain, Ellysetta, and Galen to the Warrior's Academy. Just like the Hall of Scrolls, the building was build of white stones that sparkled in the light. The roof, however, held gold blades that pointed to the sky and statues of warriors holding curved swords. There were four small gates at the front of the building, each in front of the other. The first gate led to a room which showed a young boy in training. The second led to a room which showed boys using swords and daggers. The third seemed to be focused on using magic in battles. The last showed a warrior ready to fight with all weapons and skills he had available.

Across the wall, written in magical script were the following words _I am warrior. I am fey. I am the steel no enemy can shatter. I am the magic no dark power can defeat. I am the rock upon which evil breaks like waves. I am Fey! Warrior of Honor! Champion of Light!_ "Look at that carefully," Galen suggested to Charming, pointing to the script. "Read it over and over again until you know it in your head. Lord Shan will make you say it in your sleep by the time he's done with you." Charming nodded and began reading the words over again until he thought he could remember them.

Then Rain and Galen took him by the shoulders and led him inside the Warrior's gate. Ellysetta followed behind them. Standing inside was a tall, broad man with green eyes and extremely pale skin. "Greetings, Galen, Feyreisen," as he greeted Rain he bowed his head. "Hello daugher", he smiled when he saw Ellysetta in the background. Just as all the other fey, he spoke with an accent

"Hello, Gepa," Ellysetta replied, giving him a shy smile and then leaned in and embraced her father. Charming looked down, trying not to feel too jealous. Would Emma ever give him a hug that easily?

"So is this our new chadin?" the man asked Rain, as he noticed Charming for the first time. "You say he speaks Celierian and I should speak that while he's here. Is he one of the border lords? That's the only reason why I could think of for a Celierian to train in the fey Warrior's Academy, bond - son."

"No, he speaks Celierian, but he isn't actually from Celieria, bond – father," Rain replied. Charming got the impression "bond" in this case meant "in – laws." "It's complicated, but apparently he's at least partially fey, since he has a daughter with shei'dalin power and a truemate bond with his wife." The man nodded, looking even more confused. "He apparently belongs in another world where most of his family is, including his shei'tani. He needs help to get back there. You can help him by preparing him to face several remnant dragons that are guarding the portal."

The man seemed to try to absorb all of that information, then nodded slowly. "Okay."

Galen smiled from the background. "Chatok, this is David, your new chadin. David this is Lord Shan, your instructor. You will be his student."

Charming nodded to Lord Shan and he nodded back. "I appreciate you helping me. I know you're uncomfortable with teaching someone who hasn't grown up in your world."

Lord Shan nodded, but then shrugged. "It's true; it's not common to open the Warrior's Academy to someone not from the Fading Lands. But I trust my bond – son's judgment. If he says you would benefit from my assistance, than you shall have it. Besides, I know what it's like to be separated from your family. Circumstances saw it that I wasn't able to see my daughter for twenty – four years. And I was only able to see my shei'tani for a few hours every few years. It's hard. And if I could have found a way back to them sooner, I would've."

Ellysetta smiled at her father from the background, full of love. He may have been separated from her for almost as long as he was from Emma, but they sure embraced the family bond quicker than Emma seemed to be able to. He had to put that out of his mind. These people were trying to help him. "Okay, so where do we begin?"

"Let's go to the weapons training room," Lord Shan replied as he led Charming down the hall. Rain, Ellysetta and Galen disappeared as they did. "Normally we train you how to do magic here, too, but I won't be doing that. First of all, I understand your magic may be limited. Second my ability to _do _magic is limited because of these." He held up his hands. Two small black arrow – looking things were pierced through his palms. Most of his hands looked burned, as if the man had spent a lot of time in the burning room.

Charming's eyes widened in shock. "How?...Why?...Is there anything…" He couldn't even complete a sentence!

But Lord Shan smiled gently at him, understanding automatically. "How is the High Mage. Don't worry, I already killed him. Why is because the filth also attached a tairen to my soul. But unlike my daughter and my bond – son, I can't control it at all. If I didn't have these pierced to bind most of my magic, the tairen in me would probably kill you, and there is nothing I could do to stop it. And no, there is nothing I can do about it. My daughter and my shei'tani suggested they could try to remove the tairen that the High Mage tied to my soul. But if they failed…I could hurt them, or even kill them. It's not a risk I was willing to make. So I accepted the sel'dor." He shrugged. "Pain is life. That's my motto. It got me through some unbearably hard time when the High Mage held me captive. You'll do well to remember it, too, if you're going to train with me."

Charming nodded, remembering Galen's warning. They entered the weapons room. Against one wall, there were racks of straight swords, curved swords, and black and red daggers. In the middle of the room, there were high jumps, one was four feet tall and the other was five feet tall. There were holes four or five feet wide, that were obviously designed to be jumped as well. On the other wall was the largest climbing wall Charming had ever seen.

"So, I see you already have your own sword," he pointed to the sword strapped to his waist." Charming nodded. "Show me what you can do with it."

Charming nodded and took out his sword. Lord Shan grabbed on from the straight sword rack. They bowed to each other and began fencing. Charming was impressed at how quickly this came back to him. Of course, he always had good sword instincts anyway, considering he'd killed a dragon with almost no training. Eventually, however, Lord Shan overtook him and won the match.

Lord Shan put the sword down for a minute. Charming did the same. "Not bad," he said nodding. "You have good instincts with the sword. I know Rain had said you were part fey, but I have to say, I expected you to fight like a mortal, because you look mortal. But you fight like a fey. I'll be proud to call you my chadin."

Charming nodded, accepting the praise.

"Now," Lord Shan said grimly, "the real work begins. Have you ever used daggers? I noticed you don't carry them."

Charming shrugged. I've used them before, yes, but I'm more used to the sword."

Lord Shan shook his head. "You need to be comfortable with all weapons, chadin. Let me show you. These red fey'cha are poisonous. They are never to be trained with because their fatal, even to fey. But you should know how to use them, in case you need to."

Charming nodded as Lord Shan took a few black daggers of the rack for practice. They continued with the lesson for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOOO

Emma entered the Hall of Scrolls as soon as she finished her breakfast. She waved to Tealah, and then headed into the main room. She took a deep breath and headed for the mirror, reminding herself that this mirror was _not_ Regina's and not made of dark magic.

"Mirror," Emma said as she stepped in front of the mirror with a face. Not Regina's, not Regina's, not Regina's, she repeated to herself over and over. "I need information on a portal in the mountain's between the Fading Lands and what was once Eld."

Automatically, several of the books and scrolls that Emma had been looking at before were magically picked up and placed back in their proper spot. Two new books were also added to Emma's reading. She sighed and headed to her work table.

She needed to find a way to make this portal work again to send them to Storybrooke. Maybe she'd start with one of the new books. As she opened one of them, Emma grumbled and slammed the book down in frustration. She had forgotten all of these books were in a different language! She set the two new books aside. She'd have to ask Ellysetta to translate them for her later. In the meantime, there were still other books and scrolls to read.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Near the end of the day, Emma sighed and got up. She hadn't read anything promising at all today. Sometimes this was so discouraging. She'd read, and read, and read, and find none of the information she needed at all! The few times she and David had found leads, Ellysetta and the others had told them they were not leads at all!

Would they ever get home? Would Emma ever see Henry again? The way he was always bursting with questions and curiosity? The way he'd greet her with a hug around her waist? Why was Emma always separated from him? First she had been separated from him when he was born because she'd had no faith in her parenting skills. Then she was separated from him when she and Mary Margaret ended up in the Enchanted Forest after the Curse broke. Then he was kidnapped and taken to Neverland. And now she and David were stuck here! Ugh!

And what about Mary Margaret? She always had a friendly face for Emma, from the very beginning. She tried to give her quiet motherly wisdom, even though Emma didn't always want to hear it. She was someone she could always depend on.

Emma shook her head as she began walking out of the room and on her way out the door. Doing this without David was going to be harder than she had thought. With David there, there was someone to help here with this overwhelming task. There was someone to converse with when things became difficult, even though that didn't go so well yesterday. And David, with his unbelievable optimism, would tell her they would make it home. She had never realized how much she was starting to depend on his help and support. Emma shook her head. David was doing the right thing, though. If they had to face a whole pack full of dragons, they needed to be prepared for that, too. She just needed to keep reminding herself that.

Tealah was getting ready to leave as well, Emma noticed as she walked past her station at the front. She seemed excited about something, as she rushed around, smiling from ear to ear. "So are you done for the day?" Tealah asked Emma as she packed up her things.

"Sure," Emma nodded.

"Great," Tealah replied brightly. "I have to leave a little early today. Grumli and I have courtship bells tonight!"

It took Emma a minute to realize that must be the fey term for "date." Great. Another couple with a mythical truemate bond, showing her what she could never have. "I see," Emma replied, trying to sound positive. The woman was being nice enough to let Emma use her Hall of Scrolls, so Emma shouldn't let her envy get in the way.

"Next week is our e'tanitsa bonding ceremony. If you and David are still with us, I'd love for you to come. I know we don't talk very much, but I've really enjoyed having you here."

Emma nodded, trying to find away to get out of going to what was obviously a fey wedding without offending the woman who was being so nice to her. The last thing Emma needed to see was a wedding ceremony for these mythical "truemate" couples that would always be together no matter what. She would never have that, no matter how much she'd like to have it with Neal.

"I'm sure Ellysetta and Rain would love to have you there as well. You should ask them about it tonight, and get back to me tomorrow," Tealah continued brightly.

Finally Emma couldn't pretend to play nice anymore. All she had been hearing about for the past week was "truemate, this," and "truemate that." She would never have one! She couldn't! So would these people stop rubbing it in her face! She turned and face Tealah. "Actually, I don't think I'd like to go to the ceremony, thanks. I'd bet David would though, seeming as he such a fan of everlasting love and all. But as for me, I could do without another seeing another truemated couple!" With that she walked off in a huff.

Tealah ran up behind Emma. "Okay," she began calmly. So calmly, it got on Emma's nerves. She began to walk off again. Tealah caught up with her again. "Emma," she called as she ran, "Grumli and I aren't truemated. An E'tanitsa bonding means a bond of the heart. We chose the bond ourselves. Grumli can't have a truemate bond because he's already bloodsworn his soul to Ellysetta. Now what's wrong?"

Emma sighed. Apparently not all fey had truemate bonds after all. What did that matter for her, though? She and Neal still weren't going to work out. And she wasn't about to tell her problems to someone she barely knew. "Nothing's wrong," Emma replied, hoping she sounded nonchalant. "Sorry I blew up at you before, but don't you have a date…or courtship bells, I guess you call it?"

Tealah shrugged. "I do have courtship bells, but Grumli won't mind waiting. It just sounds like you have a problem you'd like to talk to someone about. Someone…maybe, let me guess here, _who doesn't_ have a truemate bond?"

Emma thought for a minute. On the one hand, Emma didn't like to talk about her problems with people she didn't know very well. It required a trust that didn't come naturally to her. On the other hand, Tealah was right. If she was ever going to talk through her problem, it was going to have to be with someone without a truemate bond. Unfortunately for Emma, everyone she was even a little close to here had a truemate bond. Still, why did she have to "talk it through" anyway? She and Neal were done. End of story. "No thanks, I've got to get back to the palace for dinner."

She started to walk away. But then Emma paused, curious. How come Tealah was okay with not having a truemate bond? She needed to understand more about Tealah's relationship. Of course, Emma wasn't going to talk about _her_ problem. But she was burning with curiosity about this e'tanitsa bond, and about this Tealah and Grumli. So Emma ran back to Tealah, hoping to catch her before she left. "Wait!" she called out.

Tealah turned around. "Yes? Did you change your mind about talking?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Not really. It's just… how does an e'tanitsa bond work? How come you're okay with having that instead of the truemate bond?"

Tealah smiled. "Let's go back inside. We'll talk there. I'll just send a message to Grumli that I'll be a little while." She paused for a minute, seeming to be deep in thought. From what Emma knew about the fey now, she was pretty sure Tealah was talking to him through a spirit weave.

"Okay," Tealah began as they sat back down at one of the tables in the main room of the Hall of Scrolls.

"An e'tanitsa bond is like I said. A bond of the heart that both people agree to, because they love each other."

Emma nodded, still confused. "But how do you know it will work out? Isn't the truemate bond supposed to be the 'perfect love'?

Tealah sighed. "Truemates do have a lot of benefits heartmates don't have; that's true. Like the ability to communicate through the bond and feel each other's pain, without magic. And a guarantee of never having to live without the other. " Emma nodded. She had heard this already, when Rain was explaining about the truemate bond to David.

"But that doesn't mean you can't have love in an e'tanitsa bonded relationship. As for how you know it will work out? You know you love the person. I love Grumli enough that I rather have him as an e'tan than wait for my own truemate. I don't want anyone else."

Emma nodded, absorbing the information. "Doesn't it bother you that everyone else seems to have a truemate relationship? Don't you want what they have?"

Tealah chucked. "I can see why you would think that everyone has a truemate relationship, given who you've met here."

"And my parents," Emma added.

Tealah looked surprised, but replied, "Yeah, them too, apparently. But in actuality truemate bonds are extremely rare among fey, and even rarer among people who are only partially fey, like your parents."

Emma nodded, beginning to understand a little more why Rain made such a big deal about the fact that David had a truemate bond with Mary Margaret. "Most fey die before they ever find a truemate. So many chose an e'tanitsa bond instead, so they can enjoy love while they can. Life is precious. It's to be enjoyed, while you can. And they're no greater joy than love. " Tealah smiled brightly at her.

Emma nodded, absorbing that information, too.

"Grumli, like I said, has bloodsworn his soul to Ellysetta. A lot of warrior's did that a few months ago, after she healed them from torment. He _can't_ have a truemate because his soul is already tied to the Feyreisa to protect her from harm first. But Ellysetta has Rain to love. I think Grumli deserves someone to love _him, _and I'm happy to be that person. As long as I'm alive."

Emma looked at Tealah strangely. "It doesn't bother you that Grumli has to put Ellysetta first? Isn't that kind of…I don't know…putting another woman in the middle of your relationship?"

Tealah laughed. "No. Like I said, Grumli isn't in love with Ellysetta; he's just bound to protect her. And since the mages are gone, there isn't much danger in this world, anyway. It bothered my father at first, because it would mean he wasn't bound to protect me first. He has a truemate bond, too, so he wanted me to wait for a truemate that would protect me at all costs. But I convinced him I'd rather have Grumli than anyone else, even a truemate."

"So…you're parents are truemated?" Emma asked, making sure she heard right.

Tealah nodded. "All female fey do. Girls are only born to truemates." Emma nodded. She remembered Rain had said something like that to David.

"You don't see what they have…and wish you could have it yourself?"

Tealah shook her head."Your parents, right? That's what this is about?"

Emma shook her head violently, her blond hair going all over the place. "No! This isn't about me! We're talking about you!"

Tealah nodded. "Of course. And no, I don't want what my parents have. I have love with Grumli. That's all I could ever want. I live my own life Emma, not there's."

Emma nodded. "Well, I should be going. And you have 'courtship bells', right?"

Tealah nodded happily. "Yes! Oh, and the e'tanitsa bonding ceremony? Please think about it. I love it if you came. Especially after our talk today. That is, if you're still here. I know you and David are still eager to get home." Tealah smiled at Emma as they walked out of the Hall of Scrolls again.

Emma nodded. "Yes we are. And I will think about it, Tealah." Tealah had given Emma quite a bit to think about tonight, Emma thought as she walked back to the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOOO

Snow and Henry had stopped at Granny's for a couple of sodas before heading back to the stables. "So Grandpa was really excited about how well my horse was doing?" Henry asked her excitedly as they picked up the drinks off the counter.

"Of course he was!" Snow replied, taking a sip of her soda. "He said he couldn't wait to see you ride him someday! Let's get to the stables so I can tell your grandfather how well you did tonight!"

As they walked out the door, Neal was walking in. "Oh! Hi Neal! Do you want to come to the stables with Grandma and me! I'm doing real good taking care of my horse!" Henry asked him.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Neal replied cheerfully to Henry. "But can it wait for a minute? I'll buy you some nachos and you can sit over there," he pointed across the room. "I need to talk to…your Grandma for a minute."

Henry bristled. "Why do I have to sit over there?" he pointed across the room. "I have so had it with people trying to keep things from me! You're all a like you know that? You promise you're different, but you're not!" He stamped his foot and glared at both of them.

Oh boy. "Henry…" Snow began, trying to think of something to say.

"Henry, I'm not trying to _keep_ anything from you. I just…have some things to discuss that you won't be interested in. Please, eat some nachos and drink your soda, and then we'll all go to the stables, okay?" Neal pleaded with Henry.

Henry sighed and picked up his soda and the Nachos Neal had just purchased. "You better not be lying this time. I mean it!" He walked off to the table Neal had pointed to still looking at them warily.

Snow sighed and looked at Neal. "Okay what is it?"

He shook his head and led her to another table across the room. "I know we haven't really talked since we got back…or some of us anyway." Snow nodded. "But I'd like to know what's going on. I have an investment in this, too. Or have you forgotten what happened between me and Emma in Neverland?" He was speaking low, so Henry wouldn't hear, but he sounded pretty angry.

Snow shrugged. "No, I haven't forgotten, but there's nothing going on, Neal. There not back yet, and they're nothing we can do about that right now."

"Or is there?" Neal sneered, still keeping his voice low. "I walked in while you were telling Henry you'd talk to his grandpa tonight! Obviously you've found a way to talk them! Why wasn't I told? Why can't I do it, too? Are you guys ever going to accept me as part of the family?"

Snow was becoming pretty angry at him herself. "No, actually you can't! It's just between me and Charming! And when did you become a part of the family anyway! You're Henry's father, yes, but that doesn't make you a part of our family!"

Neal stared at her in shock. "I actually think it does make me a part of the family. And I'd like to think that what happened in Neverland between me and Emma would be important, too, but I guess not. You hero types think you're perfect, don't you? So you have to be perfect to be a part of your family, right? I guess I'm not perfect!"

He took off out of the diner before Snow could blink.

"What happened to Neal?" Henry asked coming back over. "I thought he was coming to the stables with us." He looked so disappointed.

Snow felt like kicking herself. Had she just pushed Neal out of Henry's life just because she was angry at him? Sure, he had said some things that made her upset…but Henry shouldn't have to suffer fort that. Neal was still his father, and he had been trying real hard to be a good Dad. "Maybe he'll come tomorrow Henry," she sighed and took him by the hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snow spent the rest of the day feeling guilty about her outburst to Neal. Did he really believe she didn't like him because he wasn't perfect? It wasn't as if she was perfect, anyway. Or had he forgotten what she had done to Cora and Regina? Causing Cora's death, and having Regina help her do it, was about as far from perfect as you could get!

Snow felt guilty while she was making dinner for her and Henry and guilty while they ate. She felt guilty while she tried to listen to Henry babble about what a great time he had at the stables. "Excuse me Henry, what was that again?" she asked as she put a piece of pork chop in her mouth.

"Well I was just saying my horse ate right out of my hand today! He's really getting to know me! Grandpa will want to know that, don't you think?"

"Of course, Henry. He'll be glad to know that!"

"And I'm sure Neal will…" Henry continued as he finished his potatoes.

Neal. Snow sighed. She'd have to apologize to Neal tomorrow and explain to him how she could talk to Charming. She'd even offer to give Emma a message for him. Maybe Neal was right; she should have told him they were communicating from the beginning. Snow would do it tonight, but she had a feeling he wouldn't want to talk to her.

They finished dinner and Henry watched TV for a while, and then went upstairs to finish his homework. Snow had some grading to do. Hopefully she could concentrate on it. She should have never have lashed out at Neal for asking if he could talk to Emma. It was a legitimate request. And she certainly should never have told him he wasn't family. No matter what happened, he _was_ Henry's father. Why had she lashed out at him like that? What if it was her darkening heart again? Snow hadn't thought about that in a while, since they had returned from Neverland. She was too busy trying keeping busy and comforting Henry. But if it was, what was she going to do? Charming had said she had his support in fighting it. But how was that possible when he wasn't here?

Snow sighed. Maybe it was time for a cinnamon cocoa. That always made her feel a little better. But she really did need to grade those papers.

At 10:30 at night, she finally put them down. Could she contact Charming now? Snow took another sip of cocoa. Would it really work? What had he said to do? Find the part of her that always knows he's alive. She looked deep inside herself and finally found that part that belonged, literally, to Charming. Then focus on the love. Remember all the things she loved about him. Like his unwavering optimism. His bravery. How they always faced trouble together. The way he always had time for Henry. How he didn't mind even doing the mundane things with her, like dishes. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. How his hair turned blondish in the sunlight.

And what was that last thing she was supposed to do again? For a minute, she thought she had forgotten, and she wouldn't be able to contact Charming at all. And then, she remembered. She was supposed to wish she was with Charming. Oh how she did! Then he could kiss her and love her and tell her everything would be fine. He could protect her from her darkening heart. And suddenly she felt herself in with Charming, in his head, just like he had been in hers. _Hi Charming!_ She exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOO

Charming realized Galen hadn't been kidding when he warned him about training with Lord Shan. Lord Shan had him jump over the high jump for close to an hour and then engage in a sword fight. He had him jump over the "wide jump" for the same amount of time and then practice throwing daggers. And when Charming was sure he couldn't breathe anymore, much less practice fighting, he fell, hunched over.

Lord Shan immediately screamed at him, "Get up!"

Charming shook his head. He couldn't do this anymore. That's all there was to it. Maybe tomorrow.

But Lord Shan kicked him in the leg, "You get up! Your enemies aren't going to care that you're tired and weak! Now you get up, and repeat after me."

Charming took a deep breath. Lord Shan was right. The dragons would come after him even if he thought he couldn't fight anymore. And if they killed him, he'd never get back to Snow and Henry. But could he really do this? Could he get up again? He gathered all of his strength and pushed himself back to a standing position.

"I am a warrior," Lord Shan began.

"I am a warrior," Charming repeated.

"I am fey," Lord Shan continued,

Charming paused for a minute, but according to Rain and Ellysetta, he was partially fey, so he said "I am fey," as well.

"I am the steel no enemy can shatter," Lord Shan continued.

Charming repeated that as well.

"I am the magic no dark power can defeat," Lord Shan persisted.

"I am the magic no dark power can defeat," Charming repeated.

"I am the rock which evil breaks like waves," Lord Shan continued.

Charming repeated that, too.

"I am fey! Warrior of Honor! Champion of Light!" Lord Shan finished with emotion.

Charming repeated, "I am fey! Warrior of Honor! Champion of Light!" trying to say it with the same emotion Lord Shan had used.

Lord Shan nodded. "Good. That's the fey warrior' s creed. Use it as your motivation when you don't think you can do this anymore. I will ask you to say it again."

"Now, this time I want you to fight with your sword while you're jumping over the high jump."

Charming gulped. He had managed to get back up after Lord Shan had worn him out completely. But fight again? At the same time as he jumped? How was he going to do that? But he remembered what the man had told him before. The enemies wouldn't care if he was tired. The dragons wouldn't give him time to rest. And he remembered the warrior's creed he had just been taught. The basic message of that was _never give up a fight!_ It was something he believed as well, so he could easily embrace it. 

He picked up his sword and headed for the high jump. Lord Shan picked up his as well. They dueled with each other for at least ten minutes, jumping back and forth as they crossed swords, when Lord Shan finally slashed Charming in the shoulder, causing him to drop his sword.

Charming sighed, figuring that particular duel was over. So he lost again, right? But Lord Shan had another surprise for him. "Get your sword again. Hurry up."

Charming looked at him strangely. He knew this guy was tough, but he'd never known of a duel that was continued after one of the parties had been hurt. Lord Shan looked at Charming sternly. "Pain is life, didn't I tell you that before? I'm going to teach you to fight through your pain. You may need to do so."

Charming nodded and picked up his sword again. Ouch! He didn't think he could handle it with such a big shoulder wound in his right side. Maybe the left? Unfortunately, Charming wasn't used to sword fighting left – handed and Lord Shan overpowered him easily again. This time he was gashed in the left leg.

"I ah…don't think I can do this…anymore," Charming grunted.

But Lord Shan shook his head again. "Pain is life. Remember that, and fight on. If you quite, you'll never win."

So Charming took a deep breath and stood, limping and picked up his sword again. The two men fenced again for several minutes.

This went on for another hour. By this time, Charming was covered in bruises and slashes. He was so tired and dizzy he didn't think he'd ever make it out of the room, much less back to Rain and Ellysetta's palace. Finally, Lord Shan called it quits for the day. "I'm going to bring my shei'tani in here to heal you. No sense in suffering long term – injuries from a practice session." For the first time since there training began, Lord Shan smiled at him.

After he was healed and provided with something to drink, Charming just laid down on the floor of the training room. He had to do this tomorrow, too? How? He was beginning to understand why Galen had said he'd wish he was dead, working with Lord Shan. How was he going to get through this? Was it really necessary? But then Snow's face flashed through his mind and Henry's grin as well. If it helped him get back to them, there was nothing he wouldn't do. Just because he had faced dragons before doesn't mean it would go so well this time. He needed to be prepared. But first he needed sleep. With that, he zoned out, right on the floor of the Warrior's Academy.

Charming woke up an hour and a half later. He'd have to hurry up. Rain, Ellysetta and the others were expecting him for dinner. But as he was leaving the building, he suddenly felt Snow's presence with him. _Hi_ _Charming!_ He heard her say, in his head.

**So what did you think of that? Did you like Emma's conversation about the difference between e'tanitsa/heartmate and truemates? This conversation is important because of two reasons: 1. It will help Emma realize she doesn't need a truemate bond to be with Neal; she just needs to love him. 2. It explains to readers who aren't familiar with **_**Tairen Soul**_** something I don't think I've made clear. The truemate bond is extremely rare and most fey don't have a truemate. This makes it all the more impressive to Rain that Snow and David/Charming are truemates.**

**What did you think of Snow's argument with Neal? I'm kind of nervous about that scene; I'm not sure it really sounds like the characters. But I really wanted them to get into an argument, so I could make it clear that Snow was still worried about the condition of her heart. I thought Neal's place in their family was the thing that they would both be emotional about. But does it work for you?**

**Once again, I will ask you, please give me some reviews or PMs! Answer the questions I have above, and tell me if there is anything you don't understand! I need help to make this story work! If you don't think there is any thing wrong with the story, tell me how well I'm doing!**

**I love that I have readers, and even a few follows and favorites. But I need responses! And once again, thanks goes out to my anonymous reviewer. You're the best, whoever you are!**


End file.
